Dangan Ronpa Re-Write
by yosuaferiwijaya
Summary: Saat kelihatannya semuanya telah berakhir, Makoto Naegi mendapati dirinya telah kembali ke masa lalu. Apa yang akan Naegi lakukan? Dapatkah Naegi mengubah masa depan? Kenapa Naegi bisa terlempar ke masa lalu? Ikuti kisahnya di "Dangan Ronpa Re-Write". NB: Cerita ini updatenya nggak tentu, tapi minimal 2 minggu sekali rilis. Please Follow and Review :D
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

**Summary : Saat kelihatannya semuanya telah berakhir, suatu hal yang merupakan berkat sekaligus kutukan, penuh keputus-asaan dan juga harapan, terjadi pada Naegi.  
**

_Sudut pandang orang ketiga:_

"Semuanya sudah berakhir." Naegi berkata dengan lega. Memang bukan akhir yang membahagiakan, tetapi Naegi, Togami, Asahina, Kirigiri, Hagakure, dan Fukawa berhasil mengalahkan Junko Enoshima, sang _Super Duper Highschool Level Despair_ yang telah mengurung dan membuat Naegi dan teman-temannya saling membunuh. Beruntung Naegi dapat mengalahkannya pada Class Trial yang terakhir ini.

"Apakah benar kita sudah bisa keluar?" kali ini terdengar suara wanita yang terdengar ragu.

"Yup, itu benar Syo... eh, maksudku Fuka-san." Asahina menanggapi komentar Fuka. Fuka yang menghabiskan setengah Class Trial sebagai Genocider Syo terdengar tidak yakin. Maklum saja, karena Fuka sendiri tidak sadar saat Naegi dan kawan-kawan berhasil mengalahkan Junko.

"Walau... aku masih khawatir dengan apa yang akan kita jumpai diluar sana." Asahina terdengar ragu-ragu juga. Fakta bahwa ternyata mereka semua dikurung di sekolah untuk melindungi diri mereka dari huru-hara para pengikut Junko di dunia luar memang terdengar menakutkan. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari sekolah untuk menghadapi dunia itu pada Class Trial yang terakhir.

"Tenang saja." Naegi menenangkan semua temannya. "Dunia itu luas, tak seperti sekolah ini. Dan karena begitu luas, tentu saja akan ada banyak keputus-asaan di luar sana... " Naegi menghentikan perkataannya sejenak dan tersenyum. "Tetapi, disana juga pasti ada harapan! Aku yakin itu." Naegi berkata dengan penuh wibawa.

"Mencari harapan... Menemukan harapan... begitulah seharusnya harapan. Iya kan _Super Duper Highschool Level Hope_-kun?" Kirigiri yang awalnya terdiam akhirnya tersenyum dan membalas perkataan Naegi.

"Yup, hal pertama yang akan aku lakukan setelah keluar dari sini adalah pergi ke toko donat, lalu memikirkan masa depanku!" Asahina berkata dengan ceria.

"Kalau di dunia sudah nggak ada toko donat lagi kamu mau gimana?" Hagakure menyindir Asahina.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membangun toko donatku sendiri, lalu memikirkan masa depanku." Asahina berbicara dengan tegas.

Semua orang tertawa ringan kecuali Togami, terlihat jelas bahwa dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Menyadari bahwa seluruh perusahaan keluarganya sudah hancur pasti sangat membuatnya terpukul. Menyadari itu Naegi mencoba menghiburnya.

"Togami-san, tak usah khawatir. Aku yakin kita pasti dapat melakukannya. Terutama kau, aku yakin kau pasti bisa menghidupkan kembali perusahaan keluargamu." Naegi mencoba menghibur Togami. Yang mengejutkan semua orang, Togami tersenyum mendengar perkataan itu.

"Hmph.. Aku tak butuh rakyat jelata sepertimu untuk menghiburku Naegi..." Togami mulai memasang wajah sombong yang biasanya dia gunakan. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk menghidupkan kembali perusahaan keluargaku. Yah, jika kalian beruntung, kalian semua mungkin bisa menjadi bawahanku suatu saat nanti." Togami mencoba untuk bersikap sombong, tapi terlihat sedikit bahwa sebenarnya perkataan Naegi memang telah sedikit menenangkannya.

"Naegi, ayo lakukan." Kirigiri menggengam tangan Naegi, tentu saja hal ini membuatnya terkejut. Wajah Naegi mulai memerah.

"Dengan orang sepertimu di sisi kita, aku yakin kita pasti dapat melakukannya." Senyuman Kirigiri membuat Naegi tersipu malu.

"Baiklah! Kirigiri-san, Togami-san, semuanya ayo..." Naegi mulai memberikan aba-aba, sambil mengeluarkan tombol merah besar yang diterimanya setelah berhasil mengalahkan Junko. Naegi menekan tombolnya, dan pintu besi raksasa yang menutupi sekolah pun akhirnya terbuka, sinar matahari yang menyilaukan langsung menyerang indera penglihatan dari keenam siswa tersebut.

"Ya!" Semuanya mengangguk bersamaan dan melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari sekolah tersebut.

Semuanya terasa sangat melegakan, tetapi hanya beberapa langkah saja, tiba-tiba Naegi roboh dan terjatuh ke tanah. Naegi menggengam kepalanya dengan keras. Semuanya kebingungan dan mencoba untuk menolong Naegi.

"Naegi! Kau tak apa-apa?" Kirigiri berteriak.

"Tidak, jangan-jangan udara di dunia luar ini beracun!" Fukawa berteriak histeris sambil menutupi hidungnya.

"Itu tak mungkin, Naegi! Tetaplah bersama kami kawan!" Hagakure mencoba untuk membantu Naegi berdiri.

"K..Kepala..., saki...it..." Naegi mengenggam kepalanya semakin erat.

"Naegi! Naegiiiiiii!" Suara Asahina-lah yang terakhir mengisi kepala Naegi, sampai akhirnya semuanya putih. Naegi kehilangan kesadarannya seolah-olah seperti mengalami serangan jantung mendadak. Bedanya, rasa sakit yang sangat tajam itu bukannya menyerang jantungnya, tetapi otaknya. Sebetulnya apa yang terjadi, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Sayang sekali, tapi hanya Naegi yang akan mengetahui jawabannya.

Author Note: Yup, jadi dengan ini, selesai sudah prologue dari cerita yang kelihatannya bakal jadi banyak chapter ini. Memang agak telat kayaknya buat mbikin fanfic Dangan Ronpa, tapi namanya aja just for fun. Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalo ada banyak kesalahan, karena ini fanfic pertama saya. Mohon dukungannya, kritik dan sarannya, kalau berkenan, mungkin di follow story nya hehehe. Rencananya chapter 2 nya bakal di post secepat mungkin, sekali lagi, maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Peace ._.v


	2. Re-Start

**Chapter 2 : Re-Start**

**Summary : Saat kelihatannya semuanya telah berakhir, Naegi mendapati dirinya tertidur di sebuah ruangan kelas. Ruangan kelas yang familiar.**

_Sudut pandang orang pertama (Naegi):_

"Mh..huah! Dimana aku?" aku terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang agak gelap, aku mengamati keadaan sekitarku, ruangan ini hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lampu yang redup. Akupun mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Hmm, kalau tidak salah, aku terkena sakit kepala yang hebat saat aku sedang berada di luar sekolah, tapi aku tak bisa mengingat apapun yang terjadi setelahnya." aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri.

"Hmm, tapi yang terpenting, dimana aku? Sepertinya familiar." aku kembali mengamati seluruh isi ruangan, ada meja dan kursi, papan tulis, dan... jendela yang tertutup besi?

"Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan..." aku mulai panik, pikiran-pikiran yang aneh melesat ke otakku, aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang, tapi tidak salah lagi, ini bukanlah hanya perasaanku saja. Aku pernah berada di ruangan ini sebelumnya.

"I...ini, tempat saat pertama kali aku terbangun di Kibougamine Academy!" bingung, shock aku berkeliling ruangan, tidak salah lagi, ini ruangan kelas Kibougamine. "Apa yang terjadi? Ah, mungkin saat aku pingsan, ada yang membawaku masuk kedalam, pasti itu." aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Tapi dimana semua orang? Kirigiri... Togami... aku harus menemukan mereka." segera setelah mengatakan hal itu pada diriku sendiri, aku berlari menuju ke depan sekolah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi firasatku agak buruk. Keadaan sekolah ini sedikit berbeda daripada saat terakhir kali aku di sini.

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu masuk sekolah, namun apa yang kulihat berbeda dengan apa yang aku ingat.

"Pintunya... tertutup? Apa-apaan ini?" bingung, aku berlari-lari untuk mengecek sekolah, dan lagi-lagi, ada hal yang tak seharusnya terjadi.

"Tangga ke lantai 2, di kunci?" saat itu aku benar-benar sudah yang terjadi? Aku tidak begitu mengerti, hanya satu ruangan yang belum aku cek, yaitu gedung olahraga. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan lemas. Sampai akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintunya.

Aku membuka pintunya dan bersiap-siap untuk melihat hal aneh yang lainnya, tetapi yang kulihat jauh lebih membingungkan dari yang aku bayangkan. Aku hanya terdiam, mulutku terbuka, apakah aku bermimpi, aku mencoba mencubit diriku sendiri. Rasanya sakit, itu berarti ini kenyataan? Tapi ini tidak mungkin... kan?

"A..anu" suaraku berhasil keluar, dan seseorang menanggapinya.

"Oh, kau siswa baru juga ya?" seseorang mencoba untuk mengajakku berbicara, tubuhnya tinggi, pakaiannya tidak rapi, sama seperti rambutnya, dan wajahnya... terlihat sedikit bodoh. Aku pun membalasnya.

"Hagakure! Apa yang terjadi?" Hagakure terlihat sedikit aneh, seperti seakan-akan ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu denganku.

"Whoa, bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku sobat? Aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diriku." Hagakure terlihat kagum dan senang, terlihat senyum lebar pada wajahnya. Anehnya, itu membuatku bertambah kesal.

"Kau sudah memberitahuku semua tentang dirimu!" aku sedikit berteriak, aku mungkin bukan seorang detektif seperti Kirigiri. Tetapi melihat semua ini...

"Hum... jangan-jangan kau adalah seorang _Super Duper Highschool Level Mentallist_? Apakah itu bakatmu? Whoa, sekolah ini penuh dengan orang yang unik!" Hagakure mulai berbicara sendiri, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Hagakure.

"No no no Hagakure-san. Lebih tepatnya disebut _Super Duper Highschool Level Esper_, karena dia bisa membaca pikiran, seperti karakter utama pada anime yang ..." aku tidak memperhatikan perkataannya lebih lanjut. Aku mengenalnya, tubuh obesitas, kacamata, dan rambutnya yang runcing itu, sudah jelas bahwa dia Yamada. Sang _Super Duper Highschool Level Otaku _yang seharusnya sudah meninggal, tetapi dia masih ada disini. Permasalahannya, bukan hanya dia yang ada di sini.

"Leon... Oowada... Fujisaki... Celes..." semuanya, semuanya benar-benar ada, hidup dan sehat. Bahkan Mukuro Ikusaba, yang menyamar menjadi Junko Enoshima. Tak salah lagi.

"AKU TELAH KEMBALI KE MASA LALU!"

Ada 15 siswa di gedung olahraga ini dan aku mengenal mereka semua. Permasalahannya adalah mereka semua tidak ada yang mengenalku! Jika aku menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku pasti dianggap gila. Kecuali, mungkin...

"Anu.. Kamu Naegi-kun ya?" sesuai dugaanku, atau lebih tepatnya ingatanku, Maizono akan segera menyapaku. Ya, dialah satu-satunya yang mengenalku saat ini, dengan kata lain, harapanku. Aku akan berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Anu... Maiz... Ugh... Argh..." baru saja aku hendak mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan, kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa sakit lagi, walaupun lebih ringan dari saat itu. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda, seperti ada suara di kepalaku.

"Jangan... beritahu... siapapun..." terdengar suara monoton di kepalaku, aku tak begitu bisa menjelaskannya, tetapi suara ini tidak seperti suara manusia.

"Naegi? Kau tak apa-apa?" Maizono terlihat khawatir. "Eh? Aku cuma sedikit pusing kok." rasa sakitnya sudah hilang, tetapi suara itu masih ada di kepalaku.

"Apa maumu? Siapa kau?" aku mencoba berkomunikasi dengan suara itu melalui pikiranku. Mengejutkannya, dia membalas pertanyaanku.

"Siapa... aku... tidaklah... penting... tetapi... tujuanku... jelas" suara itu terdengar lebih keras lagi sekarang.

"Apa tujuanmu? Apa kau yang telah membawaku ke masa lalu?" aku bertanya lagi. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tetapi aku yakin bahwa suara ini mengetahui sesuatu.

"Benar..." suara di kepalaku berhenti sejenak. "Aku... memberimu... kesempatan... kedua... untuk mengikuti... permainan... ini... dengan... semua... ingatanmu..." kali ini penjelasannya sedikit panjang.

"Kesempatan kedua?" jelas aku tak akan mempercayai ini begitu saja, tetapi suara yang berada di kepalaku, meyakinkanku bahwa memang aku mendapatkan kesempatan kedua ini.

"Aku... memberimu... kesempatan... sebagai... gantinya... kau... tak... boleh... memberitahu... siapapun..." suara itu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dan jika aku menolak?" tanyaku, jujur aku takut menanyakan pertanyaan yang seolah menantang ini, tetapi rasa penasaranku lebih kuat.

"Hal... yang... sangat... buruuuukkk..." suara itu terdengar semakin pelan, sampai akhirnya hilang seluruhnya. Aku hanya menunduk terdiam, aku telah mengerti. Intinya adalah aku harus berusaha merubah masa depan, dan menyelamatkan semuanya, sendiri. Iya kan?

"Naegi-kun?" suara Maizono menyadarkanku.

Aku telah mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, dan inilah kesempatanku untuk mengubah masa depan, dan menyelamatkan semuanya. Saat itulah aku teringat, Maizono meninggal karena bertukar kamar denganku.

Ingatan yang menyakitkan itu terus memenuhi kepalaku. Dan aku tahu satu cara untuk menghindari kejadian tersebut terjadi lagi. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan akhirnya berhasil mengatakannya. Perkataan yang menurutku akan mengubah masa depan secara drastis.

"Maaf, tapi kamu siapa? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" aku berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya.

"Eh, apa maksudmu? Kita dulu 1 SMP." Maizono terlihat shock. Matanya berputar, berusaha mencari suatu kata yang dapat membuatku mengingatnya.

"Maaf, aku tak pernah memperhatikan, jadi wajar jika aku tak mengenalmu." aku membuat perkataanku sedikit lebih kasar.

"Oh, ya sudah. Bye." Maizono melambaikan tangannya. Setelah dia pergi aku mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Maizono mulai berbincang-bincang dengan Fujisaki. Mereka berdua terlihat asyik ngobrol.

Mungkin ini memang sedikit egois**. Tetapi untuk menyelamatkanmu, kau tak boleh menjadi temanku**.

Aku memutuskan untuk mulai berkenalan (ulang) dengan para siswa lain. Dan setelah beberapa menit, suaranya mulai terdengar.

"1,2,3, test, test, test" suara Monokuma memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"Aku kepala sekolah kalian, Monokuma!" terlihat jelas bahwa semuanya terkaget-kaget, kecuali aku.

Aku... akan mengubah masa depan, lihat saja!

_~bersambung~_


	3. Back to School, Again

**Chapter 3 : Selamat Datang di Sekolah Keputus-asaan, Lagi**

**Summary : Naegi, yang telah berhasil lolos dari Junko, terjebak di masa lalu lagi. Apakah Naegi dapat merubah masa depan?**

_Sudut pandang orang pertama (Naegi):_

Sebuah boneka beruang, duduk diatas panggung. Matanya seolah-olah sedang mengamati semua yang ada di ruangan ini dengan seksama. Monokuma, beruang yang merupakan alat milik Junko untuk berhubungan dengan siswa yang lain. Lagi-lagi aku harus bertemu dengannya.

"Sebuah boneka?" Owada bertanya-tanya. Begitu juga murid-murid yang lainnya.

"Hmm, jika sekolah ini sedang mencoba untuk mengerjai kita, maka ini adalah cara yang payah." Leon menanggapi, kedua tangannya diletakan di belakang kepalanya.

"Tapi, bukankah dia terlihat imut? Iya kan Maizono-chan?" kali ini giliran Fujisaki yang berbicara. Aku amati dari tadi, memang Maizono sepertinya berhasil berteman dengan Fujisaki. Syukurlah kalau begitu, rencanaku berjalan dengan lancar. Semuanya sibuk berbicara sendiri sampai terdengar suara yang lantang memperingatkan mereka.

"Semuanya! Mohon tenang! Kepala sekolah kita sedang berbicara!" Ishimaru, seperti biasa, mencoba untuk mendisiplinkan murid yang lain. Akhirnya, Monokuma mulai berbicara lagi.

"Benar, sekali! Aku bukan boneka!" Monokuma melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Aku, MONOKUMA!" boneka itu menyeringai sangat lebar, senyumannya itu sangat mengangguku. Seandainya semua yang ada di ruangan ini tahu siapa sebenarnya Monokuma, pasti situasinya sudah sangat berbeda...

"Bonekanya bisa bergerak?" Yamada terlihat panik sampai-sampai tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang.

"Jangan-jangan boneka ini robot?" Ikusaba menanggapi. Aku tahu bahwa dia mengetahui segalanya. Dan aku juga tahu fakta bahwa Junko akan berusaha membunuhnya. Tapi aku tak boleh memberitahu siapapun.

"Argh, ini sulit. Bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkannya." aku berpikir pada diriku sendiri.

"Karena perkenalannya sudah, mari kita lanjutkan acaranya. Jadi aku akan menjelaskan apa yang akan kalian lakukan di sekolah ini." Monokuma melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Firasatku tidak enak." Sakura berkata pelan, seandainya aku tidak sedang berdiri di sebelahnya, aku pasti tak bisa mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi aku teringat, tentang kematiannya, bagaimana keluarganya disandera oleh Monokuma, dan kasus bunuh dirinya.

"Memiliki semua ingatan ini ternyata tidak semudah yang kukira." aku berpikir pada diriku sendiri.

"Baiklah aku akan memulai pidato penerimaan siswa baruku, dengarkan... " Monokuma memulai pidatonya, pada pidatonya tersebut, dia menjelaskan tentang bagaimana kita akan dikurung di sekolah ini dan harus membunuh satu sama lain. Tentu saja hal ini membuat semuanya panik. Semua orang kecuali Togami, Celes, Kirigiri. Mereka hanya terlihat sedikit kaget.

"Yah, aku memperbolehkan segala jenis metode, menusuk, membakar, bahkan menembak, karena itu, jadilah liar. Upupupu..." bagian pertama dari pidato Monokuma telah selesai, disambut dengan kegemparan dalam gedung olahraga.

"Ha? Apa ini lelucon ,ha? Membunuh satu sama lain?" Owada menghampiri Monokuma.

"Lelucon? Gaya rambutmu yang seperti jagung itu baru lelucon." Monokuma menggertak dan mengejek.

"Brengsek! Kuhajar kau!" Owada mengangkat Monokuma.

"Kekerasan pada kepala sekolah dilarang lo." Monokuma berkata serius.

"Aku tak peduli, aku akan menghancurkanmu!" Owada bersiap-siap meninju Monokuma. Tetapi mata Monokuma yang merah mulai berkedip-kedip.

"Gawat lempar! Lempar dia!" Kirigiri berteriak, "Jangan, bahaya!" aku memperingatkan Owada bersamaan dengan Kirigiri.

"Hah? Whoa!" Owada melempar Monokuma ke udara, lalu Monokuma yang itu meledak. Semua orang melihat dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa boneka itu mati?" Asahina bertanya. Tiba-tiba ada suara dari atas panggung yang menanggapi perkataannya.

"Aku bukan boneka! Aku Monokuma!" tiba-tiba Monokuma yang lain muncul di panggung.

"Kali ini kau hanya kuberi peringatan, tapi lain kali awas saja." Monokuma mengepalkan tangannya, lalu kembali berdiri tegak dan memasang wajah sok wibawa.

"Jadi, ada pertanyaan?" seluruh ruangan terdengar hening, semuanya masih kaget akan apa yang terjadi. Tetapi akhirnya seseorang memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Jadi aku harus membunuh seseorang untuk meninggalkan sekolah ini? Nyawa diganti nyawa, huh?" Togami maju ke depan, bertanya kepada Monokuma.

"Seperti suatu permainan judi, hanya saja taruhannya nyawa ya? Menarik juga, aku belum pernah mencobanya." Celes juga ikut maju ke depan. Semua siswa yang lain memandang mereka seolah-olah tak percaya.

"A..apa? Menurut kalian ini hanya game? Makhluk itu menyuruh kita membunuh satu sama lain tahu?" Fukawa berteriak histeris.

"Wah, wah, wah. Kalian berdua memang berbeda. Sama sekali tidak terlihat panik. _Super Duper Highschool Level Scion_ dan _Super Duper Highschool Level Gambler_ memang beda. Yah, tapi memang aku sudah dapat menebak, kalian berdua pasti yang akan paling tertarik pada permainanku ini." Monokuma mengomentari sifat Togami dan Celes sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, tak mungkin semudah itu bukan?" Aku maju ke depan juga. Sekarang giliran semua orang yang memandangiku dengan curiga.

"Jika kita hanya perlu membunuh, bukankah itu terlalu mudah? Bahkan aku bisa saja langsung membunuh seseorang disini. Apa itu berarti aku bisa langsung keluar?" kuakui pertanyaanku ini sedikit mengintimidasi. Tapi aku melakukan ini demi 2 hal.

"Oho, aku tak menyangka seseorang sepertimu akan berkata begitu, Naegi-kun." Monokuma mulai mendekatiku. Terlihat bahwa Monokuma sedikit panik. Begitu pula Ikusaba yang saat ini sedang menyamar menjadi Junko.

Aku akan menjelaskan rencanaku secara singkat. Ada 2 hal yang ingin kuhindari untuk sementara ini:

1. Pada saat Leon membunuh Maizono, itu semua mungkin karena mereka tidak tahu tentang Class Trial dan Eksekusi. Dengan mendesak Monokuma untuk menjelaskannya sekarang. Aku yakin semua siswa akan takut untuk membunuh satu sama lain. Paling tidak untuk sementara waktu, aku yakin tak akan ada yang mencoba melakukan tindakan sembrono. Dengan begitu, aku akan menyelamatkan Leon dan Maizono.

2. Ikusaba akan dikhianati oleh Junko saat penjelasannya tentang Class Trial beberapa hari setelah ini. Dengan mendesak Monokuma untuk menjelaskannya sekarang, aku akan mengacaukan skrip mereka. Dengan begitu, mungkin aku dapat menyelamatkan Ikusaba.

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya. Pasti ada peraturannya kan? Misalnya saja... kita tak boleh ketahuan jika membunuh." aku berhenti sejenak untuk melihat ekspresi Monokuma. Dia terlihat sedikit kebingungan, tapi akhirnya tersenyum kembali.

"Benar sekali Naegi! Upupupu... Tak kusangka ternyata kau sejeli ini. Apa kau segitu tertariknya pada permainanku ini?" Monokuma tertawa keras. Kali ini kuamati ekspresi wajah Ikusaba, ekspresinya kebingungan, tetapi dia tetap berusaha terlihat normal. Keheningan mengisi seluruh ruangan.

"Ja..jadi, ada peraturannya ya?" Asahina memecah keheningan.

"Hmm..." Kirigiri bergumam sendiri.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan menjelaskan peraturan tambahan tentang kelulusan." Monokuma kembali ke atas panggung untuk berpidato lagi. Semuanya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Pertama, kalian tidak boleh membiarkan orang lain mengetahui bahwa kalian telah membunuh seseorang." Monokuma menjelaskan.

"Jadi kita harus menciptakan Perfect Crime huh?" Celestia menggumam sambil bermain-main dengan rambutnya.

"Kedua, kalian boleh melakukan investigasi untuk mencari tahu siapa pelakunya setelah mayat ditemukan. Tetapi, sang pelaku juga memiliki kesempatan untuk mengarahkan investigasi ke kesimpulan yang salah." Monokuma berjalan ke kanan dan kiri.

"Jadi kita harus berhati-hati pada musuh dalam selimut?" Sakura memejamkan matanya.

"Ketiga! Setelah dirasa cukup, akan dilakukan... CLASS TRIAL! Ini lah bagian serunya. Upupupu..." Monokuma tertawa.

"Class Trial?" Nyaris semuanya berkata bersamaan. Tentu saja aku mengingat Class Trial, tempat dimana kau tidak akan bisa mempercayai siapapun, tidak dipercayai siapapun, dan eksekusinya yang mengerikan. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku mual, ugh...

"Dalam percobaan ini, kalian memiliki kesempatan untuk memperdebatkan siapa pembunuhnya." Monokuma berhenti berjalan, lalu menghadap ke seluruh siswa.

"Jika kalian benar mengidentifikasi pelakunya, maka pelaku akan dihukum saat itu juga. Tetapi, jika kalian salah, hanya pelaku sebenarnya yang tidak akan dihukum. Itulah peraturan Class Trial." Monokuma berhenti berbicara.

"Anu, tapi... hukumannya apa ya?" Yamada mencoba bertanya, walaupun wajahnya terlihat ragu.

"Upupupu... hukumannya adalah, ding dong dang dong... EKSEKUSI!" ucap Monokuma sambil melompat salto ke bawah.

"Eksekusi?" Ishimaru kaget, matanya terbuka lebar. Begitu juga siswa-siswa yang lainnya. Ugh, mengingat semua eksekusi yang telah kulihat benar-benar membuatku mual.

"Apa maksudmu?" Fujisaki terduduk di lantai, wajahnya ketakutan.

"Eksekusi...ya eksekusi." Monokuma menjelaskan lagi. "Dipasang di kursi listrik, diasapi dengan gas beracun, diiris oleh badai, dan sebagainya." ujar Monokuma sambil memperagakan beberapa contoh eksekusi yang baru saja dia katakan itu.

"Dengan kata lain, dihukum mati. Upupupu..." Monokuma tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Semua orang terlihat kaget, ekspresi takut terpasang di wajah mereka.

"Berarti kita semua akan dieksekusi jika kita salah." Ishimaru memecah keheningan. Badannya bergetar.

"Kurang lebih, walaupun eksekusi untuk sang pelaku lebih... ekslusif." senyuman Monokuma terlihat sinis.

"Jadi, silahkan pikirkan baik-baik, jika ingin membunuh, maupun menentukan pembunuhnya." Monokuma menantang semuanya.

Seingatku, pada bagian penjelasan yang ini, Ikusaba yang sedang menyamar akan menyerang Monokuma, dan itulah yang menyebabkan kematian Ikusaba. Apakah aku berhasil mengubahnya? Aku harap, tetapi walaupun begitu, aku yakin Monokuma akan selalu berusaha untuk menyingkirkannya. Ini benar-benar sulit.

"Hei! Jangan bercanda!" perkataan Ikusaba membuat jantungku berdebar. Apakah Ikusaba tetap berusaha untuk menjalankan perannya sekarang? Apakah ini berarti aku gagal mengubah takdirnya? Sialan, aku harus menghentikannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Class Trial? Aku tidak akan ikut dengan omong kosong itu." Ikusaba mulai maju ke depan. Aku harus segera menghentikannya.

"Hei, jangan gegabah! Kau..." aku mencoba menghentikannya. Tetapi perkataanku dihentikan oleh Monokuma. Perkataannya berbeda dengan apa yang seharusnya terjadi di ingatanku.

"Tutup mulutmu! Dilarang memotong penjelasan kepala sekolah!" Monokuma berteriak pada Ikusaba, dan itu berhasil membuatnya terdiam. Akhirnya Ikusaba hanya bisa berdiri terdiam. Apakah ini berarti aku berhasil mengubah masa depan? Seingatku, saat ini seharusnya Ikusaba sedang menginjak Monokuma.

"Kalian mengerti bukan? Aku ini benar-benar serius!" Monokuma memasang wajah seriusnya, lalu mulai berjalan maju.

"Baiklah, pengarahan siswa baru cukup sampai disini saja." Monokuma menghentikan _pengarahannya_.

"Dengan ini, upacara penerimaan siswa baru selesai, meskipun sedikit lebih panjang dan berbeda dari yang kuperkirakan karena rasa penasaran seseorang..." Monokuma melihat ke arahku. Semua siswa saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Kuharap kalian menikmati masa SMA di sini. Upupupu... Selamat tinggal!" setelah mengatakan itu, Monokuma menghilang, meninggalkan kami semua. Para siswa mulai berdiskusi dan berbicara satu sama lain.

"Jadi satu-satunya cara untuk keluar dari sini adalah membunuh ya." Celes bermain-main dengan rambutnya.

"Itu tidak masuk akal..." Ishimaru menambahkan.

"Itu hanyalah lelucon kan?" Fujisaki menggumam, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku masih belum ingin mati!" Hagakura berteriak panik.

"Ini pasti mimpi. Ini hanya mimpi." Fukawa mengenggam kepalanya, wajahnya pucat.

"Masalahnya bukan benar atau tidaknya perkataan beruang itu..." Togami mulai berbicara. Dengan ekspresi dan nada bicaranya yang arogan, semuanya langsung memperhatikannya.

"Yang jadi masalah... ada atau tidak diantara kita yang menanggapi perkataan beruang itu dengan serius." perkataan Togami berhasil membuat semuanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Pandangan mereka saling curiga satu sama lain.

Sejauh ini, masih belum ada hal yang aneh bagiku. Ikusaba berhasil kuselamatkan, kematian Maizono dan eksekusi Leon juga kemungkinan besar tak akan terjadi. Sampai tiba-tiba, Monokuma meloncat keluar dari panggung lagi. Semuanya langsung menghadap ke depan lagi.

"Oh aku hampir lupa, Mondo Owada dan Junko Enoshima, mohon tetap berada disini untuk mendapatkan pengarahan tambahan." Monokuma mengatakan suatu hal yang mencengangkan bagiku. Owada memandang Monokuma dengan curiga, sedangkan Ikusaba hanya terdiam di tempat, bagaikan seorang tentara terlatih, dan memang itulah kenyataannya. Sepertinya Ikusaba mulai tak dapat menjaga aktingnya sebagai Junko. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Monokuma lakukan?

"Cih, aku harap tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi." Owada menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Aku memperhatikan wajah Ikusaba, wajahnya terlihat bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dilakukan Monokuma? Aku benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Baiklah, semua siswa lain, dimohon keluar!" Monokuma berteriak dari atas panggung. Aku terpaksa keluar dari gedung olahraga ini dengan 12 siswa lainnya.

"Kurasa aku hanya bisa menunggu sampai Owada atau Ikusaba selesai berurusan dengan Monokuma..." aku berpikir dalam hati.

_~bersambung~_


	4. Manipulated Memory

**Chapter 4 : Memori yang dimanipulasi**

**Summary : Naegiakhirnya berhasil mengubah masa lalu, akankah masa depan ikut berubah? Jika iya, apa perubahannya?**

_Sudut pandang orang pertama (Naegi):_

Pengarahan oleh Monokuma sudah selesai, semuanya kecuali Owada dan Ikusaba sudah berkumpul di luar gedung olahraga. Setelah berbincang cukup lama, kami memutuskan untuk berkumpul di ruang makan. Setelah berdiskusi sebentar, kami memutuskan untuk menginvestigasi sekolah.

Kami memutuskan untuk melakukan investigasi secara terpisah. Asahina dan Sakura memeriksa semua jendela dan kemungkinan jalan keluar yang ada. Maizono dan Fujisaki memeriksa kamar mandi dan ruang laundry. Yamada dan Hagakure memeriksa dapur dan gudang. Togami memeriksa kamar para siswa dan tempat pembakaran sampah. Fukawa, Ishimaru, dan Celes memeriksa UKS dan ruang A/V. Kirigiri memutuskan untuk investigasi sendiri. Sedangkan aku dan Leon memeriksa ruang-ruang kelas yang ada di lantai 1.

Proses investigasi berjalan dengan lancar. Aku dan Leon telah mengecek 1 ruang kelas dan bergegas untuk menuju ruang ke-2. Saat berada di ruang kelas yang ke-2, Leon mengajakku berbicara.

"Hei Naegi!" Leon berbicara padaku. Pada saat itu aku sedang memeriksa bagian depan kelas.

"Menurutmu apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apakah perkataan si beruang itu harus kita percayai?" Leon berbicara sambil memeriksa meja dan kursi. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah.

Aku tidak kaget karena aku sudah mengalami semua hal ini sekali, tetapi aku memutuskan untuk berpura-pura kaget.

"Hmm, aku juga masih kaget sih. Tapi aku rasa beruang itu serius. Lihat saja itu!" aku menjawab sambil menunjuk kamera yang dipasang didekat papan tulis.

"Oh itu? Aku juga sudah melihatnya." Leon berjalan mendekati Naegi.

"Ada kamera di segala arah, mungkin beruang itu mencoba mengawasi kita." Leon berkata sambil menaruh tangannya di dagu.

Kami memeriksa beberapa laci dan lemari, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Setelah beberapa menit, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang makan.

"Kita mendapat tugas yang mudah. Hanya ada 2 ruang kelas di lantai 1, dan semuanya bersih. Ayo kembali ke ruang makan untuk melaporkan hasil investigasi kita." Aku mengajak Leon kembali ke ruang makan.

"Kenapa terburu-buru Naegi? Aku yakin tim yang lain masih belum selesai menginvestigasi." Leon berkata santai.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau tadi merupakan yang paling terlambat berkumpul di gedung olahraga, jadi semuanya belum bisa mengenalmu dengan baik." Leon menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

"Semua yang ada di gedung olahraga sudah saling berkenalan dan berbincang-bincang sendiri. Hanya kamu, Kirigiri, dan Togami yang nggak kelihatan tertarik untuk berkenal-kenalan. Kalian hanya memperkenalkan nama dan bakat saja." Leon memandangku seolah-olah aku ini seorang anak yang kuper. Tak menunggu balasanku, dia meninggalkan kelas. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Anu, bukannya aku nggak ingin berkenalan dengan kalian, aku cuma nggak sempat." aku menjawab sambil mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Nggak masalah. Aku mengerti kok." Leon menoleh ke belakang lalu berbicara lagi.

"Berbeda dari si Togami dan Kirigiri, siswa _Super Duper Highschool Level Lucky _sepertimu nggak mungkin sok serius ataupun sok misterius. Paling kamu cuma gugup karena banyak orang yang belum kau kenal disini." Leon menyeringai. Tentu saja itu membuatku merasa sedikit tersinggung.

Perkataan Leon membuatku berpikir. Dia menganggapku tak kenal dengan siapapun yang ada disini. Tapi kenyataannya justru sebaliknya. Karena aku mengenal mereka semua, aku jadi tidak bisa bertingkah natural. Apalagi jika aku mengingat apa yang terjadi pertama kalinya. Hal ini membuatku tidak nyaman, sehingga aku berusaha untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Maksudmu aku tak berkenalan terlalu jauh karena aku hanya seorang pemuda yang kuper?" aku membalas perkataannya.

"Pertamanya sih aku pikir begitu, tapi setelah bicara sama kamu seperti ini kayaknya aku salah. Semoga saja kita bisa berteman dengan baik. Hahaha..." setelah mengatakan itu, Leon mempercepat langkahnya untuk menuju ke ruang makan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku memang belum mengenal Leon dengan baik saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Alasannya karena dia membunuh Maizono dan akhirnya dieksekusi setelah Class Trial yang pertama. Ingatan-ingatan buruk mulai mengisi kepalaku lagi, aku memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahku untuk menuju ke ruang makan.

"Lihat saja! Aku tak akan membiarkan kau mati Leon." aku berteriak dalam hati.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, kami disambut oleh seseorang. Owada duduk di sebuah kursi di meja makan. Aku amati, ada banyak benda hitam di atas meja.

"Yo! Lama sekali kalian. Aku menunggu hampir setengah jam tahu?" Owada menyambut kedatanganku dan Leon.

"Hei Owada, apa yang beruang itu lakukan padamu?" Leon membalas sambutan Owada.

"Dia hanya menyuruhku membagikan _Buku Pedoman Elektronik Siswa_ ini kepada kalian semua. Sialan, menyuruhku membawa 15 langsung, berat sekali." Owada mengeluh, tapi masih belum berhenti sampai disitu.

"Cih! Beruang itu menasihatiku tentang bagaimana kekerasan dilarang di sekolah ini. Lalu menghukumku dengan menyuruhku membawa barang-barang berat. Benar-benar sok disiplin." Owada tersenyum sendiri. Aku dan Leon tertawa mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba, seseorang masuk ke dalam ruang makan dan duduk di sebelah Owada.

"Dia sendiri yang mencoba menyuruh kita membunuh satu sama lain, sekarang dia melarang kita menggunakan kekerasan. Apa-apaan itu, dasar panda bau." suara itu berasal dari Ikusaba. Dia masuk ke ruang makan dengan santai.

"Junko-san, kau tidak apa-apa? Monokuma tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kan?" aku bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu lama di dalam sana, aku bahkan sudah keluar dari tadi." Owada bertanya penasaran.

"Aku nggak begitu mendengarkannya jadi aku tak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi. Tapi dia tak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh tuh. Tapi rasanya, kepalaku agak pusing setelah keluar dari gedung olahraga" Junko menjawab dengan santai, dia memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

Entah cuma perasaanku saja, tetapi sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari Ikusaba, aktingnya sebagai Junko terlihat lebih natural. Seperti tidak sedang menyamar sama sekali. Tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku senang kau tak apa-apa." aku menarik nafas lega.

"Hmm, ada apa ini Naegi-kun? Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku? Janga-jangan kau suka aku? Maaf ya, tapi kamu bukan tipeku." Ikusaba tersenyum menyindirku. Rasanya memang ada yang aneh dari tingkah laku Ikusaba, tapi aku tak ingin memikirkannya sekarang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, semuanya mulai datang satu persatu dan berkumpul di ruang makan. Yang terakhir datang adalah Togami dan Kirigiri. Kami semua berkumpul di meja dan bersiap berbagi hasil investigasi masing-masing.

"15 siswa sudah berkumpul disini. Berarti tak ada yang terbunuh selama investigasi, baguslah kalau begitu." Celes berbicara pertama.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai! Dengan ini aku nyatakan Pertemuan Rutin Murid ke-1 dimulai!" Ishimaru berkata lantang.

"Baiklah, pertama, ini _Buku Pedoman Elektronik Siswa_ milik kalian masing-masing. Jangan sampai hilang. Monokuma bilang bahwa barang ini sangat penting. Barang ini berisi data kalian masing-masing. Nama lengkap, jenis kelamin, bakat, golongan darah, dan sebagainya. Ada beberapa peraturan yang harus kita turuti di sekolah ini, dan semuanya tertulis di situ." Owada membagikannya satu-persatu kepada kami semua.

Setelah semuanya mendapatkan milik masing-masing, kita langsung berbagi hasil investigasi.

"Aku dan Sakura mencoba membuka semua jendela yang ada, tetapi tak ada yang dapat terbuka. Sakura bahkan mencoba untuk menghancurkan dindingnya, tetapi sia-sia." Asahina melapor pertama, Sakura hanya mengangguk di sebelahnya.

"Saat akan memeriksa UKS dan ruang A/V, aku menemukan tangga untuk menuju ke lantai 2. Sayangnya tangga itu tertutup jeruji." Celes melapor sambil memainkan rambutnya sendiri.

"Di dalam UKS dan ruang A/V sendiri tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan! Kalian semua boleh bertanya pada Fukawa untuk memastikannya." Ishimaru juga ikut melapor.

"Dengan kata lain, kita hanya bisa memeriksa lantai 1 bangunan ini." Kirigiri menambahkan.

"Ruangan asrama terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tak ada hal yang mencurigakan sama sekali." Togami melaporkan hasil investigasinya.

"Aku juga menemukan ruang pembakaran sampah, tetapi ruangan tersebut tertutup jeruji, jadi tak bisa kuperiksa lebih lanjut." Togami menambahkan sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Kulkasnya penuh dengan makanan, jadi kita tak perlu khawatir tentang makanan. Monokuma bilang kulkasnya akan diisi ulang setiap hari." Hagakure melaporkan penemuannya dengan bangga.

"Juga ada beberapa buah dan sayuran segar yang cukup untuk sangat lama. Jadi kita tak perlu takut kelaparan." Yamada menambahkan.

"Aku memeriksa kamar mandi dan ruangan laundry, tak ada hal yang aneh di sana." Maizono memberitahu seluruh siswa tentang hasil investigasinya.

"Aku dan Naegi memeriksa ruangan kelas yang ada di lantai 1, tapi tak ada apa-apa." Leon melaporkan hasil investigasi kita.

"Kami berdua hanya menyadari bahwa kamera dipasang dimana-mana." aku menambahkan.

"Eh-em, apakah ada hal lain yang ingin dilaporkan?" Ishimaru bertanya kepada semuanya.

"Kita tak berhasil menemukan jalan keluar maupun pelakunya. Penyelidikan ini tidak ada artinya." Fukawa terdengar pesimis.

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang dapat kita pastikan." Celes tersenyum.

"Fakta bahwa kita terjebak dan tak ada jalan keluar dimanapun." Celes meneruskan.

"Argh... Apa yang harus aku lakukan." Fukawa semakin panik.

"Kau dengar sendiri apa perkataan Monokuma kan?" Togami berkata tiba-tiba.

"Jika ingin keluar dari sini, bunuh seseorang." kata Togami datar. Semua siswa langsung terlihat suram lagi.

"Hentikan! Itu nggak lucu." Ikusaba menanggapi perkataan Togami.

"Pasti ada hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan." Leon menambahkan.

"Sudah jelas kan? Kita harus beradaptasi..." Celes berkata pelan.

"Haa? Jadi kamu setuju untuk tinggal di sini." Ikusaba membalas perkataan Celes, lalu Celes membalasnya lagi dengan tenang.

"Di situasi seperti ini, bukan yang pintar maupun yang kuatlah yang akan bertahan hidup, tetapi..." Celes belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, tapi aku ikut berbicara.

"...hanya yang dapat beradaptasi pada perubahan yang akan bertahan hidup kan?" aku menyelesaikan perkataan Celes. Aku sudah sering mendengar Celes mengatakan itu sebelumnya. Perkataanku ini sedikit mengejutkan Celes.

"Hmm, Naegi-kun, ternyata kau mengerti juga ya?" Celes tersenyum.

Aku masih bisa mengingat semuanya dengan jelas, motif Celes saat membunuh Yamada. Pada Class Trial ke-3, aku berhasil membuktikan bahwa Celes membunuh Yamada, dan motifnya adalah karena Celes ingin segera kabur dari sekolah ini. Walaupun Celes selalu berbicara tentang adaptasi, Celes sendiri sebetulnya tak ingin beradaptasi, tetapi dia selalu memasang wajah sok kuat. Tentu saja hanya aku yang mengetahui perasaan Celes yang sebenarnya, karena ini adalah memori dari kenyataan yang sebelumnya. Aku memandang Celes, aku merasa sedikit bersimpati kepadanya. Seandainya dia tak egois dan menutupi emosinya yang sesungguhnya, mungkin pada saat itu dia tak akan membunuh siapapun.

"Celes-san..." aku berkata pelan, Celes menoleh.

"Ada apa Naegi-kun?" Celes tersenyum kepadaku.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya." aku berkata pelan. Perkataanku ini berhasil membuat Celes terlihat kaget, tetapi akhirnya dia tersenyum lagi.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu Naegi-san. Berhenti mengatakan hal yang aneh." Celes membalas dengan ketus.

"Ngomong-ngomong teman-teman, aku punya saran untuk kita semua." Celes berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Coba perhatikan buku panduan kalian, ada peraturan yang mengatakan tentang jam malam, benar kan? Disini tertulis bahwa pada jam 22.00 sampai jam 07.00 merupakan jam malam, daerah yang boleh dijelajahi pada jam malam dibatasi..." Celes membuka buku panduan elektroniknya dan membacakan peraturan tersebut, semuanya juga membuka buku panduan mereka masing-masing.

"Terus kenapa dengan peraturan ini?" Ikusaba berbicara ketus.

"Mudah saja, aku ingin kita membuat peraturan tambahan kita sendiri." Celes menambahkan.

"Terus, peraturan apa?" Hagakure bertanya.

"Peraturan tambahannya adalah, kita..." sebelum Celes menyelesaikan perkataannya, aku memotongnya lagi.

"...tidak boleh keluar dari kamar asrama pada jam malam. Benarkan Celes-san?" aku memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Celes, sekali lagi Celes terlihat kaget, lalu tersenyum.

"Benar. Kita tak boleh keluar dari kamar pada jam malam." Celes menganggukan kepalanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Fukawa bertanya pada Celes.

"Tanpa aturan itu, kita akan menghabiskan waktu setiap malam meringkuk dalam ketakutan. Siapa tahu ada yang akan membunuhmu saat kau tertidur." Celes menjelaskan.

"Eh!" Maizono, Fujisaki, dan Asahina kedengarannya ketakutan mendengar penjelasan Celes.

"Tentu saja, ini hanyalah peraturan yang kita buat sendiri. Jadi tak ada yang bisa memaksa kalian untuk menurutinya. Ini tergantung kalian mau bekerja sama atau tidak." Celes kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Hmh... dengan kata lain, tak masalah jika aku melanggarnya bukan." Togami berkata seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa dia tak akan mengikuti peraturan yang dibuat Celes ini.

"Tidak, aku tak bisa melarangmu, Togami-san." Celes membalas dengan senyuman.

Suasana sempat mendadak hening, sampai akhirnya Ishimaru berbicara.

"Whoa, lihat sudah hampir jam malam. Sebaiknya kita menutup acara kita sampai disini saja. Semuanya ayo kembali ke kamar kalian." Ishimaru berteriak pada semua siswa.

"Baik-baik, tak perlu berteriak-teriak." Yamada mengeluh sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Beberapa siswa yang lainnya juga ikut bubar.

Para siswa mulai keluar satu persatu, sampai akhirnya hanya tersisa aku, Ikusaba, dan Celes di ruang makan. Ikusaba bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke dapur. Tak lama kemudian, Celes berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi. Namun sebelum Celes pergi, dia bertanya sesuatu padaku.

"Naegi-kun, dari tadi kau selalu memotong pembicaraanku, apa maksudmu sebenarnya? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang ingin aku katakan?" Celes penasaran.

"Aku sudah bilang kan." jawabku.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Mungkin kamu tak mengenaliku, tapi aku mengenalmu." jawabku.

"Naegi-kun, kalau hanya berbicara semua orang juga bisa." Celes berkata datar.

"Aku tak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu sebelum masuk ke sekolah ini. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengenalku. Dipikir sampai kapanpun tetap tak masuk akal." kata Celes sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku memang mengenalmu." aku membalas perkataannya.

"Menarik, mana buktinya?" Celes mengulurkan tangannya.

"Buktiknya bukan barang..." aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Lalu apa?" Celes terlihat tak sabar.

"Buktinya adalah namamu, **Taeko-san**." aku mengatakan nama Celes.

Celes kaget, dia memandangku dengan curiga. Tetapi dengan cepat, dia langsung memasang wajahnya yang biasa.

"Sepertinya kau tidak berbohong ya? Kau memang mengenalku. Sangat mengenalku. Tapi aneh, kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat siapa dirimu Naegi?" Celes tersenyum, aku hanya bisa terduduk di kursiku.

"Jika kau tahu sampai sejauh itu tentang diriku, kau pasti bukan orang sembarangan." Celes berkata pelan.

"Celes, sekarang kau percaya kan? Jika kau memiliki masalah, kau boleh mengatakannya padaku." pada saat aku mengatakannya, Celes terlihat sedikit tersinggung.

"Kau anak yang menarik." Celes tersenyum padaku, tetapi senyumannya yang ini tak begitu terlihat meyakinkan.

"Aku akan terus mengawasimu, Makoto Naegi." Celes membalikan badannya dan bergegas kembali ke kamarnya, sementara aku masih duduk terdiam di kursiku.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu Celes." aku berkata dalam hati.

Saat aku akan segera berdiri untuk meninggalkan ruang makan, ada yang memanggilku dari dapur.

"Hey, Kau masih disini Naegi? Apa kau mau apel?" Ikusaba keluar dari dapur dengan membawa 2 buah apel.

"Ah, tidak perlu, terima kasih." aku menolak dengan sopan.

"Tak usah terlalu kaku begitu. Ini tangkaplah!" Ikusaba melempar sebuah apel ke arahku. Akhirnya aku terpaksa menangkapnya.

"Orang bilang, apel mengandung acetylcholine yang dapat merangsang otak untuk menghasilkan mimpi yang indah. Aku tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba kan?" Ikusaba sekarang sudah duduk di sebelahku. Entah kenapa, tapi rasanya tingkah lakunya memang sedikit aneh. Apakah Monokuma menyuruh Ikusaba untuk berakting seperti ini? Yah, bagaimanapun juga dia sudah memberiku sesuatu, jadi aku harus berterima kasih.

"Terima kasih, Ikusaba-san." aku mengucapkan terima kasihku kepada Ikusaba. Saat itulah aku sadar bahwa aku telah melakukan suatu kesalahan besar.

"Celaka, tanpa sadar aku memanggil Ikusaba dengan nama aslinya." Aku bergumam dalam hati, aku panik. Jika sampai Ikusaba tahu bahwa aku tahu identitasnnya yang sebenarnya, pasti Monokuma juga akan tahu. Itu berarti aku pasti akan segera tamat. Celaka!

"Naegi-kun..." Ikusaba menatap mataku, tapi aku tak berani menatpnya kembali. Aku takut mendengar apa yang akan dia katakan setelah ini.

"Anu... Siapa itu Ikusaba-san?" wajah Ikusaba terlihat bingung. Aku kaget, bagaiman bisa Ikusaba tak mengenal dirinya sendiri. Apakah ini hanya akting? Aku mencoba memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya. Wajah Ikusaba benar-benar terlihat bingung, seperti memang tak kenal siapa itu Ikusaba. Kalau memang dia sedang berakting, aku yakin dia pantas mendapat julukan _Super Duper Highschool Level Actress_. Permasalahannya satu, Ikusaba bukanlah _Super Duper Highschool Level Actress_. Itu berarti dia tidak sedang berakting.

"Anu, Enoshima-san?" aku mencoba memanggilnya Enoshima.

"Iya? Ada apa Naegi-kun." Ikusaba menjawab dengan santai, sama sekali tidak panik walaupun aku telah mengatakan nama aslinya. Jangan-jangan...

"Apakah kamu punya saudara perempuan?" aku bertanya, memastikan kebenaran.

"Hah, kenapa kau tanya seperti itu? Tidak, aku tidak punya saudara perempuan. Memangnya kenapa?" Ikusaba menjawab pertanyaanku dengan cepat dan jelas. Tak salah lagi, ini bukan akting. Aku mengamati wajahnya dengan seksama, terdapat bintik-bintik di sekitar wajahnya. Itu berarti dia benar-benar Mukuro Ikusaba.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya penasaran kok. Hahaha..." aku tertawa canggung.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang aneh Naegi." sambil memakan apelnya, Ikusaba berbicara padaku.

"Apa kau tidak takut, berdua denganku disini. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu dengan mudah lho." Ikusaba tertawa ringan.

"Tentu saja tadi itu aku hanya bercanda, tapi kamu memang harus lebih berhati-hati, Naegi. Jangan mudah mempercayai orang lain. Apalagi setelah apa yang dikatakan oleh beruang sialan tadi." Ikusaba melanjutkan perkataannya. Beberapa menit berlalu, aku hanya duduk terdiam sambil mengamatinya dengan tak percaya. Setelah beberapa menit, Ikusaba berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ah, sudah larut, aku harus tidur, bye." setelah menghabiskan apelnya, Ikusaba pergi menuju ke kamarnya. Aku mengamatinya dari belakang. Aku tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi aku tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti ulah Monokuma." aku bergumam dalam hati.

"Sama seperti yang dia lakukan padaku dan yang lainnya. Monokuma pasti telah **memanipulasi memori **milik Mukoro Ikusaba, sehingga sekarang dia benar-benar menganggap dirinya Junko Enoshima." pikirku.

"Sialan! Bahkan saudaranya sendiri dia jadikan salah satu pemain dalam permainan maut ini."

_~bersambung~_


	5. New Game

**Chapter 5 : New Game +**

**Summary : Ikusaba Mukuro telah dicuci otak oleh Monokuma, sehingga sekarang dia menganggap bahwa dirinya benar-benar Junko Enoshima yang asli.**

_Sudut pandang orang ketiga:_

"Sialan! Bahkan saudaranya sendiri dia jadikan salah satu pemain dalam permainan maut ini." Naegi berteriak sendiri di ruang makan. Fakta bahwa memori milik Ikusaba telah diganti oleh Monokuma membuatnya bingung.

"Apa sih yang ada dipikirannya sebenarnya? Ugh... tak ada gunanya kupikir terus, lebih baik aku juga segera kembali ke kamarku." Naegi beranjak dari kursinya lalu menuju ke kamar asramanya dengan lemas.

Sementara itu, Junko yang merupakan dalang dari game ini, sedang mengawasi ke-15 siswa lewat semua kamera yang ada di seluruh sekolah. Junko duduk dikursinya sambil memangku sebuah boneka Monokuma. Dilihatnya layar-layar yang menampilkan seluruh sudut sekolah tersebut.

"Hmm, akhirnya semua murid sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing." Junko melihat ke layar yang menampilkan seluruh kamar tidur dari ke-15 siswa yang ada.

"Yang terakhir masuk kamar adalah Naegi." Junko memfokuskan pandangannya ke kamar Naegi.

"Makoto Naegi, kelihatannya kau akan menjadi pemain yang paling menarik dalam game ini. Upupupu... bahkan sampai memaksaku untuk memakai _Plan B_." Junko tertawa sendiri.

"Tapi harus kuakui, _Plan B _juga tidak terlalu buruk. Aku bahkan merahasiakan rencana ini dari Ikusaba" kali ini Junko mengamati layar yang menampilkan kamar saudara perempuannya.

"Dia memang saudara yang payah, rencana kita baru terganggu sedikit saja aktingnya langsung kacau begitu." Junko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jika diteruskan, bisa-bisa terbongkar semua identitas kita. Satu-satunya jalan, aku harus mengganti memorinya menjadi bersih." Junko menjelaskan rencananya seolah-olah sedang menjelaskan pada seseorang.

"Rencananya cukup sederhana. Pertama, tanpa sepengetahuan Ikusaba, aku memanipulasi memori masa lalunya, menggunakan metode yang diciptakan oleh **Matsuda* **aku sekarang bisa mengganti memori masa lalu seseorang dengan mudah." Junko menjelaskan.

"Kedua, aku mengubah memori masa lalunya dan mengisinya dengan memori masa laluku. Tetapi, aku tidak mengikutkan memoriku sebagai _Super Duper Highschool Level Despair_. Dengan kata lain, aku mengubah Ikusaba menjadi Junko baik-baik." Junko melanjutkan.

"Ketiga, aku melepaskannya ke dalam sekolah sebagai siswa biasa. Dengan begitu, Saudariku tersayang dapat merasakan tegangnya permainan yang kuciptakan ini. Dia bisa ikut membunuh, bisa terbunuh, mengikuti Class Trial, atau bahkan dieksekusi. Ah... betapa baiknya aku ini." Junko senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau dapat memahami rencanaku, Monokuma-chan?" Junko bertanya pada boneka yang dia pegang.

" Tentu saja Nona Junko yang cantik. Upupupu..." Junko menggerak-gerakan boneka Monokuma sehingga seolah-olah mereka berdua sedang berbincang bincang sendiri.

"Upupupu... aku sudah tidak sabar." Junko tertawa. Dengan demikian, hari pertama akhirnya berakhir.

_**Keesokan harinya:**_

_Sudut pandang orang pertama (Naegi):_

"Semuanya bangun! Sudah jam 7 pagi!" suara pengumuman Monokuma terdengar dari seluruh kamar. Aku terbangun setelah mendengarnya.

"Huh, tak kusangka Monokuma akan membangunkanku dari tidurku lagi." aku mengeluh. Pengumuman Monokuma masih berlanjut.

"Maaf tidak bisa menjelaskan tentang kamar asrama kalian secara mendetail kemarin, maka dari itu, akan aku jelaskan secara singkat fasilitas yang ada di kamar kalian masing-masing." suara Monokuma terdengar nyaring.

"Beberapa dari kalian mungkin sudah menyadari, tetapi ada beberapa perbedaan antar kamar asrama pria dan wanita." Monokuma melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Pertama, kamar mandi di kamar wanita dapat dikunci dari dalam, sedangkan yang pria tidak bisa. Jadi jangan ada yang _complain_ ya." saat Monokuma menjelaskan tentang kamar mandi, aku mulai teringat kematian Maizono tetapi aku langsung menyingkirkannya dari otakku.

"Kedua, di kamar pria masing-masing aku beri peralatan bekerja seperti tang, palu, obeng, dan sebagainya. Kalian boleh menggunakannya sesuka kalian, untuk membobol kamar orang juga boleh. Upupupu..." Monokuma tertawa.

"Sedangkan yang perempuan, masing-masing aku beri peralatan menjahit, jarum, dan juga bagan letak titik akupuntur manusia, jika ditancapkan di tempat yang tepat, bisa langsung melumpuhkan seseorang lho. Sekali lagi, kalian boleh menggunakannya semau kalian." Monokuma melanjutkan penjelasannya yang panjang.

"Baik, cuma sampai segitu saja. Aku harap hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Upupupu..." dengan itu, pengumuman Monokuma selesai.

Aku berusaha mengingat-ngingat tentang apa yang seharusnya terjadi. Kalau tidak salah, seharusnya hari ke-2 dan ke-3 ini berlangsung dengan aman, tapi pada hari ke-4 nanti, Monokuma akan menunjukan pada seluruh siswa beberapa rekaman yang mengerikan. Lalu pada hari ke-5, terjadi pembunuhan pertama.

"Berarti aku masih punya waktu sekitar 2 hari sampai Monokuma mulai beraksi ya? Dengan kata lain, 2 hari ini adalah waktu bebas." aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku.

"Kalau begitu, 2 hari ini aku hanya bisa bergaul dengan biasa (Free Time) dengan teman-temanku." Aku bergumam sendiri. Untuk beberapa saat, aku hanya diam dan berpikir, lalu aku memutuskan untuk mandi.

"Hari ini dan besok sepertinya hanya akan menjadi hari yang membosankan." Aku menghela nafas, sambil masuk ke kamar mandi.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, aku selesai mandi. Sekarang aku harus pergi ke ruang makan untuk berkumpul dan sarapan. Pada saat aku keluar dari kamar, Owada juga baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hoi, Naegi. Mau pergi ke ruang makan?" Owada menghampiriku.

"Iya, ayo kesana bersama. Jangan sampai kita adalah yang terakhir." aku mencoba untuk berbincang-bincang.

"Hmm, kalau kita sampai terlambat, pasti Ishimaru akan berteriak-teriak pada kita. Orang itu memang tidak bisa santai." Owada kelihatan malas.

Aku berbincang-bincang cukup lama dengan Owada, Owada itu sebenarnya orangnya baik, hanya saja dia itu kasar dan emosional. Alasan itu juga menjadi alasan dari kematiannya dan Fujisaki. Aku harus terus mengawasi Owada, jangan sampai kesalahan yang sama terulang dua kali.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, semua siswa sudah berkumpul di meja yang kemarin. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang masih makan, ada yang sedang berbincang-bincang, dan ada yang hanya duduk terdiam, misalnya saja Kirigiri.

"Kalian berdua kenapa bisa terlambat? Murid yang baik selalu datang tepat waktu!" terdengar suara Ishimaru memanggil kami.

"Hah... Masih pagi sudah teriak-teriak." Owada membalas teriakan Ishimaru. Lalu kami berdua duduk dan mengambil sarapan masing-masing.

Pagi hari berjalan dengan normal, setelah sarapan kami hanya berbincang-bincang dan terkadang mencari cara untuk bisa kabur dari sekolah ini. Tak lama setelahnya, perkumpulan pagi selesai dan masing-masing siswa melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Beberapa ada yang memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri, dan ada yang tetap berada di ruang makan.

Aku mengamati daerah sekitarku. Asahina dan Sakura sedang makan donat dan minum teh di dekat dapur. Yamada berbincang-bincang dengan Hagakure, aku nggak tahu mereka berdua membicarakan apa, tetapi aku bisa membayangkannya. Sedangkan Kirigiri hanya termenung sendiri di pojok ruangan. Aku memutuskan untuk mengajak Kirigiri berbicara.

"Anu, Kirigiri-san?" aku memanggil Kirigiri dan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa Naegi? Ada urusan denganku?" Kirigiri bertanya dengan datar. Aku tak begitu mengamatinya dulu karena masih belum tahu, tetapi nada bicara Kirigiri memang benar-benar mirip detektif, bahkan saat ingatannya masih hilang.

"Ah tidak? Aku hanya ingin meluangkan waktu bersamamu kok. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu kok." perkataanku pasti terdengar sangat payah dan mencurigakan, tapi aku yakin Kirigiri mengerti maksudku.

"Hmm, begitu ya? Aku barusaja akan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman, kau mau ikut?" Kirigiri mengajakku membuat minuman di dapur.

Akhirnya aku dan Kirigiri membuat minuman di dapur. Kami berdua menyeduh teh dalam sebuah teko dan membawa 2 buah cangkir. Setelah semuanya siap, aku membantu Kirigiri membawanya ke ruang makan.

Selama beberapa menit kami berdua hanya duduk di ruang makan. Kami berbincang-bincang seperlunya. Sebetulnya aku sedikit sedih karena harus kembali ke masa lalu. Walaupun itu berarti aku bisa bertemu dengan semua temanku yang seharusnya sudah mati. Semua ingatan dari siswa yang selamat denganku semuanya akan menghilang. Togami, Asahina, Fukawa, Hagakure, dan juga Kirigiri. Hubunganku dengan mereka akan kembali menjadi nol. Contohnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Haaaah..." aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Naegi, apa kau merasa takut?" tiba-tiba Kirigiri bertanya padaku.

"Hmm, takut apa?" aku membalasnya, rasanya mirip seperti Déjà vu. "Terjebak di sekolah ini." balas Kirigiri. "Tentu saja aku takut, siapa yang tidak." aku menjawab.

"Baguslah kalau, begitu. Ketakutan itu adalah tanda bahwa seseorang memiliki imajinasi." Kirigiri menasihatiku.

"Imajinasia ya?" aku membalasnya.

"Orang yang tidak memiliki imajinasi tak akan merasakan takut, tetapi manusia yang tak punya imajinasi, tak ada bedanya dengan robot bukan?" Kirigiri bertanya.

"Tapi kau sendiri tidak terlihat takut kok." aku menjawab.

"Tentu saja aku takut, aku hanya tidak menunjukannya kepada orang lain." Kirigiri tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri juga tidak kelihatan takut, Naegi." Kirigiri menambahkan.

"Eh, masa sih? Hahaha." aku hanya bisa tertawa.

"Daripada dibilang terlihat takut, kau lebih pantas dibilang terlihat khawatir. Seolah-olah kamu sedang memikul suatu tanggung jawab yang besar." Kirigiri mengomentari.

"Khawatir?" jawabku.

"Dari kemarin aku mengamatimu, wajahmu benar-benar menunjukan ekspresi orang yang kesusahan. Apa kau ada masalah?" Kirigiri bertanya curiga.

"Ah, tidak kok. Ahahaha..." lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tertawa.

"Yah, aku juga tak ingin mencampuri urusan orang terlalu dalam, jadi mungkin kita cukup membicarakannya sampai di sini, Ok." Kirigiri menghabiskan minumannya, lalu bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Ok, mungkin hanya bisa sampai di sini saja untuk pagi ini. Aku juga ikut meninggalkan ruang makan dan kembali ke kamar. Sesampainya dikamar, aku membaringkan badan di kasur.

"Masih tersisa sore ini dan besok." pikirku.

"Sepertinya dua hari ini hanya akan menjadi hari yang membosankan." gumamku dalam hati.

Dan dengan begitu, akhirnya hari ke-2 sudah selesai, pada hari ke-3 kami juga tidak melakukan hal-hal yang signifikan. Sampai akhirnya, datang juga hari ke-4.

_~bersambung~_

NB: **Matsuda* **adalah karakter dari salah satu novelnya Dangan Ronpa, judulnya _Dangan Ronpa Zero _, singkatnya di novel itu, si Matsuda itu salah satu siswa di Kibougamine, bakatnya Super Duper Highschool Level Neurologist. Jadi dia ahli dalam studi ilmu ingatan manusia. Si Junko tahu cara memanipulasi memori orang dari si Matsuda ini.


	6. Failure

**Chapter 6 : Failure**

**Summary : Hari pertama sudah berlalu, apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah Naegi sudah berhasil menghindari kematian Maizono?**

_Sudut pandang orang pertama (Naegi):_

"Semuanya bangun! Sudah jam 7 pagi!" suara pengumuman Monokuma terdengar dari seluruh kamar. Aku terbangun setelah mendengarnya, dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Aku langsung menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Hah... sudah hari ke-4 ya? Apakah hari ini akan baik-baik saja?" aku menghela nafas sambil mandi. Beberapa menit berlalu, aku selesai mandi untuk segera pergi ke ruang makan.

Aku bergegas menuju ke ruang makan, beberapa orang sudah berda di ruang makan seperti biasa. Kami menunggu sampai semua siswa lengkap untuk memulai pertemuan pagi kami. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, semua siswa sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Wajah mereka sudah sedikit suram, terkurung selama 3 hari disini pasti membuat mereka tak nyaman. Pertemuan pagi kita akhirnya dimulai. Leon yang pertama kali bicara.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita nggak mungkin dapat petunjuk baru kalau berulang kali mencari di tempat yang sama." Leon menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya lantai 1 yang bisa kita selidiki." Owada menyetujui perkataan Leon. Seluruh ruangan jadi bertambah suram.

"Apakah kita akan terperangkap disini selamanya?" Fujisaki bergumam pelan sambil menahan tangis.

"Apakah tak akan ada yang menyelamatkan kita?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Tenang saja Fujisaki-san." Maizono menenangkan Fujisaki.

"Iya benar, sebentar lagi pasti kita akan di selamatkan." Asahina ikut menghibur Fujisaki.

"Apa? Diselamatkan?" Fukawa kaget.

"Mana mungkin semudah itu." Ikusaba ikut menimpali.

"Kita kan sudah terkurung selama 3 hari, mana mungkin pihak berwajib tidak menyadarinya? Polisi pasti sedang melakukan sesuatu kan?" Asahina berkata santai namun sedikit kebingungan.

"Jangan naif! Coba lihat semua yang sudah dilakukan oleh beruang itu." Togami membalas perkataan Asahina.

"Semua yang ada disini benar-benar dipersiapkan secara matang, aku yakin pelaku yang telah mengurung kita disini telah memikirkan sampai sejauh itu." Togami melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Itu benar, dengan persiapan yang sejauh ini, aku ragu si pelaku belum memikirkan cara untuk bebas dari polisi." Kirigiri menambahkan.

"Benar sekali, benar sekali." tiba-tiba saja Monokuma muncul.

"Tak ada gunanya kalian mengandalkan polisi. Apa kalian lupa? Kalau kau ingin keluar, bunuhlah seseorang." lanjut Monokuma.

Seluruh ruangan terlihat suram, semua orang memasang ekspresi wajah kebingungan dan kepanikan. Monokuma yang melihat itu semua, duduk di sebuah kursi dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku mengatakan ini untuk menyemangati kalian semua. Sudah masuk hari ke-4 tapi situasinya masih saja membosankan." Monokuma melipat kedua tangannya.

"Mau berapa kalipun kau menghasut kami, kami tak akan membunuh satu sama lain!" aku berteriak pada Monokuma.

"Hmm, padahal aku sudah mengatur karakter, latar, dan seting sekolah ini agar situasinya cocok seperti pada novel-novel misteri. Tetapi kalau unsur yang satu ini dihilangkan, sepertinya masih belum ada yang tertarik untuk saling membunuh." Monokuma berbicara seolah-olah sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Hilang? Apa yang hilang?" Hagakure bertanya dari belakang.

"Tentu saja yang kumaksud adalah MOTIF. Baiklah, karena kalian masih belum mau membunuh satu sama lain, aku akan memberi kalian motif masing-masing. Semuanya, Nanti malam, diwajibkan kalian ke ruang A/V! Jika sampai tidak datang, awas saja ya! Aku akan mempersiapkannya lebih dahulu." Monokuma berkata sinis lalu berjalan keluar.

"Motif?" Sakura bergumam dari belakang.

"Apa maksudnya kita akan diberi motif?" Yamada bertanya kepada Hagakure.

"Mana aku tahu? Lebih baik kita menunggu sampai nanti malam di ruang A/V." Hagakure menjawab pertanyaan Yamada.

Pagi, siang, dan sore berlalu begitu saja. Dan begitu sampai pada malam hari, kami semua pergi ke Ruang A/V. Setelah sampai, Monokuma memberikan DVD kepada seluruh siswa dan menyuruh kami untuk memutarnya sendiri-sendiri.

Semuanya mulai memutar DVD mereka masing-masing. Aku melihat punyaku, ada adik dan kedua orang tuaku dalam video sedang menyemangatiku, tetapi setelah beberapa detik, suasananya menjadi berantakan. Ruang tamu rumahku hancur dan semua keluargaku menghilang. Aku memang sudah melihat ini sekali, tetapi melihatnya lagi masih membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Aku selesai menonton videoku. Seluruh kelas menjadi gempar.

"Apa-apaan ini? Bajingan!" Owada membanting DVDnya.

Semua orang terlihat bingung, Monokuma hanya bisa tertawa.

"Upupupu... bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah ingin keluar dari sekolah ini sekarang?" Monokuma tertawa. Semuanya panik, sampai akhirnya seluruh ruang digemparkan oleh teriakan seseorang.

"Tidaaaaakkk!" Maizono berteriak.

"Aku harus keluar dari sini! Aku harus keluar secepat mungkin! Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi?" Maizono terduduk di lantai, dia menggigil ketakutan. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya sedikit membiru.

"Maizono-san..." aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan, tiba-tiba Kirigiri bangkit berdiri.

"Sebenarnya siapa kamu? Apa alasanmu melakukan ini. Kamu ingin kami melakukan apa?" Kirigiri menanyai Monokuma.

"Apa yang kuinginkan? Aku hanya ingin kalian semua... **putus asa!** Hanya itu." Monokuma membalas perkataan Kirigiri.

"Tidak!" Maizono histeris. Tak lama setelahnya Maizono berlari keluar ruangan.

"Maizono-san!" aku mencoba mengejarnya.

"Maizono-san!" Fujisaki juga ikut mengejar Maizono keluar ruangan, aku mengikuti Fujisaki dari belakang.

"Apa-apaan sih ini?" beberapa siswa yang berada di ruang A/V terlihat panik, tetapi beberapa ada yang mengikutiku dan Fujisaki mengejar Maizono. Ada Asahina, Sakura, dan juga Owada. Setelah mengejar cukup lama, akhirnya Fujisaki berhasil menangkap Maizono.

"Lepaskan! Aku mau keluar!" Maizono meronta.

"Tenanglah Maizono-san, aku juga kaget. Tetapi kalau kita bekerja sama kita pasti bisa keluar bersama-sama." Fujisaki mencoba menenangkan Maizono.

"Bohong! Tidak akan ada yang menyelamatkan kita. Kita harus keluar sendiri! Lepaskan." Maizono meronta lebih kuat, Fujisaki semakin kewalahan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, hampir semua siswa datang berkumpul, Fukawa, Celes, Kirigiri dan Togami masih berada di ruang A/V. Aku memutuskan untuk membantu menenangkan Maizono. Tetapi ada hal yang tak kuperkirakan terjadi.

"Lepaskan!" Maizono mendorong Fujisaki ke arah dinding. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara benturan yang keras.

"Aaahh...!" Fujisaki yang kehilangan keseimbangan, membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding lalu terjatuh, semuanya panik.

"Fujisaki-san!" Ishimaru menghampiri Fujisaki yang terbaring di lantai.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa?" Leon bertanya.

"Lihat! Itulah yang akan terjadi kalau kita panik! Bagaimana kalau dia kenapa-kenapa!" Ikusaba mendekati Maizono dan memarahinya.

"Aku...aku tidak..." Maizono kebingungan.

"Maizono-san, Enoshima-san, tenangkan diri kalian masing-masing!" Sakura menenangkan mereka berdua.

"Fujisaki hanya pingsan, lebih baik kita membawanya ke kamarnya. Maizono, kamu teman terdekatnya kan?" Sakura menghampiri Maizono sambil membopong Fujisaki.

"Eh... aku rasa begitu." Maizono menjawab, sekarang dia sudah agak terlihat tenang.

"Baiklah, temani aku mengantarkan Fujisaki ke kamarnya." Sakura mengajak Maizono membawa Fujisaki ke kamarnya.

"Ah... aku mengerti." Maizono mengikuti Sakura dari belakang dengan hening.

"Tolong, beberapa diantara kalian. Ambilkan beberapa obat untuk Fujisaki di UKS, aku akan sangat menghargainya." Sakura berkata kepada para siswa lain yang berkumpul. Akhirnya, Sakura, Maizono, dan Fujisaki menghilang dari pandanganku.

Junko, Yamada, Leon, Hagakure, Ishimaru, Owada, Asahina, dan aku hanya bisa berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Aduh, sebaiknya aku tidak usah ikut campur urusan orang lain. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku saja. Aku mau tidur." Yamada yang masih kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Aku juga, aku tidak ikut-ikut masalah ini, aku mau ke kamarku juga." Hagakure menyusul.

"Hei, pria macam apa kalian? Tidak mau membantu wanita yang sedang kesusahan?" Ikusaba mengumpat.

"Lebih baik kita segera menuju ke UKS, tidak enak kalau mereka sampai menunggu." Ishimaru menambahkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Asahina, Enoshima, lebih baik kalian menyusul Sakura saja. Biar para laki-laki yang mencarikan obatnya." Owada memerintahkan Asahina dan Ikusaba untuk membantu Sakura dan Maizono.

"Baik, kalian tahu obat mana yang dimaksud oleh Sakura-chan?" Asahina bertanya.

"Obat penghilang rasa sakit kan? Mungkin ada beberapa di UKS." Leon menjawab.

"Ok, mohon bantuannya ya!" Asahina dan Ikusaba lalu berlari menuju kamar Fujisaki.

Aku, Leon, Owada, dan Ishimaru menuju ke UKS dan mengambil beberapa obat penghilang nyeri. Lalu menuju ke kamar Fujisaki setelahnya.

"Hmm, yang mana yang kamarnya Fujisaki ya?" Owada bertanya-tanya.

"Yang ada diantara kamarnya Fukawa dan Asahina. Kamu masih belum hafal lokasi kamar asrama tiap siswa?" aku bertanya pada Owada.

"Tidak mungkin kami mengamati detail seperti itu. Lagipula kami baru 4 hari di sini, wajar saja bila masih belum ingat. Yang penting sekarang kita sudah tahu dimana kamar Fujisaki." Leon membalas perkataanku.

Akhirnya kami berempat sampai di kamar Fujisaki, isinya cukup ramai. Ada Sakura, Maizono, Asahina, Ikusaba, dan sekarang bertambah 4 orang pria.

"Ini obatnya. Apakah Fujisaki sudah sadarkan diri?" Ishimaru bertanya pada Sakura.

"Sudah, tapi lebih baik kita biarkan dia beristirahat dulu." Sakura mengambil obatnya dan memberikannya pada Fujisaki.

"Semuanya, terima kasih banyak." Fujisaki berbaring di tempat tidur. Dia mengambil obat yang diberikan Sakura dan meminumnya.

"Maafkan aku Fujisaki, aku..." Maizono meminta maaf pada Fujisaki.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Maizono-san. Aku tahu kalau kau sedang panik." tampaknya Fujisaki dan Maizono sudah berbaikan.

"Tapi harus kuakui, UKS di sekolah ini cukup bagus. Maksudku, hampir segala jenis obat ada di situ." Owada mencoba untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Oh ya? Contohnya apa saja? Mungkin aku butuh." Ikusaba penasaran.

"Ya... ada obat sakit, obat tidur, beberapa suplemen makanan, vitamin, banyak juga obat-obat yang aku tidak tahu jenisnya." Owada menghitung jenis obat yang ada dengan jarinya.

"Ooh, hanya itu?" Ikusaba terlihat kecewa.

"Apakah kepalamu sakit Fujisaki?" Aku bertanya pada Fujisaki.

"Sudah tidak kok. Berkat obat yang kalian berikan tadi." Fujisaki tersenyum.

"Mau aku ambilkan segelas air? Kau pasti haus." Maizono bertanya pada Fujisaki.

"Kalau boleh." Fujisaki mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku ambilkan sebentar ya." Maizono lalu pergi untuk mengambilkan segelas air untuk Fujisaki. Karena kamar Fujisaki agak jauh dari dapur, aku jadi merasa agak kasihan. Tak lama setelah itu, Maizono kembali.

"Ini airnya. Aku taruh di dekat kasurmu ya." Maizono meletakan gelasnya di dekat tempat tidur Fujisaki.

"Terima kasih." jawab Fujisaki.

Kemudian kami bersembilan berbincang-bincang sebentar. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara pengumuman dari Monokuma.

"Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 21.45, jam malam akan segera diberlakukan." pengumuman Monokuma menyadarkan kami bahwa waktu sudah sangat malam. Jadi, sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Baik, ayo semuanya kembali ke kamar masing-masing." Ishimaru menyuruh semuanya kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Tinggalkan saja aku dan Fujisaki dulu, nanti aku akan kembali ke kamarku sendiri agak malam." Maizono membalas perkataan Ishimaru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, semua yang lain, keluar!" dengan aba-aba dari Ishimaru, akhirnya kami kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Sesampainya di kamarku, aku langsung berbaring di tempat tidur. Syukurlah hal yang sama tidak terulang kembali. Seandainya Maizono memintaku untuk bertukar kamar dengannya lagi, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Dengan ini aku dapat memastikan bahwa Maizono tak akan terbunuh seperti waktu itu. Setelah memikirkan agak lama, akhirnya aku tertidur.

_**Keesokan harinya:**_

"Hoah... sudah pagi." Aku terbangun dari tidurku, dan langsung mandi untuk berkumpul di ruang makan.

Aku mandi dengan cepat, dan langsung pergi ke ruang makan, di sana sudah banyak yang berkumpul.

"Hari ini kau datang pagi Naegi, bagus-bagus." Ishimaru menyambutku saat aku sudah sampai.

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya 12 siswa sudah berkumpul di ruang makan, yang belum datang adalah Hagakure, Togami, dan Fujisaki. Tetapi setelah menunggu agak lama, mereka bertiga masih belum muncul. Hampir 30 menit menunggu, semuanya mulai khawatir, sampai akhirnya Togami sampai di ruang makan.

"Togami, apa kau tahu di mana Hagakure dan Fujisaki?" tanya Owada.

"Aku tidak tahu! Apa peduliku dengan mereka? Lagipula aku langsung datang ke sini dari kamarku." Jawab Togami ketus.

"Hmm, kira-kira mereka berdua ada dimana?" Celes bertanya.

"Kalau Fujisaki sih mungkin terlambat, dia kan masih sakit. Tapi kalau Hagakure kenapa terlambat?" Leon menambahkan.

"Apa lebih baik kita mendatangi Fujisaki saja? Siapa tahu dia masih tertidur?" Maizono memberikan saran.

"Hmm, baiklah. Semuanya, ayo kita jemput Fujisaki." Ishimaru memberi aba-aba. Akhirnya kami bertigabelas mendatangi kamar Fujisaki. Tapi, saat sudah sampai di depan kamarnya, terdengar suara teriakan.

"Kyaaaa!" Fujisaki berteriak dari dalam kamarnya. Semua yang ada diluar langsung panik.

"Fujisaki! Woi! Sialan, pintunya masih terkunci!" Owada mencoba membuka kamar Fujisaki.

"Minggir, biar aku buka!" Sakura menyuruh Owada untuk menyingkir, dan dengan 1 pukulan saja pintu kamar Fujisaki langsung terbuka.

"Fujisaki, kau tidak apa-apa?" hampir semuanya bertanya hal yang sama, tetapi Fujisaki tidak menjawab apa-apa. Fujisaki hanya menunjuk ke dalam kamar mandinya.

"Memangnya ada apa di dalamnya? Kalian semua menyingkirlah! Aku akan mengeceknya." Togami maju duluan lalu mengecek kamar mandi Fujisaki.

"Hmm, sepertinya tanpa kita sadari, permainan ini sudah dimulai." Togami bergumam pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" semuanya penasaran dan mulai mengerubungi kamar mandi Fujisaki. Apa yang kami lihat di dalamnya benar-benar tak menyenangkan.

"Nggak mungkin!" Asahina menutup matanya.

"Sialan!" Owada menendang pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

Aku akhirnya berhasil melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Di dalam kamar mandi Fujisaki, kami menemukan Hagakure! **Mayat Hagakure! **Hagakure terbaring di lantai kamar mandi Fujisaki dengan berlumuran darah. Pisau dapur tertusuk di punggungnya. Aku nyaris tidak mempercayai yang kulihat. Jantungku berdetak kencang, wajahku pucat. Aku berpikir bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk. Sampai akhirnya terdengar sebuah pengumuman dari Monokuma.

"Pim Pom Pam Pom! Sesosok mayat telah ditemukan. Investigasi akan segera dilaksanakan. Para siswa dimohon bersiap-siap untuk melaksanakan Class Trial! Buku panduan kalian telah di_update_, dan aku akan segera membagikan detail kejadiannya pada kalian, mohon tunggu sebentar." pengumuman Monokuma terdengar di seluruh ruangan.

"Sialan, ini semua benar-benar terjadi!" Leon memukul dinding sekeras mungkin.

Kakiku lemas, aku terjatuh ke lantai. Aku masih belum bisa menghentikan semua ini. Hagakure tewas, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Hal ini terulang lagi.

"Sialan." gumamku pelan. Seluruh ruangan diisi keheningan. Yang terdengar adalah isak tangis dari Fujisaki.

Mengapa ini bisa terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan semua ini? Siapa yang membunuh Hagakure? Aku ini benar-benar tak berguna! Sialan! Sialan! Bodoh! Bodoh! Sekarang hal ini terulang kembali. Satu orang sudah meninggal, dan aku tak berdaya untuk mengubah kenyataan ini.

"SIALAAAAAAAANNNNN!" kali ini suara teriakanku yang mengisi seluruh ruangan.

_~bersambung~_


	7. Investigation & Doubt

**Chapter 7 : Doubt & Investigation**

**Summary : Naegi telah berhasil mengubah masa depan, tetapi tidak seperti yang dia harapkan. Hagakure telah ditemukan tewas di kamar mandi Fujisaki.**

_Sudut pandang orang pertama (Naegi):_

Aku tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Hagakure telah ditemukan tewas di dalam kamar mandi Fujisaki. Ini semua benar-benar serupa dengan saat itu. Perasaan tidak nyaman memenuhiku. Siapa pelakunya? Aku punya firasat buruk. Aku hanya bisa terdiam di depan kamar Fujisaki. Investigasi akan segera dimulai, Monokuma menyuruh semua siswa berkumpul di gedung olahraga untuk pengarahan tata cara investigasi.

"Naegi, cepatlah. Kita harus pergi ke gedung olahraga sekarang." Kirigiri membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ba..baik!" mendengar perkataan Kirigiri, aku segera menuju ke gedung olahraga.

Sesampainya di gedung olahraga, semua siswa berkumpul di tengah ruangan. Kami menunggu sampai akhirnya Monokuma muncul. Semua siswa mulai berbincang sendiri-sendiri.

"Sialan, sesorang terbunuh dan kita harus berkumpul di sini?" Owada berkata kesal.

"Benar-benar ada yang meninggal. Kenapa Hagakure-san harus mati? Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" Yamada terlihat panik.

Aku memperhatikan tingkah laku mereka. Panik, bingung, apakah ini yang kurasakan pada saat itu? Tetapi yang paling mendapatkan simpatiku adalah Fujisaki. Dari tadi dia hanya berdiri dan menangis.

"Ini pasti ulah Monokuma! Pasti Monokuma yang telah membunuh Hagakure!" teriak Asahina.

"Gila aja, aku nggak mungkin membunuh muridku sendiri." tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari atas panggung. Monokuma telah muncul.

"Aku berani sumpah bukan aku yang membunuh Hagakure." Monokuma menambahkan lagi.

"Monokuma!" Asahina kaget.

"Jangan main-main! Jika bukan kamu, siapa yang membunuh Hagakure." Leon berteriak.

"Wah wah wah. Tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu." Monokuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Seluruh ruangan hanya bisa terdiam. Semua siswa memasang wajah tak percaya.

"Hagakure dibunuh... oleh salah satu dari kalian!" Monokuma berteriak dengan lantang.

"Jangan bercanda!" Owada berteriak lagi.

"Hmm, aku bisa menjamin kok. Aku kan memantau semua kegiatan di sekolah ini lewat kamera. Diantara kalian, ada yang telah membunuh Hagakure." Monokuma menjawab dengan santai. Seluruh siswa langsung saling pandang.

"Kalian semua jujurlah! Siapa yang telah membunuh Hagakure? Ayo mengaku saja!" Ishimaru benrteriak.

"Bahkan jika salah satu dari kita memang benar pelakunya, mana mungkin dia akan mengakuinya!" Fukawa membalas perkataan Ishimaru.

"Sudah cukup, sepertinya Monokuma tidak bohong. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa salah satu dari kita ada yang membunuh Hagakure." Celes mencoba untuk menenangkan seluruh ruangan.

"Bu...bukan aku!" Yamada menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami belum menyalahkan siapapun, tenanglah." Sakura mencoba menenangkan Yamada.

"Hoi, Monokuma." kali ini gilirian Togami yang berbicara.

"Kau bilang orang yang berhasil membunuh dan tidak ketahuan dapat keluar dari sekolah ini kan?" Togami bertanya ke Monokuma.

"Upupupu... benar sekali Togami-kun. Karena itulah akan diadakan Investigasi dan Class Trial untuk mencoba menentukan siapa pelaku sebenarnya." Monokuma tertawa.

"Investigasi akan dilakukan selama kurang lebih 3 jam. Beberapa keterangan yang penting akan dicantumkan pada kartu elektronik kalian. Kalian dapat melihatnya sendiri di bagian _Monokuma File_." Monokuma memotong perkataannya sejenak.

Memang benar, beberapa informasi yang relevan selalu disediakan disini. Aku sudah familiar dengan semua ini. Beberapa saat setelahnya, Monokuma melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kartu elektronik kalian masing-masing juga dapat digunakan untuk mencatat petunjuk-petunjuk yang kalian dapatkan. Hmm... mungkin hanya itu saja yang bisa kusampaikan, sampai jumpa di Class Trial." Monokuma selesai berbicara dan pergi meninggalkan gedung olahraga.

"Sialan, dia pergi begitu saja." Leon berkata kesal.

"Sudahlah jangan panik, lebih baik kita memulai investigasinya." Celes menasihati seluruh ruangan.

"Aku tidak suka menunggu! Jika kalian tidak segera melakukan investigasi, aku akan investigasi sendiri!" Togami berkata ketus.

"Hei! Bagaimana bisa kalian berdua bertingkah sesantai ini." Asahina terlihat kesal.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, jika kita tidak bisa cepat beradaptasi, kita akan menjadi yang pertama mati. Lebih baik kita beradaptasi dengan menuruti kemauan Monokuma." Celes membalas perkataan Asahina.

"Celes benar, lebih baik kita mencari tahu dahulu siapa pelakunya." ucap Kirigiri.

"Tapi ini terlalu kejam!" Asahina tidak terima.

"Asahina, tenanglah. Jika tidak ingin masuk ke perangkap musuh, kepala kita harus dingin." Sakura mencoba menenangkan Asahina.

"Kirigiri benar, jika kita tak bisa menentukan siapa pelaku sebenarnya, kita akan dieksekusi." aku juga ikut berbicara.

"Lebih baik kita mengecek _Monokuma File_ dulu." Yamada mengankat kartu ID elektroniknya. Semua siswa langsung ikut mengeceknya.

"**{Korban: Yasuhiro Hagakure};{Lokasi ditemukan: Kamar mandi Fujisaki};{Kondisi kematian: Meninggal karena tusukan benda tajam pada punggung, meninggal pukul 23.30}" **

Semua siswa hening sejenak, semuanya sibuk membaca data yang ada. Setelah beberapa menit, Leon mulai berbicara.

"Fujisaki, bukannya aku tidak mempercayaimu atau bagaimana, tapi mayat Hagakure ditemukan dikamarmu kan?" Leon bertanya pada Fujisaki. Seluruh siswa langsung menatap ke arah Fujisaki.

"Fujisaki, aku tidak enak bertanya ini padamu. Tapi bisakah kau menjelaskan apa maksud semua ini?" Owada bertanya pada Fujisaki. Fujisaki menahan tangisannya.

"Bu..bukan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Kalian salah paham." Fujisaki mencoba meyakinkan.

"Dan kenapa kita bisa salah paham?" Togami bertanya.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya. Hagakure ditemukan tewas pukul 23.30 kan? Aku sudah tertidur pada pukul 22.30 kemarin malam, dan aku baru bangun tadi pagi." Fujisaki mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tapi semua itu tidak bisa dikonfirmasi, tidak ada saksi mata yang bisa memastikan." Celes kelihatannya mencurigai Fujisaki.

"Anu, saat aku meninggalkan kamar Fujisaki kemarin malam, dia sudah nyaris tertidur kok." Maizono mencoba melindungi Fujisaki.

"Kalau boleh tahu, pukul berapa kamu meninggalkan kamar Fujisaki dan kenapa kamu berada di kamar Fujisaki sampai semalam itu?" Kirigiri bertanya pada Maizono.

"Anu, sekitar pukul 22.15, aku dan beberapa orang lainnya ada di kamar Fujisaki untuk merawatnya setelah pingsan." Maizono berkata pelan.

"Dengan kata lain, perkataanmu yang tadi tidak dapat membuktikan bahwa Fujisaki benar-benar sudah tertidur pada pukul 22.30, karena kamu telah meninggalkan ruangannya terlebih dahulu." Kirigiri menjelaskan logikanya.

"Tapi aku baru tahu kalau Fujisaki pingsan kemarin malam? Apa yang terjadi." Celes terlihat penasaran. Kirigiri, Togami, dan Fukawa juga terlihat sedikit penasaran. Jika diingat-ingat, Togami, Kirigiri, Celes, dan Fukawa memang tidak ikut mengejar Maizono kemarin, jadi wajar jika mereka berempat tak mengetahui bahwa Fujisaki pingsan.

"Sudah tak perlu basa-basi. Intinya belum ada bukti bahwa kau tak bersalah! Berarti tersangka utamanya untuk sementara adalah kamu Fujisaki." Togami menunjuk Fujisaki, seluruh siswa mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Tidak... aku... aku..." Fujisaki mulai menangis. Melihat Fujisaki sekarang, membuatku teringat akan sesuatu. Pada saat Maizono terbunuh, akulah yang dicurigai oleh semua orang. Melihat Fujisaki seperti ini membuatku tidak tahan.

"Kalian semua salah! Justru menurutku, kemungkinan Fujisaki adalah pelakunya sangatlah kecil." aku berdiri mendekati Fujisaki dan membalas perkataan Togami.

"Na... Naegi-kun?" Fujisaki berkata pelan.

"Aku tidak peduli apa perkataan kalian. Tapi aku tak akan membiarkan kalian menyalahkan Fujisaki tanpa alasan dan bukti yang jelas.

"Ha? Memang apa alasannya? Bukannya melihat semua data yang ada, justru Fujisaki yang paling mencurigakan." Ikusaba bertanya penasaran.

"Hmph, teori yang menarik Naegi. Tolong jelaskan apa maksudmu. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi menarik." Togami menatapku dengan wajah menantang.

"Memang benar, orang yang paling mencurigakan adalah Fujisaki, aku tak bisa menyangkalnya." jawabku singkat.

"Eh? Kalau begitu mengapa kau melindunginya Naegi?" Yamada semakin penasaran.

"Coba kalian pikir! Kita semua tahu peraturan agar bisa keluar dari sekolah ini kan? Yaitu dengan membunuh seseorang tanpa seseorangpun mengetahuinya, iya kan? Kalau begitu, bukannya perilaku Fujisaki tadi pagi agak aneh?" aku menjelaskan secara singkat.

"Hmph, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang kau maksud Naegi. Benar-benar pemikiran yang menarik, aku tak bisa menghiraukannya." Togami tersenyum puas.

"Anu... bisa tolong dijelaskan? Aku masih belum mengerti." Yamada terlihat makin bingung.

"Secara singkat, jika memang benar Fujisaki pelakunya, seharusnya dia membunuh Hagakure sembunyi-sembunyi. Tetapi tadi pagi, Fujisaki malah berteriak dan menarik perhatian kita semua untuk menemukan mayat Hagakure." Kirigiri menjelaskan.

"Oh, aku mengerti, seperti pada anime detektif. Biasanya yang paling mencurigakan malah bukan pelaku yang asli." Yamada puas, walaupun pemahamamnya sebenarnya masih agak melenceng.

Sepertinya aku berhasil membuat semuanya tak begitu curiga pada Fujisaki. Aku menghela nafas lega. Tetapi Togami masih bisa membalas penjelasanku.

"Tetapi, bagaimana jika Fujisaki memang pelakunya? Penjelasanmu yang tadi hanya mengatakan bahwa tingkah laku Fujisaki agak aneh, tetapi itu masih belum cukup untuk bisa membuktikan apa-apa. Intinya, kita tidak cukup jika hanya menginterogasi Fujisaki saja." Togami menjelaskan pemikirannya lalu bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kita sudah menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu memperdebatkan Fujisaki. Lebih baik mulai menginvestigasi kamarnya saja." Ucap Togami sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

Mendengar perkataan Togami, beberapa siswa juga ikut pergi meninggalkan gedung olahraga untuk melakukan investigasi sendiri-sendiri. Aku juga akan segera meninggalkan gedung olahraga, tetapi tiba-tiba Fujisaki menarik-narik lengan bajuku. Aku menghadap ke Fujisaki.

"Naegi-kun... anu..." Fujisaki terlihat kebingungan mencari kata-kata.

"Hmm?" aku hanya bisa bergumam penasaran.

"Terima kasih Naegi-kun. Tadi kamu benar-benar terlihat keren dan jantan. Terima kasih banyak." Fujisaki berbicara dengan sangat cepat, lalu berlari meninggalkan gedung olah raga. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah lakunya. Jika Fujisaki itu perempuan, pasti wajahku sekarang sudah sangat merah. Akhirnya aku meninggalkan gedung olahraga.

Aku mencoba untuk mengecek kamar Fujisaki untuk mencari petunjuk yang ada, pertama-tama aku mengecek bagian dalam kamar Fujisaki. Selain aku, ada beberapa orang di sana.

"Hmm, tidak ada hal yang aneh." aku memeriksa kamar Fujisaki, tempat tidurnya, mejanya, dan sebagainya.

"Hei, apa itu. Sepertinya ada bungkusan yang terjatuh di lantai." Asahina yang saat itu juga sedang menginvestigasi kamar Fujisaki menemukan sesuatu di lantai.

"Apa yang kau temukan Asahina-san?" aku bertanya.

"Tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya bungkus dari sebuah obat. Tetapi tidak tertulis ini bungkus obat apa." Asahina mengamati bungkusan tersebut. Aku lebih baik mengingatnya dan mencatatnya sebagai petunjuk.

Setelah selesai mengamati kamar Fujisaki, aku mengamati kamar mandinya. Mayat Hagakure masih terbaring di lantai. Aku mencoba memeriksa mayat Hagakure tetapi tak ada hal penting yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk. Lalu aku mengamati pintu kamar mandinya.

"Hmm, gagang pintunya terlihat mulus. Sepertinya pintu kamar mandi ini tidak dibuka secara paksa. Pisau yang digunakan untuk menusuk Hagakure juga lebih baik kuingat dan kucatat sebagai petunjuk.

Setelah selesai mengecek kamar mandi dan kamar Fujisaki, aku mengamati bagian luar kamar Fujisaki. Ada yang sedikit aneh pada pintunya.

"Hmm, plat namanya miring. Apakah plat nama di kamar Fujisaki memang miring ya?" perasaanku tidak enak. Plat nama Fujisaki miring. Apakah ada yang mengotak-atik? Aku akan mencatatnya sebagai petunjuk.

Lokasi selanjutnya adalah kamar Hagakure, disana Ishimaru dan Leon juga sedang menginvestigasi. Tak ada hal yang mencurigakan. Hanya saja di tempat sampah di kamarnya ada sesuatu yang menarik. Di dalam tempat sampah di kamar Hagakure, ada abu dan kertas yang terbakar.

"Apa ini? Abu? Apakah Hagakure membakar sesuatu di kamarnya?" Leon mengamati dengan seksama.

"Abu apa ini? Kalau sampai ternyata ini abu rokok, benar-benar keterlaluan. Di sekolah tidak boleh merokok." Ishimaru bicara sendiri.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Coba lihat, ada tulisan di kertas yang terbakar ini." Leon memanggilku dan Ishimaru

"Hmm, sepertinya masih bisa dibaca." Ishimaru mengamati dengan seksama.

Aku mengamati kertas tersebut dan membaca tulisannya.

"...datang ke kamarku pada pukul 23.30, pastikan kamu datang ke ruangan yang tepat. Setelah selesai membaca, bakarlah kertas ini! Dari : ..." kertas tersebut masih bisa dibaca, tetapi bagian bawahnya sudah terbakar.

"Hmm, kira-kira, kertas ini dari siapa ya? Bagian yang pentingnya malah terbakar." aku menghela nafas.

"Hmm, menarik. Ada kertas terbakar dan abu di tempat sampah Hagakure. Kira-kira dari siapa ini? Pasti ini sebuah petunjuk. Aku lebih baik mengingatnya.

Setelah selesai memeriksa kamar Hagakure, aku mulai menginvestigasi bagian sekolah yang lain. Aku memutuskan untuk memeriksa UKS. Aku mulai memeriksa daerah sekitar UKS, di lantai UKS ada suatu bungkusan yang mencurigakan.

"Hmm, sepertinya ini bungkusan yang sama seperti yang ada di kamar Fujisaki." Aku mengamati bungkusan itu dengan seksama. Aku yakin ini bisa jadi petunjuk.

Selanjutnya, aku pergi untuk memeriksa dapur. Di sana aku bertemu dengan Sakura yang sedang melakukan investigasinya sendiri.

"Naegi-kun, apa yang sedang kau periksa?" Sakura bertanya.

"Hmm, aku mencoba mencari petunjuk. Benda yang digunakan untuk membunuh Hagakure adalah pisau kan?" aku membalasnya.

"Hmm, aku sudah memeriksa seluruh dapur. Hanya sebuah pisau yang menghilang. Sayangnya tak ada saksi mata yang mengetahui kapan pisau itu diambil dan oleh siapa." Sakura memberitahuku apa yang dia ketahui.

"Begitu ya? Terima kasih." jawabku.

Setelahnya, aku hanya berputar-putar sekolah. Sepertinya sudah tak ada tempat yang mencurigakan. Beberapa menit berlalu, tiba-tiba terdengar pengumuman dari Monokuma.

"Perhatian para siswa, waktu Investigasi sudah berakhir. Para siswa diminta segera menuju ke lift untuk menuju ke ruang sidang. Class Trial akan dimulai, dimohon untuk berkumpul secepat mungkin." Monokuma mengumumkan dengan singkat.

"Sudah waktunya. Apakah aku bisa menemukan pelakunya?" pikirku dalam hati.

Aku berjalan untuk menuju ke Lift, tetapi langkahku terhenti saat aku melihat pintu kamar Maizono. Ada yang aneh di pintu kamarnya, aku mengamatinya dari dekat.

"Plat nama di pintu Maizono, agak miring? Kalau tidak salah, plat nama di kamar Fujisaki juga." aku mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Jangan-jangan..." perasaanku tidak enak. Beberapa teori mulai bermunculan di kepalaku. Aku terdiam sejenak untuk memikirkannya, tetapi tiba-tiba pintu kamar Maizono terbuka. Aku kaget dan mundur satu langkah.

"Ah, Naegi-kun? Kamu tidak segera berkumpul?" ternyata Kirigiri yang keluar dari kamar Maizono.

"Ah! Ini aku baru saja mau berkumpul. Kamu sendiri sedang apa?" aku bertanya padanya.

"Hanya memastikan sesuatu. Lebih baik kita cepat berkumpul." Kirigiri tersenyum dan meninggalkanku, aku langsung berlari mengejarnya.

Saat masuk ke dalamnya, semua siswa sudah berada di sana.

"Lama sekali Naegi. Ayo cepat, sidang akan segera dimulai." Ishimaru menyuruhku cepat.

"Sial, aku masih belum bisa memikirkan siapa pelaku sebenarnya." Owada menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Aduh, aku gugup nih." Yamada terlihat salah tingkah.

"Apakah kita akan baik-baik saja." Fukawa terlihat khawatir.

"Aku harap kita bisa menemukan pelaku sebenarnya." Ikusaba menambahkan.

"..." Celes hanya terdiam, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Semuanya sudah datang? OK, mari kita jalankan Liftnya!" Suara Monokuma terdengar dari Lift, tak lama kemudian, Lift mulai berjalan.

"Hmph, sudah waktunya..." Togami bergumam sendiri.

"Naegi-kun!" seseorang memanggilku.

"Ah, ada apa Maizono-san?" ternyata yang memanggilku adalah Maizono.

"Apakah kau sudah mengetahui siapa pelakunya?" Maizono bertanya.

"Ah! Belum... aku belum kepikiran sama sekali hahaha." aku tertawa lemas. Aku sendiri tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi entah kenapa, aku mencurigai Maizono.

"Jangan khawatir, aku yakin kalau kita bekerja sama, kita pasti bisa." Maizono menghiburku lalu pergi. Aku hanya bisa memandanginya dengan lemas.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu lift terbuka. Semua siswa langsung keluar dari lift.

"Jadi sudah dimulai ya? Class Trial yang_ pertama_." pikirku dalam hati.

"Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah aku bisa menemukan siapa pelaku yang sebenarnya? Semoga saja semuanya terungkap di Class Trial ini." pikirku lagi.

_~bersambung~_


	8. Trial & Suspects

**Chapter 8 : Trial**

**Summary : Hagakure telah ditemukan tewas di kamar mandi Fujisaki. Apakah pelaku sebenarnya bisa ditemukan dalam Class trial ini?**

_Sudut pandang orang pertama (Naegi):_

Pintu lift sudah terbuka, semua siswa langsung memasuki ruang sidang. Ruangannya berbentuk lingkaran, dindingnya berwarna biru, langit-langitnya tinggi, dan di tengah ruangan ada semacam tempat berdiri atau stan-stan yang melingkar. Desainnya yang unik membuat beberapa siswa terkagum-kagum.

"Jadi inikah ruang sidang?" Asahina terkagum-kagum.

"Ya... akhirnya kalian datang juga." Monokuma menyambut kedatangan kami. Semua siswa langsung melihat ke arah Monokuma. Monokuma sedang duduk di atas kursi yang mewah, seolah-olah menjadi pemimpin persidangan ini.

"Gimana menurut kalian? Bukankah ruangan ini sempurna?" Monokuma menambahkan.

"Ruangannya memang bagus, tapi suasana disini memuakkan." Owada menjawab dengan kasar.

"Daripada membahas ruangan ini, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan sebelum memulai debat ini, Monokuma." tiba-tiba Kirigiri berbicara.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Kirigiri menunjuk ke arah Foto Hagakure yang diberdirikan di salah satu stan di tengah ruangan.

"Oh itu, apa kau pikir mereka yang sudah mati tidak boleh ikut dalam Class Trial? Jika seorang siswa mati, maka yang akan menggantikan posisinya adalah fotonya, mengerti?" Monokuma menjelaskan.

"Apa gunanya? Foto kan nggak bisa bicara." Leon ikut bertanya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka kalau sampai ada tempat yang kosong. Rasanya jadi tidak ramai." Monokuma menjelaskan lagi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa ada 16 stan di tengah ruangan? Kita kan hanya 15 orang?" Kirigiri bertanya lagi.

"Nggak ada alasan khusus, ruangan ini hanya kebetulan didesain untuk menampung 16 orang." jawab Monokuma.

"Sekarang! Tanpa perlu berbasa basi lagi! Mari kita mulai sidangnya!" Monokuma melompat dari kursinya. Semua siswa langsung pergi menuju stan masing-masing. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, semua siswa sudah berdiri di tempat masing-masing.

"**Baik dengan ini Class Trial dimulai!" **

"Baiklah semuanya, tutup mata kalian. Yang membunuh Hagakure harus mengangkat tangannya, tak boleh ada yang mengintip selain Monokuma." Ishimaru memulai sidang ini dengan saran yang sangat absurd.

"Kau itu bodoh atau gimana sih? Mana mungkin cara kekanak-kanakan begitu akan berhasil?" Owada mengejek Ishimaru.

"Sudah! Serius sedikit kenapa?" Fukawa marah.

"Tidak boleh ada kesalahan, nyawa semua siswa menjadi taruhannya disini." pikirku dalam hati.

-_Nonstop Debate, begin_-

Asahina : Sidang sudah dimulai, tapi kita harus mengawali dengan apa?

Sakura : Lebih baik kita membahas tentang korban dahulu.

Kirigiri : Pertama-tama, lebih baik kita membahas tentang senjata pembunuhnya.

Ishimaru : Senjata pembunuhnya sudah jelas, pelaku menggunakan **pisau dapur**.

Owada : Kalau itu sih semua sudah tahu. **Detail itu nggak penting**.

Yamada : Sepertinya memang sulit ya?

Naegi : Tunggu dulu! Kau salah Owada!

Owada : Ha? Salah dimana?

Naegi : Kau bilang bahwa **detail senjata itu tidak penting**, tapi itu salah. Jika pelaku menggunakan pisau untuk membunuh Hagakure, itu berarti pelaku harus mengambilnya dari dapur.

Togami : Dengan kata lain pelakunya pasti adalah orang yang pernah pergi ke dapur malam itu? Apa itu maksudmu Naegi?

Naegi : Benar

-_Nonstop Debate, end_-

"Dengan kata lain, kau ingin mengatakan bahwa yang mengambil pisau kemarin malam adalah pelakunya?" Togami bertanya kepadaku.

"Benar! Sekarang coba kita pikirkan baik-baik. Dapur ditutup pada jam malam, benarkan Monokuma?" aku bertanya pada Monokuma.

"Benar sekali, pada jam malam, dapur, UKS, ruang kelas, gedung olahraga, dan lain-lain, semuanya ditutup." Monokuma membenarkan.

"Ah, itu berarti aku dan Asahina tak mungkin pelakunya." Ikusaba berkata ke seluruh siswa.

"Ah, benar. Dari pertama Fujisaki pingsan, aku dan Enoshima selalu bersama-sama, lalu kami berkumpul di kamar Fujisaki sampai jam malam diberlakukan, setelah itu kami kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Berarti kami tidak bisa mengambil pisau dapur itu."

"Itu berarti aku, Leon, Ishimaru, dan Naegi bukanlah pelakunya. Kami berempat punya alasan yang serupa dengan Enoshima dan Asahina." Owada menambahkan.

"Aku dan Fujisaki juga terus bersama sampai jam malam kemarin, hanya Maizono yang keluar dari kamar Fujisaki." Sakura ikut berdebat.

"Berarti yang mungkin menjadi pelakunya adalah Yamada, Kirigiri, Maizono, Celes, Fukawa, dan Togami?" Asahina bertanya-tanya.

"Benar, setidaknya menurutku." jawabku.

"Hei! Kenapa aku dicurigai?" Fukawa terlihat panik.

"Tentu saja, karena kalianlah yang mungkin mengambil pisaunya malam itu." Leon membalas perkataan Fukawa.

"Tunggu sebentar, penjelasan kalian masih kurang pasti." Celes memotong perdebatan siswa yang lain.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku bertanya kepada Celes.

"Kapan pisau itu diambil, **tidak harus kemarin malam** kan?" Celes menjelaskan.

"Dengan kata lain, ada kemungkinan bahwa sang pelaku **sudah menyimpan pisau itu sejak lama**." Kirigiri ikut menjelaskan.

"Cih, berarti kita semua masih dicurigai? Sialan, padahal aku pikir aku sudah tidak dicurigai lagi." Owada terlihat kesal.

"Oh iya! Kalau tidak salah, aku, Ishimaru, dan Naegi berhasil menemukan selembar kertas mencurigakan di kamar Hagakure. Mungkin itu bisa jadi petunjuk." Leon memberitahu semuanya tentang kertas terbakar yang ada di kamar Hagakure.

"Ini kertasnya, kertasnya terbakar sebagian dan aku temukan dikamar Hagakure." aku menunjukan kertas tersebut ke seluruh ruangan.

" Hmm ada yang tertulis di kertasnya." Ikusaba mengamati kertas tersebut.

"...datang ke kamarku pada pukul 23.30, pastikan kamu datang ke ruangan yang tepat. Setelah selesai membaca, bakarlah kertas ini! Dari : ..." Ikusaba membacakan yang tertulis di kertas tersebut.

"Dari siapa?" Asahina kelihatan penasaran.

"Sayang sekali, tetapi bagian yang itu sudah habis terbakar. Sepertinya kita tak bisa tahu siapa yang mengirimnya." Ikusaba terlihat kecewa, begitu juga semua siswa yang lain.

"Sudah kuduga, yang paling mencurigakan tetap saja Fujisaki! Pasti Fujisaki yang menulis pesan itu!" Fukawa menunjuk ke arah Fujisaki.

"Bukan aku! Aku tidak melakukannya." Fujisaki membela diri.

"Fujisaki, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." aku bertanya pada Fujisaki.

"Eh? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Fujisaki menanggapi.

"Aku menemukan bungkusan mencurigakan ini di kamarmu, sebenarnya apa ini?" aku menunjukan bungkusan yang kutemukan di kamar Fujisaki.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya." Fujisaki kebingungan.

"Oh itu? Itu obat tidur super kuat yang ada di UKS. Bungkusnya memang tidak memiliki merek, tetapi di UKS tertulis jelas bahwa itu obat tidur." Monokuma menjelaskan.

"Whoa! Aku tak menyangka kalau Monokuma akan ikut campur tangan dalam persidangan ini." Leon kaget.

"Obat tidur? Berarti sudah pasti Fujisaki pelakunya!" Fukawa menuduh Fujisaki.

"Mulai lagi ya? Menyalahkan orang tanpa alasan yang jelas." Ishimaru menasihati Fukawa.

"Enak saja! Aku juga sudah memikirkannya. Dan aku mempunyai alasan untuk mencurigai Fujisaki." Fukawa marah-marah.

"Hmmm, menarik. Tolong lanjutkan penjelasanmu." Togami menanggapi.

-_Nonstop Debate, begin_-

Yamada : Apakah benar kamu mempunyai alasan untuk mencurigai Fujisaki?

Fukawa : Tentu saja, semuanya jadi masuk akal setelah **ditemukan bungkusan obat tidur di kamar Fujisaki**, dia pasti telah menyimpannya sejak lama.

Celes : Lalu, apa yang kau maksud?

Fukawa : Kemarin malam, Fujisaki pasti **memanggil Hagakure ke kamarnya, **buktinya adalah kertas yang terbakar itu.

Yamada : Dipanggil malam-malam ke kamar perempuan? Mana ada pria yang menolak?

Kirigiri : Lanjutkan penjelasanmu, Fukawa-san.

Fukawa : Sesampainya Hagakure di kamar Fujisaki, Fujisaki **meminumkan obat tidur pada Hagakure tanpa sepengetahuannya**.

Ikusaba : Maksudmu, Fujisaki sengaja membuat Hagakure tertidur agar mudah membunuhnya?

Leon : Lalu setelah Hagakure tertidur, Fujisaki membunuhnya. Apa itu maksudmu?

Fukawa : Bagaimana? Masuk akal? Fujisaki menggunakan obat tidur agar **kejahatannya berjalan lancar, mudah, dan tanpa perlawanan**.

Naegi : Tunggu dulu! Kau salah Fukawa!

Fukawa : Salah? Memangnya apa bukti bahwa aku salah?

Naegi : Kau bilang bahwa Fujisaki menggunakan obat tidur agar **kejahatannya berjalan lancar, mudah, dan tanpa perlawanan**.

Fukawa : Terus apa salahnya?

Naegi : Ada 2 keanehan. Pertama,** lokasi mayat ditemukan**. Hagakure ditemukan di kamar mandi Fujisaki kan? Bukankah itu aneh?

Togami : Jika memang benar Fujisaki telah membuat Hagakure tertidur dengan obat tidur, jika ingin membunuhnya akan menjadi sangat mudah. Tetapi kenapa mayat Hagakure ditemukan di kamar mandinya? Ini jelas merupakan suatu kontradiksi.

Maizono : Boleh aku bertanya? Tetapi tepatnya, apa kontradiksinya?

Kirigiri : Kenapa Fujisaki harus membunuh Hagakure di kamarnya sendiri? Jika dipikir-pikir, sang pelaku seharusnya memilih lokasi yang tak membuatnya dirugikan bukan?

Naegi : Kedua, **kondisi mayat. **Hagakure mati setelah ditusuk di bagian punggungnya. Bukan maksudku mengejek, tetapi kalian tahu sendiri seberapa pendeknya Fujisaki kan?

Fujisaki : Lebih tepatnya, tinggiku 148 cm. Kalian dapat mengeceknya di kartu ID ku.

Maizono : Sedangkan Hagakure sendiri tingginya 180 cm. Jika memang Fujisaki membunuh Hagakure, kenapa dia memilih untuk menusuk punggungnya? Postur tubuh Fujisaki yang pendek dan Hagakure yang tinggi pasti akan membuat Fujisaki sangat kesusahan jika ingin menusuk punggungnya.

Celes : Bukankah lebih mudah bila Fujisaki menusuk tubuh bagian bawah Hagakure? Misalnya saja perut.

Naegi : Dengan kata lain, teori yang dikemukakan oleh Fukawa itu salah.

-_Nonstop Debate, end_-

"Berarti, obat tidur itu tidak diminumkan ke Hagakure." aku menyelesaikan penjelasanku. Seluruh siswa berpikir keras.

"Tunggu, jika obat tidurnya tidak diminum oleh Hagakure, siapa yang meminumnya?" Maizono bertanya.

"Sudah jelas kan? Jika bukan Hagakure yang meminumnya, berarti..." aku mencoba menjelaskan pemikiranku. Seluruh ruangan menjadi hening.

"...yang meminum obat tidur itu, pasti Fujisaki!" aku menunjuk ke arah Fujisaki. Semua siswa langsung berdebat.

"Hmm, memang benar, penjelasan Naegi cukup masuk akal." Sakura menyetujui ucapanku.

"Itu berarti, **Fujisaki bukanlah pelakunya**." Kirigiri menjelaskan, Fujisaki terlihat lega.

"Sudah hilang satu tersangka, mengejutkan sekali." Togami tersenyum.

"Tapi itu aneh, siapa yang telah meminumkan obat tidur itu ke Fujisaki?" Maizono bertanya.

"Kita tak bisa mengetahuinya. Tetapi ada satu hal yang pasti, **yang meminumkan obat tidur tersebut ke Fujisaki adalah sang pelaku**." Celes menjawab pertanyaan Maizono.

"Yang meminumkan obat tidur itu kepadaku adalah pelakunya?" Fujisaki berpikir sejenak.

"Tetapi itu aneh, kemarin malam tidak ada yang memberikanku obat tidur. Maizono adalah yang terakhir di kamarku sebelum aku tertidur, dan dia tidak memberikanku obat tidur." Fujisaki menjelaskan.

"Ada juga keanehan yang lain. Jika pelakunya bukan Fujisaki, kenapa mayat Hagakure ditemukan di kamar mandi Fujisaki? Bukannya kertas yang kita temukan berkata bahwa sang pelaku mengundang Hagakure ke kamar sang pelaku?" Leon menambahkan.

Suasana ruang sidang menjadi hening. Semua siswa berpikir dengan keras. Sepertinya mereka semua menemui jalan buntu. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, aku mulai berbicara.

"Anu, aku punya sebuah pemikiran." aku mencoba untuk menjelaskan pemikiranku.

"Silahkan jelaskan pemikiranmu Naegi." Kirigiri mempersilahkan.

"Aku mengamati suatu hal yang aneh di pintu kamar Fujisaki, Plat nama di pintunya miring. Jadi, menurutku plat nama di kamar Fujisaki telah diotak-atik." aku menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana jika sang pelaku menukar plat nama kamarnya dengan dengan plat nama kamar Fujisaki. Dengan begitu, Hagakure yang mencoba masuk ke kamar pelaku malah akan masuk ke kamar Fujisaki." aku menambahkan.

"Ah, benar-benar teori yang masuk akal Naegi. Aku yakin, pasti ini yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ikusaba menyetujui penjelasanku, begitu juga seluruh siswa yang lain.

"Bila perkataanmu itu benar, berarti kita bisa mengurangi jumlah tersangka." Kirigiri menambahkan.

"Coba jelaskan maksudmu." Togami meminta penjelasan dari Kirigiri.

"Kemarin malam, kamar Fujisaki dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. **Hanya aku, Togami, Celes, Fukawa, dan Yamada yang tidak ikut berkumpul di kamar Fujisaki**." Kirigiri menjelaskan.

"Berarti,** kami** **berlima tak tahu secara pasti siapa saja yang ikut berkumpul di kamar Fujisaki**. Sekarang coba aku bertanya, seandainya kemarin malam Hagakure ikut berkumpul di kamar Fujisaki, pasti Hagakure akan mengingat lokasi kamar Fujisaki kan?" Kirigiri melanjutkan.

"Oh, aku mengerti! Seandainya Hagakure ikut berkumpul di kamar Fujisaki kemarin malam, pasti Hagakure akan mengingat lokasi kamar Fujisaki, sehingga dia akan sadar saat melihat plat nama di kamar Fujisaki dan si pelaku telah ditukar." Ishimaru menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tetapi sang pelaku tetap berani untuk mencoba menipu Hagakure, **itu berarti sang pelaku mengetahui bahwa Hagakure tidak ikut berkumpul di kamar Fujisaki kemarin malam**." Kirigiri menjelaskan lagi.

"Aku, Kirigiri, Celes, dan Fukawa tak mungkin pelakunya karena kemarin malam kami berempat berada di ruang A/V dan tidak mengetahui secara pasti siapa saja yang berkumpul di kamar Fujisaki. Yamada yang kembali ke kamarnya juga kemungkinan besar tidak mengetahui secara pasti siapa saja yang berkumpul di kamar Fujisaki." Togami ikut menjelaskan.

"Intinya, **pelakunya pasti salah satu dari 8 orang yang berkunjung ke kamar Fujisaki kemarin malam**." Celes menambahkan.

"Berarti pelakunya adalah Enoshima, Naegi, Maizono, Leon, Ishimaru, Owada, Asahina, atau Sakura. Kenapa tidak cepat mengaku saja?" Fukawa menunjuk ke kami berdelapan.

"Sebenarnya ada satu lagi cara untuk mengurangi kemungkinan tersangka." aku menambahkan.

"**Sang pelaku pasti mengambil obat tidur dari UKS** kan?" aku bertanya ke seluruh siswa.

"Ya, tentu saja." Asahina menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Dari pertama Fujisaki pingsan, Asahina dan Enoshima selalu bersama-sama sampai jam malam, sehingga diantara mereka tak akan ada yang sempat mengambil obat tidur di UKS. Begitu pula aku, Leon, Owada, dan Ishimaru. Sakura yang terus berada di kamar Fujisaki juga tak mungkin bisa mengambil obat tidur di UKS." aku menjelaskan.

"Berbeda dengan pisau dapur, obat tidur ini pasti diambil kemarin malam. Jadi alibi kalian yang ini dapat diterima." Kirigiri menerima pendapatku. Sepertinya seluruh siswa juga menyetujui pendapatku, kecuali satu orang.

"Tunggu dulu! Itu berarti hanya aku satu-satunya tersangka." Maizono terkejut.

"Hmph, sepertinya begitu." Togami berkata sinis.

"Maizono-chan, jangan-jangan kamu yang membunuh Hagakure." Asahina menuduh Maizono.

"Tidak! Bukan aku! Percayalah! Pasti ada kesalahan." Maizono protes, seluruh ruangan menjadi gempar.

"Aku telah mengamati plat nama di kamarmu, plat nama di kamarmu juga agak miring seperti milik Fujisaki. Sudah pasti kamu menukar plat namamu dengan milik Fujisaki." Fukawa ikut menuduh Maizono.

"Jangan-jangan kamu yang telah menulis pesan ke Hagakure." kali ini giliran Ishimaru yang menuduh Maizono.

"Berarti saat kau mengambilkan **segelas** **air** untuk Fujisaki, kau pasti sebenarnya hanya ingin mengambil obat tidur dari UKS." Yamada ikut menuduh.

"Maizono-san... apa semua ini benar?" Fujisaki kelihatan tidak percaya.

"Tidak! Pasti ada kesalahan! Aku tidak membunuh siapapun!" Maizono mulai histeris.

Maizono-san, apakah aku benar? Apakah memang kamu yang telah membunuh Hagakure? Aku benar-benar tak ingin mempercayai semua ini! Hanya ada satu hal yang membuatku ragu-ragu. Kenapa plat nama Maizono dan Fujisaki dibiarkan miring? Jika memang benar Maizono pelakunya, pasti dia tak akan meninggalkan petunjuk sejelas itu. Jika teoriku ini memang salah, kumohon seseorang segera membuktikannya.

_~bersambung~_


	9. Another Suspect

**Chapter 9 : Close Call**

**Summary : Maizono dicurigai telah membunuh Hagakure. Apakah benar bahwa Maizono telah membunuh Hagakure? **

_Sudut pandang orang pertama (Naegi):_

Suasana ruang sidang masih gempar. Maizono telah dituduh sebagai pembunuh Hagakure. Aku sendiri sebenarnya tak ingin mempercayainya.

"Tidak! Pasti ada kesalahan! Aku tidak membunuh siapapun!" Maizono mulai histeris.

"Naegi-kun! Kamu mempercayaiku kan?" Maizono bertanya kepadaku.

"Saat ini, kamulah yang paling terlihat mencurigakan. Aku sendiri tidak ingin mempercayainya. Tapi inilah kenyataannya." jawabku sedih, Maizono kelihatannya tidak percaya.

"Tapi, ini masih bukan keputusan terakhir! Coba pikir baik-baik Maizono! Siapa tahu ada kontradiksi dalam penjelasanku! Jika ada, cepat katakan!" aku berteriak.

"Kontradiksi?" Maizono terlihat kebingungan, tetapi tetap mencoba untuk berpikir. Suasana ruang sidang menjadi hening. Beberapa menit berlalu, tapi tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan dikagetkan oleh suara Maizono.

"Ada apa Maizono-san?" semua siswa terlihat kaget.

"Togami-kun! Kamu bilang bahwa kamu sendiri, Celes, Kirigiri, Fukawa, dan Yamada tidak tahu bahwa Hagakure tidak ikut berkumpul di kamar Fujisaki kemarin malam kan?" Maizono bertanya kepada Togami.

"Iya, apa ada masalah?" Togami menjawab pertanyaan Maizono.

"Ada **kontradiksi** dalam pernyataanmu tersebut!" Maizono menjelaskan.

"Maizono-san, tolong jelaskan lebih detail lagi." aku merasa penasaran.

"Aku sebenarnya setuju dengan seluruh penjelasan kalian yang tadi, hanya saja ada 1 buah kontradiksi yang aku sadari. Maaf aku tidak menjelaskannya dari awal." Maizono mencoba menjelaskan.

"Sudahlah, cepat jelaskan pada kami semua." Owada sudah menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Untuk bisa masuk ke dalam kamar Fujisaki, sang pelaku pasti membutuhkan kunci kamar Fujisaki kan?" Maizono menjelaskan.

"Kalau tidak salah, kunci kamarku aku titipkan ke Maizono-san." Fujisaki menambahkan.

"Sayangnya, saat aku sedang mengambilkan air untuk Fujisaki, kunci kamarnya terjatuh. Aku baru sadar bahwa kuncinya menghilang beberapa saat setelahnya, jadi aku mencoba-coba mencarinya. Saat lewat di depan UKS, aku kebetulan bertemu dengan **Yamada**." Maizono menjelaskan, Yamada terlihat panik.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau bertemu dengan Yamada saat sedang mengambilkan air untuk Fujisaki. Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" Leon berkomentar.

"Maaf, aku lupa karena kupikir ini tidak begitu penting." jawab Maizono.

"Jadi, saat aku bertemu Yamada di depan UKS, aku sempat berbincang-bincang dengannya. Dan yang kubicarakan adalah tentang Fujisaki, aku juga memberitahunya siapa saja yang sedang berada di kamar Fujisaki dan mengajaknya ke kamar Fujisaki, tetapi dia menolaknya." Maizono menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin malam.

"Tunggu dulu, itu berarti **Yamada** **tahu bahwa Hagakure tidak ikut berkumpul di kamar Fujisaki kemarin malam**. Berarti Yamada juga merupakan salah satu tersangka." kata Togami.

"Benar, itulah yang kumaksud dengan kontradiksi." Maizono menganggukan kepalanya.

"Berarti tersangkanya ada 2 orang, Yamada dan Maizono." Asahina menegaskan.

Situasi ini benar-benar diluar perkiraanku. Aku benar-benar sudah berpikir bahwa pelakunya adalah Maizono. Tapi Maizono telah membuktikan bahwa ada kemungkinan lain. Apakah ini berarti pelakunya bukan Maizono? Apa ini berarti pelakunya adalah Yamada?

"Bohong! Semua yang dia katakan itu bohong! Kemarin malam aku tidak bertemu siapa-siapa." tiba-tiba Yamada berteriak.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita berdua memang benar-benar bertemu tadi malam." Maizono terkejut.

"Hahaha, itu semua kan hanya omong kosongmu belaka. Memangnya kamu punya bukti bahwa aku bertemu denganmu kemarin malam." Yamada menggertak.

"Tapi memang benar kok." Maizono membalas perkataan Yamada.

"Oh ya? Mana buktinya? Tidak ada kan?" Yamada tersenyum puas, Maizono hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dengan lemas.

"Yamada-san, tingkah lakumu yang seperti itu justru mencurigakan." Ikusaba mengomentari perilaku Yamada.

"Tapi memang benar, perkataan Maizono tidak dapat dipercaya begitu saja. Lagipula, dia kan tersangka." Owada ikut berkomentar.

Suasana ruang sidang menjadi hening, kami tidak tahu harus mempercayai siapa. Beberapa menit berlalu, tiba-tiba ada yang bersuara.

"Yamada-kun, aku punya bukti bahwa kamu bertemu dengan Maizono kemarin malam." Fujisaki menjawab tantangan Yamada. Semua siswa terkejut, yang paling terkejut adalah Yamada.

"Ka...kamu jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin kau bisa membuktikannya! Memangnya kamu melihatku bertemu dengannya kemarin malam? Bukannya kamu sedang sakit dan beristirahat di kamarmu?" Yamada terlihat panik.

"Yamada-kun, aku ingat apa yang kamu katakan beberapa saat yang lalu." Fujisaki menjelaskan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yamada semakin panik.

"Apa yang kau katakan saat kau menuduh Maizono sebagai pembunuh Hagakure?" Fujisaki menanyai Yamada.

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu?" jawab Yamada

"Woi, Yamada! Aku lama-lama muak melihatmu mengelak terus. Cepat saja jawab pertanyaan Fujisaki. Kalau tidak, kuhajar kau." Owada mulai tidak sabar.

"Grrrr..." Yamada terlihat sebal.

"Berarti saat kau mengambilkan** segelas air** untuk Fujisaki, kau pasti sebenarnya hanya ingin mengambil obat tidur dari UKS." Yamada mengulangi perkataannya.

"Nah, di bagian itu! Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu bahwa kemarin malam Maizono mengambilkan air untukku?" Fujisaki menanyai Yamada.

"Eh, bukannya semuanya juga sudah tahu?" Yamada kelihatan salah tingkah.

"Sayangnya tidak. Selama Class Trial berlangsung, tak ada yang bicara bahwa Maizono mengambilkan air untuk Fujisaki kemarin malam." Kirigiri menambahkan.

"Jadi, darimana kau tahu bahwa Maizono mengambilkan segelas air untuk Fujisaki?" Togami bertanya pada Yamada.

"Sudah jelas kan? Yamada bisa tahu bahwa Maizono mengambilkan segelas air untuk Fujisaki, karena Yamada bertemu dengan Maizono kemarin malam." aku ikut menambahkan, dengan ini aku yakin Yamada tak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Baik-baik! Aku mengaku. Aku memang bertemu dengan Maizono-san kemarin malam. Tapi apa hubungannya? Pelakunya tetap Maizono-san." Yamada masih menuduh Maizono.

"Jangan yakin dulu. Kamu dan Maizono sama-sama memiliki peluang untuk membunuh Hagakure. Dan melihat reaksimu yang tadi, kamulah yang lebih mencurigakan." Ishimaru berkomentar.

Tapi, memang belum ada bukti bahwa pelakunya adalah Yamada." Celes berpendapat.

Suasana ruang sidang kembali hening, semua siswa sedang berpikir. Siapa yang telah membunuh Hagakure, apakah Maizono atau Yamada? Beberapa menit berlalu, tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku bisa menentukan siapa pelaku yang sebenarnya dengan suatu cara. Tetapi aku harus menggunakannya dengan hati-hati, jika gagal, aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi cara menentukan pelaku yang sebenarnya. Aku bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan rencanaku ini.

"Aku punya buktinya!" aku berteriak, aku memulai strategiku untuk menemukan pelaku yang sebenarnya..

"Hah? Bukti apa?" Leon bertanya, semua siswa terlihat penasaran.

"Bukti yang bisa membuktikan siapa pelaku sebenarnya." jawabku.

"Aku menemukan bungkusan mencurigakan ini." aku menunjukan bungkusan yang aku temukan di lantai UKS.

"Itu kan bungkusan obat tidur yang kita temukan di kamar Fujisaki." Ikusaba mengamati bungkusan tersebut.

"Sebetulnya, aku menemukan 2 bungkus obat tidur di 2 tempat yang berbeda. Yang kita temukan di kamar Fujisaki sudah aku tunjukan tadi. Yang ini adalah yang satunya lagi." aku menjelaskan.

"Yamada! Kamu mencampurkan obat tidur ini ke dalam segelas air yang dibawa oleh Maizono kemarin malam kan?" aku menuduh Yamada.

"Kenapa kau menuduhku?" Yamada panik.

"Menurut pendapatku, bungkusan obat tidur yang kita temukan di kamar Fujisaki hanyalah sebuah jebakan agar kita semua berpikir bahwa obat tidur ini dicampurkan dan diminumkan ke Fujisaki di kamarnya. Padahal sebenarnya, sang pelaku telah mencampurkan obat tidur ini ke minuman Fujisaki di tempat yang lain." aku menjelaskan.

"Apa maksudmu? Hanya karena bungkusan obat itu **kau temukan di UKS** bukan berarti aku yang mencampurkannya saat bertemu dengan Maizono di UKS! Lagipula, bisa saja Maizono yang mencampurkannya dan membuang bungkusannya di UKS!" Yamada protes.

"Memang benar sih, Maizono dan Yamada sama-sama memiliki peluang yang sama. Jadi kita tak bisa menentukan siapa yang benar-benar mencampurkan obat tidur ini." aku menyetujui perkataan Yamada.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menuduhku?" Yamada kelihatan kesal.

"Untuk menjebakmu. Dan kau sudah masuk ke dalam perangkapku." jawabku.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Yamada kebingungan.

"Yamada-san, lagi-lagi kau mengetahui hal yang seharusnya tak diketahui." Kirigiri bergumam.

"Yamada, bagaimana bisa kau tahu bahwa Naegi menemukan bungkusan obat tidur itu di UKS. Naegi bahkan belum memberitahu kita." Leon berkomentar, seluruh ruangan menjadi gempar.

"Sudah jelas kan? Karena Yamada yang membuang bungkusan obat tidur itu di UKS." Fukawa menuduh Yamada.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Yamada terlihat ketakutan.

"Yamada-san, biarkan aku menjelaskan segalanya dari awal." Aku mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kemarin malam.

-_Climax Inference_-

1. "Semuanya dimulai kemarin, saat Monokuma membagi-bagikan DVD nya. Maizono dan Fujisaki sempat bertengkar sehingga membuat Fujisaki pingsan. Kamu melihat kejadian itu."

2. "Lalu, secara kebetulan kau menemukan pintu kamar Fujisaki yang dijatuhkan oleh Maizono. Dari situlah kamu mulai merencanakan pembunuhan ini. Selanjutnya kamu bertemu dengan Maizono di depan UKS dan berbincang-bincang sebentar. Dari sana kamu bisa mengetahui bahwa Hagakure tidak ikut berkumpul di kamar Fujisaki."

3. "Saat Maizono tidak sedang melihat, kamu memasukan obat tidur yang sudah kamu ambil dari UKS ke minuman yang dibawa oleh Maizono, dan membuang bungkusnya di lantai UKS. Setelah Maizono pergi, kamu segera kembali ke kamarmu untuk menulis pesan ke Hagakure yang isinya menyuruh Hagakure untuk datang ke kamar Maizono. Lalu mengirimkannya ke kamar Hagakure."

4. "Hagakure yang membaca pesan tersebut mengikuti semua yang tertulis didalamnya. Jadi kau menunggu sampai Maizono sudah keluar dari kamar Fujisaki dan Fujisaki tertidur dari efek obat tidur yang sudah kamu campurkan ke dalam minumannya. Setelah memastikan bahwa suasana aman, kamu menukar plat nama Maizono dengan Fujisaki, lalu menunggu di kamar Fujisaki. Saat Hagakure datang, kau membunuhnya dengan pisau yang sudah kamu simpan. Dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kamar Fujisaki setelah membuang sebungkus obat tidur untuk dijadikan jebakan."

5. "Agar Maizono dicurigai, saat kamu mengembalikan plat nama Maizono dan Fujisaki, kamu agak memiringkan keduanya. Dengan begitu, akan memberikan efek seolah-olah Maizono yang telah bertukar posisi dengan Fujisaki. Intinya, kamu punya 2 rencana. Rencana awal, membuat Fujisaki dicurigai sebagai pelaku. Tetapi kamu juga membuat rencana cadangan. Seandainya Fujisaki terbukti tidak bersalah, jebakan lain yang telah kau tinggalkan akan membuat Maizono dicurigai sebagai tersangka. Yamada! Hanya kamu yang dapat melakukan semua ini!"

-_Climax Inference, end_-

Seluruh ruangan hening. Sepi dan tak ada suara, semuanya hanya sibuk memandangi Yamada. Yamada di sisi lain, terlihat sangat panik.

"Aku... aku..." Yamada terlihat panik.

"Sialan, jadi kamu yang telah membunuh Hagakure!" Owada berteriak.

"Sepertinya dia sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi." Sakura menambahkan.

Seluruh ruangan menjadi hening sejenak, sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

"Upupupu... sepertinya debatnya sudah selesai." Monokuma tertawa, seluruh siswa langsung memandang ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita akhiri saja dengan _voting_!" Monokuma berbicara dengan semangat, sedangkan Yamada hanya menundukan kepalanya sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Gunakan tombol listrik untuk memilih pelakunya!" Monokuma memberikan aba-aba.

Semua siswa terpaksa memilih, sedangkan Monokuma hanya menunggu dengan ceria.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, semuanya sudah selesai menentukan pilihannya.

"Dan inilah hasilnya, pelaku dari kasus pembunuhan pertama di sekolah ini adalah..." tiba-tiba saja ada semacam mesin jackpot yang berputar dengan wajah para siswa sebagai penandanya. Mesin tersebut berputar sampai akhirnya muncul 3 gambar wajah Yamada.

"Yahoo! Kalian benar, pelakunya adalah Hifumi Yamada." Monokuma mengumumkan hasilnya.

"Yamada! Dasar bajingan tengik! Kenapa kau membunuh Hagakure huh?" Owada berteriak-teriak ke arah Yamada.

"Keluargaku... semua temanku... semua fans doujinshiku..." Yamada berkata lemas.

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa?" Owada menyuruh Yamada untuk berbicara lebih keras.

"Dalam DVD yang diberikan Monokuma kemarin, aku melihat keluargaku, teman-temanku, dan para fansku. Mereka semua menghilang, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku harus segera menemui mereka." Yamada menjelaskan motifnya.

"Kalian tidak akan mengerti, bagi seorang Otaku sepertiku, mencari teman itu sangatlah sulit! Apa kalian tahu usaha yang harus kulakukan agar bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini? Dan semua usaha yang kulakukan itu sekarang menjadi sia-sia." Yamada menjelaskan motifnya, semua siswa yang lain hanya bisa terdiam.

"Karena kalian telah mengidentifikasi pelakunya dengan benar, aku akan memulai eksekusi spesial untuk Hifumi Yamada!" Monokuma memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti ruang sidang.

"Tunggu sebentar, apa ini benar-benar diperlukan?" Sakura protes.

"Kenapa tidak? Murid yang melanggar peraturan harus dihukum kan?" jawab Monokuma.

"Baiklah, aku sudah mempersiapkan eksekusi yang spesial untuk Hifumi Yamada, sang _Super Duper Highschool Level Otaku_. Silahkan dinikmati Upupupu...

-_Execution (Instant Noodle Nirvana)_-

Setelah Monokuma menekan sebuah tombol merah, tiba-tiba lantai di bawah Yamada terbuka. Yamada jatuh kedalamnya. Yamada terbangun dan menemukan dirinya dalam sebuah tabung raksasa. Tiba-tiba, ada Monokuma raksasa yang memakai pakaian mangaka datang dan mengangkat tabung yang berisi yamada. Monokuma itu pergi ke dapur dan menuangkan bumbu, minyak, dan air mendidih kedalam tabung yang dimasuki Yamada, yang ternyata merupakan sebuah cup mi instant raksasa. Monokuma raksasa tadi, menyalakan TV dan menonton sebuah anime, lalu memakan mi instan yang baru saja dibuatnya itu. Semua siswa terpaksa melihat eksekusi ini.

-_Execution, End_-

Eksekusinya telah selesai, Monokuma menari-nari sendiri di pojok ruangan. Beberapa wanita ada yang menutup matanya. Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahan melihatnya. Membayangkan diriku disiram dengan air yang mendidih sampai sebanyak itu.

"Yahoo! Eksekusinya sudah selesai. Jantungku sampai berdebar-debar." Monokuma berteriak-teriak dengan semangat.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Fukawa berteriak histeris.

"Aku sudah nggak tahan lagi..." Fujisaki menangis.

"Benar-benar tidak berperikemanusiaan!" Ishimaru mengumpat.

"Yah, jika kalian semua tidak ada yang mau mati, ya tidak usah membunuh satu sama lain. Tapi itu berarti kalian harus tinggal disini selamanya." Monokuma berjalan mendekati para siswa.

"Sialan kau Monokuma. Ini semua terjadi karena kamu!" aku berteriak.

"Naegi-kun, tenang. Sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat." Kirigiri menghentikanku.

"Sialan! 2 orang sudah terbunuh, jika seperti ini, mana bisa aku menyelamatkan semuanya." Pikirku dalam hati.

"Baiklah, eksekusi sudah selesai, kalian semua boleh pulang ke asrama untuk beristirahat. Upupupu..." Monokuma menyuruh para siswa untuk kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing.

Meskipun semuanya masih shock, kami memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kamar asrama untuk beristirahat. Sesampainya di kamarku aku langsung merobohkan diriku di kasur. Aku memandang ke langit-langit.

"Apakah masa depan memang tidak bisa diubah? Apakah semuanya akan mati lagi? Apa gunanya ini semua?" pikirku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba kepalaku menjadi pusing, dan suara itu datang kembali ke pikiranku.

"Kau...harus...selamatkan...semua...temanmu..." suara tersebut menggema di kepalaku.

"Bagaimana caranya? 2 orang sudah meninggal?" pikirku.

"Tak...harus...sekaligus!...Aku...akan...memberimu...banyak...kesempatan..." suaranya mulai menghilang, tetapi aku tidak begitu mengerti apa maksudnya. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya terlalu jauh.

Semua yang telah terjadi membuatku mengantuk, ini sudah hari ke-5. Aku memutuskan untuk segera tidur, dan akhirnya tertidur setelah beberapa menit.

_~bersambung~_


	10. Perfect VS Prefect

**Chapter 10 : Perfect VS Prefect**

**Summary : Kasus pertama telah selesai. Kini para siswa akan mencoba menjelajahi lantai 2 yang baru saja dibuka.**

_Sudut pandang orang pertama (Naegi):_

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, sambil mencoba untuk bangkit dari kasur, kulihat jam dinding yang ada di kamarku. Jarum jam masih menunjukan pukul 05.00. Tetapi aku tidak ingin kembali tidur.

"Aku mandi saja..." dengan lemas aku menuju ke kamar mandi.

Waktu berjalan cukup lambat. Aku mandi perlahan-lahan. Setelah selesai, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang makan. Suasana di luar asrama masih sepi.

"Hmph, sepertinya masih belum ada yang bangun ya? Sekali-kali bangun tanpa mendengarkan pengumuman Monokuma juga bagus." gumamku.

Sesampainya aku di ruang makan, aku hanya duduk-duduk di kursi. Karena jam malam masih diberlakukan, dapur masih belum boleh dimasuki. Beberapa menit berlalu, aku hanya melamun sendirian. Sampai tiba-tiba ada yang memasuki ruang makan.

"Oho! Sepertinya hari ini aku bukanlah yang pertama datang. Bagus-bagus Naegi-kun, kau akhirnya mulai disiplin." Ishimaru masuk ke dalam ruang makan.

"Ishimaru? Setiap hari kau datang kesini sepagi ini?" aku terkejut, baru pertama kali aku mengetahuinya.

"Hmm? Kita telah membuat perjanjian untuk berkumpul di ruang makan setiap pagi jam 07.30, sudah sewajarnya aku datang 2 jam lebih awal." Ishimaru berkata dengan bangga.

"Begitu ya? Ahahaha..." aku hanya bisa tertawa canggung, orang yang satu ini memang benar-benar ekstrim.

"Jujur, kejadian yang kemarin masih agak membuatku syok. Tapi kita harus tetap memandang ke depan!" ucap Ishimaru tegas.

"Naegi! Berhubung kita berdua ada disini, ayo kita berbincang-bincang antar pria. Dengan begitu, kita bisa saling mempercayai satu sama lain." Ishimaru berkata dengan mata yang menyala.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" aku mengikuti kemauannya.

"Aduh, sebenarnya aku sendiri bukanlah orang yang pandai mencari topik pembicaraan. Bagaimana jika kita membicarakan sistem politik, ekonomi, dan edukasi di negara ini?" Ishimaru memberikan gagasannya yang agak aneh.

"Anu, daripada membicarakan hal yang sulit seperti itu. Mengapa kita tidak berbincang-bincang dengan normal saja?" aku memberikan saran.

"Eh? Memangnya yang tadi aku sarankan tidak normal? Ya sudah aku ikut kamu saja." Ishimaru membalas.

"Hmm, Ishimaru, apa yang kau lakukan di waktu senggang?" aku bertanya padanya.

"Belajar! Itu kan tugas siswa! Aku juga suka mengorganisir barang-barang ku. Aku juga sering bersih-bersih. Sudah tugasku untuk menciptakan situasi yang nyaman bagi bara siswa untuk berkonsentrasi!" Ishimaru menjelaskan dengan semangat.

"Oh begitu." jawabku singkat, entah kenapa aku tidak kaget mendengar perkataannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Naegi?" giliran Ishimaru yang bertanya.

"Yah, biasanya aku menghabiskan waktu dengan belajar dan bermain video games." Jawabku singkat.

Kami menghabiskan cukup lama berbincang-bincang. Aku mendengarkan cerita tentang kehidupan Ishimaru sehari-hari. Salah satu hal menarik yang dikatakan Ishimaru adalah dia selalu memakai seragamnya 24 jam sehari setiap hari, dia juga punya 10 seragam yang identik untuk dipakai. Memang _Super Duper Highschool Level Prefect_.

Tanpa disadari, beberapa siswa sudah ada yang berkumpul di ruang makan. Yang datang setelah aku dan Ishimaru berturut-turut adalah Ikusaba, Sakura , Asahina, dan Leon. Setelah jarum jam menunjukan pukul 07.00, terdengar suara pengumuman dari Monokuma.

"Semuanya bangun! Sudah jam 7 pagi!" suara pengumuman Monokuma terdengar dari seluruh ruangan. Rasanya lucu mendengar pengumuman Monokuma seperti ini, tetapi aku sudah lama bangun.

"Oh iya, karena Class Trial yang pertama telah dilaksanakan, aku akan membuka jalan ke lantai 2. Kalian sudah boleh pergi ke lantai 2 sekarang. Silahkan mengeksplorasi sekolah lagi." setelah itu, pengumuman berakhir.

"Hmm... baru 6 orang yang berkumpul ya?" Sakura bergumam.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita memang datang terlalu cepat." jawab Asahina.

Kami pun menunggu agak lama, kira-kira satu jam kemudian barulah 13 siswa yang tersisa semuanya berkumpul. Kami memulai perkumpulan pagi ini dengan mendiskusikan lantai 2 yang baru saja dibuka.

"Jadi bagaimana? Haruskah kita menginvestigasi lantai 2 sekarang?" Ishimaru memulai rapatnya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi lebih baik kita membagi-bagi tim dulu." Maizono memberikan saran.

"Aku sebenarnya lebih suka menginvestigasi sendiri, tetapi bersama-sama juga tak apa." Kirigiri menambahkan.

"Jika kalian tidak bisa cepat, aku akan mulai investigasi sendiri." kata Togami.

Akhirnya kami memulai memeriksa lantai 2. Celes, Owada, Asahina, dan Sakura memeriksa kolam renang dan kamar ganti. Maizono, Leon, Fukawa, dan Ikusaba mencari petunjuk di kelas-kelas dan kamar mandi yang ada di lantai 2. Sedangkan aku, Kirigiri, Fujisaki, Ishimaru, dan Togami pergi ke perpustakaan.

"Hmph, benar-benar menarik. Sekolah ini memiliki banyak buku yang langka." Togami mengamati buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan.

"Benar, mungkin ada lebih dari 20 rak buku disini. Tapi, lebih baik kita mencari beberapa petunjuk, bukannya mengamati buku-buku yang ada." Kirigiri membalas perkataan Togami.

"Cih! Siapa kamu berani mengatur-ngatur ku." Togami terlihat kesal.

Aku memeriksa perpustakaan. kalau tidak salah, laptop yang digunakan oleh Fujisaki untuk membuat Alter Ego ditemukan disini.

"Hei, aku menemukan sebuah laptop!" Ishimaru memanggil, Fujisaki, Togami, dan Kirigiri menghampirinya.

"Hmph, sepertinya laptop ini rusak. Fujisaki, kau pasti bisa memperbaiki ini kan?" Togami mengotak-atik laptop tersebut.

"Mungkin, tetapi akan butuh waktu agak lama." Fujisaki menjawab.

"Sayang sekali, seandainya kita bisa menyambungkannya ke internet, kita pasti bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak informasi." Kirigiri terlihat kecewa.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau temukan?" Togami bertanya kepadaku.

"Hmm, masih belum ada hal penting yang kutemukan." aku mencoba mengecek laci-laci meja yang ada di perpustakaan. Setelah mengecek cukup lama, aku menemukan sebuah surat di sebuah laci.

"Hei, apakah itu surat?" Ishimaru menghampiriku, begitu juga yang lain.

"Kepala sekolah Kibougamine? Sepertinya surat ini merupakan pemberitahuan dari kepala sekolah di sini." aku membaca yang tertulis di depan amplop.

"Hmm?" Togami dan Kirigiri bergumam bersamaan.

"Coba baca isinya Naegi-kun." Fujisaki menyuruhku membacanya, aku mengeluarkan isi surat tersebut dan membacanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, disini tertulis bahwa SMA Kibougamine sudah ditutup!" aku membacakan isi surat tersebut. Tentu saja aku tidak terkejut karena sudah pernah membacanya, tapi aku memutuskan untuk berpura-pura terkejut.

"Bila dalam waktu dekat kami sudah bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah ini, kami akan membuka sekolah ini kembali." aku membacakan isi surat tersebut.

"Anu, apa maksudnya ini?" Ishimaru bertanya.

"Sepertinya akademi ini sudah ditutup untuk sementara. Dengan kata lain, SMA Kibougamine sudah tidak beroperasi." Kirigiri menjelaskan.

"Tapi saat aku pertama kali datang di sekolah ini, SMA Kibougamine tidak terlihat seperti sudah ditutup." Fujisaki bertanya pada Kirigiri.

"Mungkin dalang dibalik semua ini, sudah merebut akademi yang kosong ini. Dan dia menggunakannya untuk melakukan permainan gila yang sedang kita jalani ini ya?" Togami berspekulasi. Aku, Kirigiri, Ishimaru, dan Fujisaki juga ikut berpikir.

"Oh iya, aku menemukan semacam ruang perpustakaan rahasia di pojok ruangan. Aku belum mengeceknya terlalu jauh. Apakah kalian ingin mengeceknya?" Fujisaki mengajak untuk mengecek ruangan perpustakaan rahasia.

Kami berlima mengecek ruangan tersebut. Kami berlima mengecek buku-buku yang ada disana.

"Hmph, benar-benar ruang yang menarik. Banyak buku-buku yang mengandung informasi-informasi _Top Secret_." Togami terkagum-kagum.

"Hei, di sini ada buku yang membahas tentang NASA! Apakah benar kita boleh melihat isi buku-buku ini. Kelihatannya ini buku yang berisi banyak rahasia negara." Fujisaki berkomentar.

Aku juga mengecek beberapa buku. Aku sempat mengamati Ishimaru, tingkahnya agak aneh. Ishimaru hanya berdiri terdiam sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Hei! Apa yang sedang kau baca?" Togami mendekati Ishimaru.

"Hah? Bukan apa-apa kok." Ishimaru mencoba menyembunyikan buku tersebut, tetapi Togami merebutnya dari tangannya dan membacanya.

"Hmm? Buku ini membahas tentang kasus korupsi yang telah dilakukan oleh **Toranosuke Ishimaru***, mantan perdana menteri Jepang." Togami membaca isi buku tersebut, Ishimaru hanya bisa terdiam.

"Seorang genius yang berhasil menjadi perdana menteri independen, tanpa bantuan dan sponsor dari partai politik manapun. Sayangnya, setelah beberapa tahun menjadi perdana menteri, dia terlibat kasus korupsi yang akhirnya menjadi akhir karirnya. Sejak saat itu, semua yang telah dibangun olehnya mulai runtuh, termasuk perusahaan dan keluarganya." Togami melanjutkan, Ishimaru menundukan kepalanya.

"Hey, tunggu sebentar, Toranosuke... **Ishimaru**? Jangan-jangan?" Fujisaki terlihat kaget.

"Benar, dia adalah kakekku." Ishimaru menjelaskan.

"Ini baru pertama kalinya aku mendengarnya." Kirigiri terlihat terkejut.

"Ishimaru..." aku mencoba memanggilnya. Aku ingat dia pernah menceritakan tantang kakeknya yang genius padaku pada saat itu. Karena itu sekarang **Ishimaru benci orang-orang genius***.

"Hmm, aku rasa keturunan orang gagal akan selalu menjadi orang gagal." Togami menutup buku tersebut dan mengembalikannya ke dalam rak.

"Apa katamu?" Ishimaru terlihat tersinggung dengan perkataan Togami.

"Maksudku? Maksudku adalah kau dan kakekmu hanya rakyat biasa yang tidak berguna di dunia ini." Togami menjawab dengan sinis.

"Beraninya kau! Jangan pernah menyamakanku dengan kakekku! Berbeda dengannya, aku bukanlah orang yang tak berguna! Walaupun aku bukanlah orang yang genius, aku bekerja keras untuk bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini!" Ishimaru marah. Aku, Fujisaki, dan Kirigiri hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua.

"Bekerja keras? Alasan yang sering digunakan oleh orang kelas rendah." Togami mengejek.

"Paling tidak aku sudah dapat membuktikannya! Walaupun aku hanya orang biasa-biasa saja, dengan bekerja keras selama ini, aku akhirnya dapat menjadi siswa _Super Duper Highschool Level Prefect_ dan diterima di Kibougamine! Aku telah menjadi orang yang jujur dan berguna!" Ishimaru kelihatan semakin marah.

"Berguna? Seorang siswa _Super Duper Highschool Level Prefect_ sepertimu berguna? Apa keahlianmu? Apa kegunaanmu di dunia ini? Menyuruh orang berbaris? Mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di kelas? Memarahi siswa yang tidak tertib? Intinya, kamu menghilang dari dunia ini juga tak akan ada yang peduli." Togami tersenyum mengejek.

"Sialan kau! Memangnya kau bisa apa?" Ishimaru mengepalkan tangannya.

"Asal kau tahu saja. Aku merupakan pewaris tunggal dari _Togami Group_, salah satu perusahaan paling besar dan berpengaruh di dunia ini. Dengan kata lain, bisa dibilang bahwa aku mengatur perekonomian seluruh dunia." jawab Togami.

"Itu semuanya hanya karena kau beruntung! Sama seperti para genius pemalas yang lain yang ada di dunia! Kau hanya beruntung karena telah dilahirkan sebagai seorang Togami!" balas Ishimaru.

"Apa katamu? Aku hanyalah seseorang yang beruntung? Katakan itu sekali lagi jika kau berani!" sekarang Togami ikut marah.

Aku juga ingat beberapa hal tentang Togami. Aku ingat bahwa dia sangat **benci dipanggil beruntung***.

"Tentu saja! Kau hanya beruntung telah dilahirkan sebagai pewaris." balas Ishimaru.

"Kau tahu apa tentang aku? Kau pikir aku menjadi pewaris _Togami Group _tanpa berusaha sedikitpun? **Aku harus berkompetisi melawan 14 kakakku sendiri tahu***? Aku mendapatkan hak sebagai pewaris _Togami Group_ setelah aku mengalahkan mereka semua!" Togami membentak Ishimaru.

"Aku ingat sekarang. Aku dengar pemimpin dari _Togami Group_ harus memiliki banyak istri dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Dia harus memiliki anak dari berbagai wanita kualitas tertinggi dari seluruh dunia dan membuat semua anaknya berkompetisi satu sama lain untuk memperebutkan hak waris." Fujisaki berkomentar.

"Dan sama seperti sekarang, pada akhirnya akulah yang akan menjadi pemenang dalam permainan ini." balas Togami.

Ishimaru dan Togami akhirnya berhenti berdebat dan memutuskan untuk sendiri-sendiri.

"Aku capek berurusan dengan rakyat jelata seperti kalian! Aku akan mencari udara segar!" Togami meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Aku akan menginvestigasi tempat lain!" Ishimaru meninggalkan ruangan.

Aku, Fujisaki, dan Kirigiri hanya bisa saling pandang sebentar. Setelah beberapa menit, kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan investigasi.

Beberapa jam berlalu, semua siswa sudah selesai melakukan investigasi masing-masing. Kami berkumpul di ruang perpustakaan. Tak begitu banyak yang ada di lantai 2, jadi tak banyak juga yang dapat dilaporkan.

"Dari apa yang telah kuamati di kolam renang, tak ada hal yang penting disana. Hanya kolam renang biasa." Sakura melaporkan penemuannya.

"Kamar gantinya sendiri hanya bisa dibuka dengan Kartu ID kita masing-masing. Saat sedang mengecek kamar gantinya, Monokuma muncul dan menjelaskannya pada kita." Asahina melanjutkan.

"Kartu ID pria hanya bisa membuka kamar mandi pria, dan Kartu ID wanita hanya bisa membuka kamar mandi wanita." Owada menambahkan.

"Monokuma juga menambahkan peraturan baru pada kita. Kalian semua dapat mengeceknya sendiri-sendiri di Kartu ID elektronik kalian." Celes mengangkat kartu ID elektroniknya, seluruh siswa ikut mengecek.

"**{Siswa dilarang meminjamkan kartu ID masing-masing ke orang lain}**"

"Hmm, jadi kita dilarang saling meminjam kartu ID ya?" Leon berkomentar.

"Pada saat aku menginvestigasi ruang kelas yang ada di lantai 2, tak ada petunjuk sama sekali." Maizono menjelaskan.

"Tetapi saat kami mengecek kamar mandinya, kami menemukan sesuatu yang menarik." Fukawa ikut menjelaskan.

"Kami menemukan sebuah ruangan tersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi, di dalam ruangan tersebut tidak ada kamera dan ada semacam sambungan internetnya. Tapi lebih baik kita tidak usah memasuki ruangan itu dulu karena bisa membuat Monokuma curiga." Ikusaba menjelaskan penemuannya.

"Kami menemukan sebuah laptop di perpustakaan ini, tetapi kondisinya sedang tidak bagus. Mungkin aku bisa memperbaikinya" Fujisaki melaporkan penemuannya tadi.

"Kami juga menemukan sebuah ruangan di perpustakaan ini yang berisi buku-buku yang menarik." Kirigiri memberitahu semua siswa tentang adanya perpustakaan rahasia.

Setelah selesai melaporkan semuanya, kami semua berbincang-bincang untuk sementara.

"Aku masih tidak habis pikir, sebetulnya apa sih tujuan dari orang yang telah menyekap kita semua disini?" kata Owada.

"Kau tak perlu stress memikirkan motif si pelaku." Togami membalas perkataan Owada.

"Daripada bingung memikirkan motif si pelaku, lebih baik kita nikmati dulu permainan ini." Togami menambahkan.

"Menurutmu ini permainan? Jangan main-main kau berengsek!" Owada tidak terima mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataannya. Kita memang sedang berada di sebuah game, sebuah kompetisi." Togami membalas perkataan Owada.

"Lebih tepatnya, _Zero-Sum game_. Hanya akan ada satu pemenang, yang lain akan kalah." Celes membalas perkataan Togami.

"Entah itu perlombaan olahraga, tes masuk sekolah favorit, atau permainan maut seperti sekarang. Kebanyakan kehidupan sosial di dunia ini berbentuk _Zero-Sum game_. " Celes menambahkan.

"Hanya saja, sekarang ini kita berlomba untuk menjadi penjahat yang berhasil." Celes tersenyum, seluruh ruangan menjadi suram mendengarnya.

"Kau kelihatannya yakin sekali akan memenangkan permainan ini Togami-kun. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang pewaris _Togami Group_, pemikiranmu memang berbeda." Celes tersenyum ke arah Togami.

"Tentu saja. Byakuya Togami akan selalu berada di posisi teratas, mau itu dalam dunia bisnis, ataupun permainan seperti sekarang ini." Togami tersenyum sendiri.

"Hmm? Apakah itu sebuah tantangan? Mungkin kau selalu menjadi yang terbaik dalam dunia bisnis dan politik. Tetapi dalam permainan seperti ini, aku tidak akan kalah dari siapapun. Selama aku berjudi, belum pernah ada yang mengalahkanku." Celes menerima tantangan dari Togami.

"Aku kira hanya aku yang serius mengikuti permainan ini, tetapi sepertinya ada juga yang menanggapi permainan ini seserius diriku. Kau lawan yang menarik." Togami membalas perkataan Celes.

"Kalian berdua gila ya? Apakah nyawa orang lain hanya kalian anggap sebagai taruhan dalam suatu game?" Ikusaba terlihat kesal.

"Enoshima-san, sepertinya kau masih belum mengerti apa-apa." Togami membalas perkataan Ikusaba.

"Hah? Apa yang belum kumengerti?" jawab Ikusaba.

"Jika kalian semua masih ingin hidup. Lebih baik kalian lebih serius dalam mengikuti permainan ini! Mengerti? Akan sangat membosankan jika lawanku tidak serius." jawab Togami. Seluruh siswa langsung saling pandang.

"Nggak mau..." Fujisaki menjawab pelan.

"Hmm...?" Togami memperhatikan Fujisaki.

"Saat ini kita semua sedang berada dalam situasi yang sama, kita adalah teman. Kita tak boleh saling membunuh. Hal seperti itu..." Fujisaki mulai menangis.

"Kita tak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu!" lanjut Fujisaki.

"Fujisaki benar, di saat seperti ini kita seharusnya bekerja sama untuk mencari jalan keluar. Bukannya saling membunuh." Maizono membela Fujisaki.

"Teman? Bekerja sama? Dalam situasi seperti ini apa gunanya hal seperti itu?" jawab Togami.

"T-tapi tetap saja..." Fujisaki mencoba untuk berkata sesuatu, tetapi dipotong oleh Togami.

"Saat Class Trial kemarin, kau memilih Yamada untuk dieksekusi kan? Jika memang benar kau temannya, mana mungkin kau membiarkannya dieksekusi?" Togami memberikan pertanyaan kepada Fujisaki.

"Uh..." Fujisaki tak dapat membalas perkataan Togami.

"Tapi jika kita tidak melakukannya, kita yang akan dieksekusi." Asahina membela diri.

"Benar! Mana ada yang mau dirinya sendiri dieksekusi? Kami bukanlah masochist. Itu semua salah Yamada sendiri." Leon menyetujui jawaban Asahina.

"Fujisaki tidak melakukan hal yang salah! Begitu pula Hagakure dan Yamada. Yang seharusnya disalahkan adalah dalang di balik semua ini!." jawabku.

"Uuu...u..hiks...hiks." Fujisaki menangis, beberapa siswa perempuan mencoba membujuknya.

"Hoi, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Kita pasti bisa keluar dari sini." Owada ikut mencoba menghibur Fujisaki.

"Jadi sudah mulai lagi ya? Berpura-pura menjadi teman?" Togami mengejek Owada.

"Diam kau! Apakah kau tidak bisa sedetik saja berhenti menjadi seorang bajingan? Bicara sepatah kata lagi kubunuh kau!" Owada membentak Togami.

"Hmph, coba saja kalau berani. Lagipula memang kita disuruh untuk saling membunuh kan?" Togami mengintimidasi Owada.

"Sialan! Sudah cukup! Kuhajar kau!" Owada berlari menuju ke arah Togami sambil mengepalkan tangannya, tetapi saat akan memukulnya, ada yang menghentikannya.

"Sudah cukup! Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun bertengkar di dalam sekolah! Kau tak usah mengotori tanganmu dengan darah dari pria busuk semacam dia! Apa kau mengerti Owada?" Ishimaru menghentikan Owada.

"Cih! Kau beruntung aku tidak jadi menghajarmu." Owada kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Sudah cukup, lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini." Togami akhirnya pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Hei, kau mau kabur ya?" Ikusaba memanggil Togami, tetapi Togami tidak menghiraukannya.

"Mungkin Togami-kun ada benarnya." Fukawa terlihat panik.

"Fukawa-san, kau jangan berpikir seperti itu juga." Maizono berbicara kepada Fukawa.

"Diantara kalian pasti tak ada yang peduli padaku kan? Jika aku terbunuh juga tidak akan ada yang peduli kan? Bahkan mungkin kalian sebetulnya ingin aku terbunuh kan?" Fukawa ketakutan.

"Ah tidak, tidak ada yang berkata seperti itu." aku mencoba menenangkan Fukawa.

"Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu! Kalian semua jijik padaku kan! Aaargghh..." Fukawa berlari keluar ruangan, semua orang bingung melihatnya. Kami hanya bisa saling pandang karena tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Suasana ruangan masih terasa kurang nyaman, tetapi Asahina mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Ah... kita kan sudah bisa ke lantai 2. Karena ada kolam renang, bagaimana jika kita renang saja?" Asahina mengajak semua siswa yang masih berada di perpustakaan untuk berenang.

"Ide yang bagus, mungkin renang bisa menghilangkan rasa gelisah kita." Maizono menambahkan.

"Kurasa kau benar." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Renang ya? Semenjak terkurung disini aku belum bisa berolahraga sama sekali, jadi ini merupakan kesempatan yang bagus untuk berolahraga." Ikusaba juga setuju.

"Apakah itu berarti kalian juga mengajakku untuk berenang?" Kirigiri bertanya.

"Tentu saja, semuanya boleh ikut." Jawab Asahina.

"Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lain." Kirigiri setuju untuk ikut berenang.

"Kalau begitu mari kita kesana." Celes memutuskan untuk ikut berenang.

Melihat ini semua, aku, Leon, Owada, dan Ishimaru langsung saling pandang. Kita tidak berbicara satu patah kata pun, tetapi sepertinya kami sudah mengerti isi hati masing-masing.

"Hei... Apakah itu berarti kita juga boleh ikut berenang?" Leon memasang wajah sok polos.

"Ehem, aku juga ingin berenang, untuk menghilangkan stress." Ishimaru juga ikut-ikutan.

"Bukannya kami ingin melihat kalian pakai baju renang atau bagaimana, kami benar-benar ingin berenang. Iya kan Naegi." Owada bertanya kepadaku.

"Ah, kalau aku boleh ikut, aku mau kok. Ahahaha..." aku tertawa canggung.

"Nggak boleh, yang boleh berenang sekarang adalah para wanita. Kalian para pria harus menunggu disini." Asahina menolak permintaan kami mentah-mentah.

"Tapi kan..." Leon terlihat kecewa.

"Sudah jelas kalau kalian hanya ingin mengintip dan melihat kami memakai baju renang." Ikusaba menambahkan.

"Eh, kami tidak punya pemikiran yang aneh-aneh kok." aku mencoba membela diri.

"Naegi-kun, tak kusangka. Ternyata kau..." Maizono memandangku dengan tatapan wajah dingin. Aku langsung merasa seperti disambar petir.

"Maafkan aku, aku berjanji tidak akan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh lagi. Tolong jangan benci kami." aku memohon-mohon, tetapi yang kudengarnya malah suara tertawa para wanita.

"Hahaha... lihat seberapa polosnya mereka." Ikusaba tertawa.

"Jangan khawatir, kalian boleh kok berenang. Tetapi setelah kita semua selesai." Sakura menambahkan.

"Ahahaha... maaf Naegi-kun. Aku tadi hanya menggodamu saja." Maizono menertawaiku.

"Fujisaki-chan, apa kau mau ikut?" Asahina mengajak Fujisaki berenang.

"Eh, tapi aku tidak bisa berenang." Fujisaki berusaha menolak.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya melihati kita dari tempat duduk juga tidak masalah. Aku hanya kasihan jika harus meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan 4 orang pria disini." Jawab Asahina.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah." Fujisaki menganggukan kepalanya.

Dan akhirnya, mereka pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan aku, Leon, Ishimaru, dan Owada sendirian di perpustakaan. Kami hanya bisa diam di tempat, tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Owada bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin kita kembali ke kamar saja." Leon berkata lemas.

"Ini menyedihkan... kita gagal sebagai pria." komentar Ishimaru membuat kita berempat semakin galau.

"Fujisaki, kau benar-benar beruntung. Aku cemburu padamu." pikirku dalam hati.

Kami sadar bahwa tak ada lagi yang bisa kami lakukan hari ini. Jadi kami berempat kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

_~bersambung~_

_NB:_** Ishimaru benci orang genius*, Togami benci dibilang beruntung*, dll **yang ada di chapter ini, aku ambil dari "Free Time event" punya Ishimaru dan Togami di game danganronpa PSP. Jadi kalo diantara para pembaca ada yang belum pernah main game Danganronpa yang di PSP (cuma lihat animenya saja), mungkin bakal agak bingung. Mohon dimaafkan ya...


	11. Bonding with Friends

**Chapter 11 : Bonding with Friends**

**Summary : Lantai 2 telah dibuka, apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

_Sudut pandang orang pertama (Naegi):_

Kemarin, para siswa menginvestigasi lantai 2 dari pagi sampai malam. Karena kelelahan, aku tertidur cukup awal. Sehingga lagi-lagi aku terbangun terlalu pagi.

"Ugh, masih jam 6 pagi. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Lebih baik aku segera mandi dan pergi ke ruang makan. Siapa tahu sudah ada yang berkumpul." pikirku.

Aku segera mandi dan menuju ke ruang makan, tetapi di sana hanya ada Maizono, Sakura, dan Ishimaru.

"Oh, bagus-bagus! Naegi-kun sudah datang. Coba kulihat... pukul 06.11. Sekarang tinggal menunggu 9 orang lagi." Ishimaru mencatat sesuatu.

"Eh, Ishimaru. Apa itu?" aku bertanya padanya.

"Oh, ini? Mulai sekarang aku memutuskan untuk membuat daftar absen para siswa. Jadi aku akan mencatat siapa saja yang datang dan pada pukul berapa mereka sampai di ruang makan." Ishimaru menjawab sambil menunjukan buku yang dibawanya.

"Lihat ini! Ishimaru (05.12) - Sakura (05.54) - Maizono (06.01) - Naegi (06.11). Untuk sementara baru 4 orang yang datang." Ishimaru menjelaskan.

"Ah, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba mengabsen seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat dan membanding-bandingkan saja. Aku ingin mengamati siapa yang paling rajin dan paling malas untuk berkumpul." Ishimaru menjawab dengan tegas, lalu bukunya tersebut dimasukan ke saku bajunya.

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, semoga beruntung." aku meninggalkan Ishimaru.

Saat sedang mencari tempat duduk, tiba-tiba Maizono melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Naegi-kun! Duduk sebelah sini saja!" Maizono memanggilku.

Aku duduk di sebelah Maizono, kami hanya bisa saling pandang. Tak tahu harus membicarakan apa, aku akhirnya yang memulai berbincang-bincang.

"Anu, maaf ya. Saat Class Trial 2 hari yang lalu aku sempat mencurigaimu." aku mengamati wajah Maizono, kelihatannya dia tidak marah.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Lagipula yang membuktikan bahwa aku bukanlah pelakunya juga kamu kok Naegi." Maizono tersenyum padaku.

Suasana menjadi hening lagi. 1 menit... 2 menit... suasananya benar-benar canggung, aku benar-benar tidak nyaman. Saat akan pergi meninggalkan Maizono, tiba-tiba dia berbicara.

"Bukankah ini lucu? Saat di SMP, kita sama sekali tidak pernah berbincang-bincang seperti ini. Bahkan bisa bertemu seperti ini saja sudah sulit." Maizono mengingat-ngingat masa SMP kita.

"Wajar saja bila kau tidak mengingatku pada saat hari pertama. Hahaha..." Maizono tertawa ringan.

"Anu, sebenarnya aku mengingatmu kok." aku menjawab.

"Sebenarnya saat itu aku hanya berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu karena aku merasa tidak pantas untuk bergaul dengan idol sepertimu. Aku pikir orang sepertimu tidak akan mau bergaul dengan orang biasa-biasa seperti aku." aku menjelaskan, walaupun bukan itu alasanku yang sebenarnya.

"Itu tiddak benar! Sejak SMP, aku selalu mencari kesempatan untuk berbicara denganmu. Tetapi, kita malah lebih dahulu lulus, sehingga aku tidak sempat berkenalan denganmu." jawab Maizono.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih menyesalinya." Maizono terlihat sedih.

"Tetapi, mengapa harus aku? Seorang siswa yang benar-benar tak mencolok begini." tanyaku.

"Apa kau ingat **saat di kelas 7, ada burung bangau yang jatuh dan terjebak di kolam SMP kita***?" Maizono bertanya.

"Oh, aku ingat. Burung itu benar-benar besar, bahkan para guru tidak tahu harus bagaimana." jawabku.

"Tetapi kamu, menolong bangau tersebut dan melepaskannya di hutan dekat SMP kita." Maizono melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sebenarnya aku menolongnya karena pada hari itu, aku memang mendapat tugas piket di sekolah, hahaha..." pikirku dalam hati.

"Aku sangat tersentuh dengan perbuatanmu tersebut. Semenjak saat itu, aku selalu berusaha untuk berbicara denganmu. Dan pada akhirnya kita bisa berbicara berdua seprti ini..." Maizono tersenyum.

"Walaupun aku tidak menyangka bahwa kita akan bertemu kembali di tempat yang seperti ini." sekarang Maizono terlihat sedih.

"Anu, lebih baik kita tidak usah membahas hal yang membuat kita depresi sendiri. Mari cari topik pembicaraan lain." aku mencoba menghibur Maizono.

"Ah, baiklah." Maizono mengikuti saranku.

Suasana menjadi hening kembali, aku hampir menyesal telah memberhentikan pembicaraan Maizono yang tadi. Akhirnya aku mencoba untuk memulai percakapan.

"Anu, Maizono-san?" aku memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Naegi-kun?" Maizono menanggapi.

"Apa kau pernah punya pacar?" tanyaku. Tepat setelah aku selesai berbicara, aku langsung sadar seberapa aneh, payah, dan mendadaknya pertanyaanku itu. Apalagi aku menanyakannya kepada seorang perempuan. Aku ini memang payah kalau dalam berbasa-basi. Pasti Maizono akan marah.

"Ke...kenapa kamu tiba-tiba bertanya padaku seperti itu?" Maizono terlihat kaget dan malu.

"Tidak tidak! Hiraukan saja pertanyaanku yang konyol itu! Aku hanya mencoba untuk berbasa-basi saja. Ahahaha..." aku mencoba menjelaskan, tetapi aku rasa ini akan membuat suasana menjadi semakin canggung.

"Anu... aku akan menjawabnya. Tetapi kamu harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu!" Maizono terlihat malu-malu, aku juga ikut malu.

"Naegi-kun... kamu sendiri sudah punya pacar?" Maizono bertanya.

Aku sudah pernah **ditanyai oleh Maizono pertanyaan yang sama*** pada saat itu. Tetapi mendengarnya untuk kedua kalinya tetap saja membuat malu.

"Tidak! Tidak punya! Dan belum pernah punya!" jawabku dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu... apakah ada orang yang kau sukai?" Maizono bertanya lagi.

"Hei! Tunggu sebentar, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu." aku menghindari pertanyaan Maizono, wajahku sekarang pasti sudah semerah tomat.

"Ahahaha... Bukannya kamu yang pertama kali bertanya seperti itu? Kau ini benar-benar lucu, Naegi." Maizono tertawa.

"Tunggu dulu. Kamu bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku." aku membalas.

"Naegi-kun, apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Maizono langsung memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Ah, tidak juga sih. Hahaha..." aku tertawa ringan, Maizono juga ikut tertawa.

Kami berbincang-bincang cukup lama. Beberapa menit berlalu, seorang siswa datang ke ruang makan.

"Fujisaki, akhirnya datang juga. Hmm... pukul 06.32. Tidak buruk, tersisa 8 siswa lagi." Ishimaru terlihat sibuk sendiri.

"Maizono-san!" Fujisaki memanggil Maizono.

"Ah, sepertinya aku di panggil. Terima kasih Naegi-kun, aku senang kita dapat berbincang-bincang berdua dengan santai seperti ini." Maizono bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Baik." jawabku.

"Lihat saja, aku akan melindungimu Maizono." pikirku dalam hati.

"Terima kasih Naegi-kun, kalau begitu terus lindungi aku ya." Maizono menambahkan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" aku terkejut.

"Tentu saja, karena aku seorang _esper_." jawab Maizono dengan serius.

"Bercanda kok Naegi-kun. Sampai jumpa." Maizono meninggalkanku dan mendatangi Fujisaki. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Beberapa menit berlalu, hampir semua siswa sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Semuanya duduk berkumpul di satu meja. Tetapi Togami dan Fukawa masih belum muncul.

"Lagi-lagi mereka berdua terlambat. Sebenarnya mereka itu maunya apa sih?" Ikusaba terlihat kesal.

"Jangan-jangan, terjadi sebuah pembunuhan?" Leon bercanda.

"Woi! Jangan bercanda yang aneh-aneh! Tidak lucu tahu!" Owada memarahi Leon.

"Tidak perlu marah begitu! Aku juga tahu kok." Leon menjawab.

"Hmm... tetapi jika siswanya tidak lengkap begini..." Sakura terlihat khawatir.

"Anu, apa aku harus mencoba mencari mereka berdua?" aku memberikan saran.

"Boleh saja, kau boleh menyuruh mereka berdua ke sini. Kalau kau bisa." Celes terlihat pesimis.

"Bagaimana?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Naegi! Aku menugaskanmu untuk mencari Togami dan Fukawa, lalu membawa mereka berdua kesini." Ishimaru memberikan intruksi.

Aku mencari mereka berdua. Aku mencoba mengecek kamar mereka, tetapi tidak ada. Aku naik ke lantai 2 dan mencoba mencari di perpustakaan. Biasanya Togami ada di perpustakaan.

"Bingo!" aku membuka pintu perpustakaan dan melihat ada Fukawa.

Fukawa sedang sembunyi-sembunyi di balik rak buku sambil mengamati Togami yang sedang membaca buku di meja yang ada di tengah perpustakaan. Togami kelihatannya tidak begitu memperhatikan Fukawa. Bahkan sepertinya dia tidak sadar bahwa aku masuk ke dalam perpustakaan ini.

"Oh pangeranku...ksatria berkuda putih milikku..." Fukawa berbicara sendiri, aku mengamatinya sebentar.

"Anu... Fukawa-san? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" aku mendekatinya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Aaaa..Apa! Siapa kamu?" Fukawa tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Whoa... tenang Fukawa-san! Ini aku! Naegi!" aku mencoba menenangkannya.

"Naegi? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" Fukawa terlihat kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu dan Togami-san untuk berkumpul di ruang makan. Ini sudah lebih dari pukul 07.00 lho." jawabku.

"Apa sudah jam 07.00 lebih? Tapi, aku sudah mengikuti pangeranku dari kemarin malam. Apakah benar sudah selama itu?" Fukawa terlihat kaget.

"Kalian berdua itu sebenarnya sedang berisik apa?" tiba-tiba Togami sudah berada di sampingku.

"Togami? Aku kira kau sedang membaca buku?" aku terkejut melihat Togami yang tiba-tiba berada di dekatku.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa berkonsentrasi membaca apabila ada 2 monyet kampungan yang berteriak-teriak di dekatku. Cih! Sekarang aku jadi tidak berniat membaca lagi." Togami terlihat kesal.

"Kau ingin aku pergi ke ruang makan? Baiklah kalau begitu. Berterima kasihlah karena aku telah menuruti keinginanmu." Togami membalikan badan dan berjalan pergi ke luar perpustakaan.

"Hei kamu! Fukawa!" Togami memanggil Fukawa.

"I...iya?" Fukawa menjawab.

"Kau itu bau! Cepat mandi dan jangan dekati aku lagi! Mengerti?" setelah mengatakannya, Togami pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan menjadi hening, tak ada yang bersuara. Aku rasa sebaiknya aku juga segera pergi dari ruangan ini.

"Anu, Fukawa-san? Ayo kita ke ruang makan." aku mengajak Fukawa pergi ke ruang makan.

"Togami-kun... dia itu benar-benar..." Fukawa berbicara sendiri.

"Anu, Fukawa-san?" aku mencoba menyadarkannya.

"...benar-benar perhatian kepadaku. Oh, pangeranku. Tak kusangka kau sebegitu pedulinya padaku. Tunggu sebentar pangeranku, aku akan segera pergi menyusulmu." setelah mengatakan itu, Fukawa pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya aku kembali ke ruang makan.

...

Sekarang sudah malam, aku sedang duduk-duduk di kamarku sendiri dan berpikir. Kalau tidak salah, besok Monokuma akan memberikan kami motif untuk membunuh lagi. Monokuma akan membagi-bagikan rahasia semua siswa dan jika dalam satu hari masih belum ada yang terbunuh, rahasia tersebut akan disebarkan ke semua orang.

"Aku baru tahu rahasiaku sendiri, Fujisaki, Owada, dan Fukawa. Tetapi bagaimana dengan yang lain ya?" pikirku.

"Argh... tidak-tidak. Kenapa aku malah penasaran sendiri. Hah... sekarang aku jadi haus. Aku akan mengambil segelas air dari dapur." Aku bergumam sendiri, lalu menuju ke ruang makan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, ternyata ada Owada dan Ishimaru. Mereka sepertinya sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu.

"Oh, Naegi-kun. Pas sekali! Kami butuh bantuanmu." Ishimaru langsung memanggilku.

"Hah? Mau apa kalian?" tanyaku.

"Kami butuh saksi, kami butuh pendapat pihak yang netral." Owada menjelaskan.

"Kata-katanya itu benar-benar arogan, sampai membuatku jengkel. Dia bilang aku itu tidak punya keberanian." Owada menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Ishimaru.

"Memang itu kenyataannya! Kamu selalu saja bertindak kasar. Hanya orang yang tidak punya keberanian yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya." Ishimaru membalas perkataan Owada.

"Hah! Arogan benar kau ini? Memangnya kau punya keberanian? Memangnya nyalimu lebih besar dariku?" Owada membalas perkataan Ishimaru.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Ishimaru tegas.

"Sialan kau! Bocah cuma bisa ngomong doang! Coba buktikan nyalimu! Ayo kita duel!" Owada menantang Ishimaru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Apa yang harus kita lakukan. Aku terima apapun itu!" jawab Ishimaru.

"Naegi-kun!" Ishimaru memandang ke arahku.

"Woi, Naegi!" di saat yang sama, Owada juga memandang ke arahku.

"Hei, tunggu dulu..." aku mencoba untuk menjawab, tetapi mereka berdua tidak memberikanku kesempatan.

Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, akhirnya aku diseret oleh mereka berdua sampai ke depan ruang sauna.

"Naegi-kun, aku mau kamu menjadi juri dalam menentukan siapa yang paling tahan lama." Ishimaru menjelaskan.

"Kami berdua akan masuk kedalam ruang sauna ini, siapa yang dapat bertahan paling lama, dialah pemenangnya." Owada menjelaskan.

"Um... OK." jawabku singkat.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Pada saat itu, Owada masuk kedalam sauna tanpa melepaskannya bajunya. Karena Kartu ID miliknya ada di dalam bajunya. Kartu ID nya rusak karena terkena suhu yang panas. Dan pada akhirnya, akan berujung pada kasus pembunuhan Fujisaki.

"Kalian berdua, tunggu sebentar." aku mencoba menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Apa lagi Naegi? Kamu sudah mau memulai perlombaan ini tahu." Owada terlihat tidak sabar.

"Apa kalian yakin ingin melakukan ini? Sekarang sudah malam lho." Aku mencoba menghentikan mereka.

"Yakin! Tekad kami sudah bulat. Sudah terlambat untuk mundur." Ishimaru menyatakan pendapatnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." aku menyerah.

"Tetapi aku harus mengingatkan pada kalian, Kartu ID elektronik milik kita akan rusak bila ditaruh di tempat dengan suhu tinggi. Jadi agar tidak rusak, jangan bawa masuk Kartu ID kalian." Aku menjelaskan.

"Oh, kalau begitu kita hanya perlu meninggalkannya di luar saja." Ishimaru mengeluarkan kartu ID nya dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Eh? Apa aku yang harus menyimpannya?" aku mengambil kartu ID milik Ishimaru dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja! Ini bawakan juga punyaku." Owada menyerahkan Kartu ID nya juga.

"Eeeehhh?" aku terpaksa membawakan Kartu ID mereka berdua.

Setelahnya, Ishimaru dan Owada masuk ke dalam ruang sauna. Sementara aku hanya mengamati dari luar. 10 menit berlalu... 20 menit berlalu... 40 menit berlalu...

"Anu, apa kalian berdua tidak apa-apa? Sekarang sudah jam malam lho." aku bertanya.

"Tunggu sebentar Naegi. Sebentar lagi aku akan menang." Ishimaru menjawabku.

"Menang? Mukamu sudah merah seperti itu masih yakin bisa menang?" Owada menggertak.

"Dari dulu memang wajahku sudah merah tahu!" Ishimaru membalas.

"Jangan sok kuat deh!" Owada membalas lagi.

"Hahahaha! Ini sih masih belum seberapa." Ishimaru tertawa.

"Anu... sudahlah, lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar saja." aku membujuk mereka berdua untuk pulang.

"Masih belum!" mereka berdua menjawab bersamaan.

"Kenapa tidak kita anggap seri saja?" aku membujuk lagi.

"Dalam pertandingan tak ada yang namanya seri! Aku tak akan menyerah walaupun harus sampai ke neraka!" Ishimaru menolak.

"Setuju! Naegi, kalau kau sudah ingin kembali, kembali saja. Biarkan kami menyelesaikan ini sendiri!" Owada menambahkan.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kartu ID kalian?" aku bertanya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau simpan dulu. Besok akan kami ambil." Owada menyuruhku kembali ke kamar.

"Ya sudah. Aku ke kamar dulu." aku meninggalkan mereka dan kembali ke kamarku.

Setelah sampai di kamarku, aku menyimpan Kartu ID Ishimaru dan Owada di laci kamarku.

"Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja ya?" aku menghela nafas.

"Percuma aku pikirkan sekarang, lebih baik aku tidur saja." pikirku.

Setelah beberapa menit berbaring-baring di kasur, akhirnya aku tertidur.

_~bersambung~_

Author's note : **Saat di kelas 7, ada burung bangau yang jatuh dan terjebak di kolam SMP Naegi***, ini juga aku ambil dari Free Time Event yang ada di game, seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya.


	12. Another Victim(s)

**Chapter 12 : Victim(s)**

**Summary : Telah tiba hari dimana Monokuma akan meberikan motif kami yang ke-2. Apakah yang akan dilakukan para siswa yang tersisa?**

_Sudut pandang orang pertama (Naegi):_

"Semuanya bangun! Sudah jam 7 pagi!" Monokuma membangunkan seluruh siswa.

"Ah? Sudah jam 7? Saatnya mandi." aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan pergi mandi.

2 hari kemarin, aku terbangun pagi-pagi. Sepertinya karena kemarin aku harus menunggu Ishimaru dan Owada di tempat sauna sampai malam, hari ini aku agak bangun kesiangan.

"Yup, saatnya pergi menuju ke ruang makan." Selesai mandi, aku langsung berpakaian, membawa kartu ID milik Owada dan Ishimaru, lalu pergi menuju ke ruang makan. Saat menuju ke ruang makan, aku bertemu dengan Leon.

"Oh Naegi? Pagi. Huaah..." Leon menyapaku dari belakang sambil menguap.

"Masih ngantuk Leon?" tanyaku.

"Ya... begitulah. Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran, itu saja." Leon sekarang sudah berada di samping ku.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya kepikiran. Sebetulnya kenapa kita harus terkurung disini dan saling membunuh satu sama lain? Aku bahkan harus melihat 2 orang mati disini. _It's just ain't fucking cool man_." Leon meluapkan isi hatinya.

"Aku setuju padamu. Aku juga belum tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh sang dalang. Kenapa dia harus mengurung kita" jawabku.

"Dari dulu aku tidak pernah suka di paksa-paksa! Maksudku, **aku sebenarnya tidak suka baseball, tetapi saat di SMP aku dipaksa oleh semua orang untuk bermain***. Tidak apa-apa, aku masih bisa menerimanya. Walaupun terpaksa, tetapi bermain baseball dapat membuatku terkenal. Tetapi yang ini berbeda! Kita dipaksa untuk saling membunuh! Membunuh! Apa-apaan ini?" Leon menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Leon, kau benar-benar benci baseball ya?" tanyaku.

"Dibilang benci juga tidak. Aku hanya kurang suka saja. Kenapa seorang pemain baseball harus berlatih, bekerja keras, melatih teamwork, bermain di lapangan yang kotor, dan sebagainya? Baseball itu hanya memukul bola dengan tongkat, selesai." Leon menjelaskan.

"Tapi pasti ada sesuatu yang bagus saat bermain baseball kan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Yah, ada beberapa sih. Pertama, aku diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan jam pelajaran sesukaku. Kedua, para wanita menyukainya." Leon senyum-senyum sendiri. Setelahnya, kami berjalan menuju ke ruang makan tanpa membicarakan hal yang penting.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, aku disambut oleh Sakura. Aneh, biasanya Ishimaru yang pertama kali berteriak setiap ada yang datang. Aku melihat-lihat siapa saja yang sudah datang. Sudah ada Ishimaru, Fukawa, Celes, Sakura. Aku dan Leon mencari tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Selamat datang, Naegi dan Leon." Sakura menyambutku.

"Naegi dan Leon, pukul 07.12." Ishimaru mencatat jam kedatanganku dan Leon.

"Hey Ishimaru, tumben kamu tidak berisik." Leon menyindir Ishimaru, tetapi Ishimaru menghiraukannya.

Setelah agak lama memilih tempat duduk, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Celes. Celes sedang membaca sebuah buku. Sepertinya dia mengambilnya dari perpustakaan.

"Hmm... Naegi-kun. Apa ada yang kau inginkan dari ku?" Celes menutup buku yang sedang dia baca.

"Tidak ada yang kuinginkan kok. Apa aku tidak boleh duduk di sini?" tanyaku.

"Oh begitu." jawab Celes singkat. Entah kenapa, tetapi Celes kelihatannya waspada terhadapku.

"Celes... apakah kamu masih memikirkan perkataanku pada saat itu?" tanyaku padanya.

"..." Celes tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan kembali membaca bukunya.

Suasananya canggung, aku hanya bisa duduk terdiam di kursiku. Sampai tiba-tiba, Owada masuk ke dalam ruang makan.

"Owada! Akhirnya sampai juga kamu di sini. Pukul 07.20, tidak buruk untuk orang sepertimu." Ishimaru mencatat kedatangan Owada.

"Hah! Apa maksudmu saat kau bilang _orang sepertimu_?" Owada terlihat tersinggung.

"Maksudnya untuk orang yang tidak disiplin sepertimu." Ishimaru menjawab dengan ketus.

"Kenapa kau ini? Pagi-pagi sudah terlihat tidak bersemangat?" Owada memasang senyum yang mengejek.

"Oh... jangan-jangan kau masih marah karena kalah dariku ya?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Diam kamu! Yang kemarin malam itu masih permulaannya saja! Besok kau akan kutantang lagi! Lihat saja! Aku pasti akan menang!" Ishimaru membalas perkataan Owada.

"Hmm... seingatku mereka berdua seharusnya menjadi sahabat, tetapi kenapa sekarang mereka malah menjadi rival begini ya? Mungkin karena kemarin Ishimaru kalah." Pikirku dalam hati. Leon, Fukawa, Celes, dan Sakura mengamati mereka berdua saling berdebat.

"Ohoho... kamu mau menantangku sampai berapa kali? Sudah pasti aku yang akan menang. Hahahaha..." sambil tertawa, Owada pergi meninggalkan Ishimaru.

"Tunggu saja! Aku akan terus berlatih!" jawab Ishimaru, tetapi Owada tidak menghiraukannya. Owada duduk di sebelah Fukawa.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang kalian bicarakan dari tadi?" Fukawa bertanya kepada Owada.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Aku dan Ishimaru hanya bertanding dan dia kalah telak." Jawab Owada santai.

"Oh iya! Naegi! Mana kartu ID kami?" Owada bertanya padaku.

"Ah, aku masukan kantong. Sebentar, biar kuambilkan." Aku mengambilkan kartu ID milik Owada dan Ishimaru dari kantongku, tetapi tiba-tiba Monokuma muncul.

"Uwaah, Monokuma! Muncul darimana kamu?" Leon terlihat kaget.

"Hal itu tidak penting. Aku sedang marah karena ada 2 siswa yang sudah melanggar peraturan!" Monokuma kelihatannya sedang marah.

"Melanggar peraturan? Siapa yang berani melanggar peraturan? Tidak dapat diampuni." Ishimaru ikut-ikutan marah.

"Kenapa kamu ikut marah? Yang melanggar peraturan itu kamu dan Owada tahu!" Monokuma menunjuk ke arah Ishimaru dan Owada.

"Apa? Peraturan apa yang kami langgar?" Ishimaru terlihat panik.

"Iya! Kita kan tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh!" Owada ikut panik.

"Apa kalian lupa pada peraturanku yang terbaru?" Monokuma memarahi mereka berdua.

"**{Siswa dilarang meminjamkan kartu ID masing-masing ke orang lain}**" Celes membacakan peraturan tersebut dari Kartu ID miliknya.

"Benar! Dan **kalian berdua telah meminjamkan Kartu ID kalian kepada Naegi**." Monokuma mengambil kartu ID Owada dan Ishimaru dari tanganku.

"Hey! Tapi aku tidak menggunakannya untuk yang macam-macam kok." aku menjelaskan ke Monokuma.

"Iya, kami hanya memberikannya kepada Naegi untuk disimpan sebentar." Ishimaru dan Owada ikut menjelaskan, sementara Sakura, Fukawa, Leon, dan Celes hanya bisa melihat kami bertiga berdebat dengan Monokuma.

"Tidak bisa! Pokoknya kalian telah melanggar peraturan! Jadi kalian harus dihukum!" Monokuma berteriak kepada Owada dan Ishimaru.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan mereka akan dieksekusi!" Fukawa berteriak sendiri.

"Apa!" Ishimaru dan Owada terlihat panik.

"Upupupu... tenang saja. Karena ini masih pelanggaran kalian yang pertama, hukuman kalian masih tidak terlalu berat." Monokuma menjelaskan, Owada dan Ishimaru langsung terlihat lega.

"Jadi, apa hukumannya?" Ishimaru bertanya.

"Kartu ID kalian akan aku ambil! Kalian hanya boleh mengambilnya setelah Class Trial yang selanjutnya." Jawab Monokuma.

"Hey! Bagaimana jika setelah ini tidak ada pembunuhan yang terjadi? Apakah itu berarti mereka tidak akan mendapatkan kartu ID mereka lagi?" Leon bertanya kepada Monokuma.

"Itu sih bukan urusanku." Monokuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu pergi untuk meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Oh iya, tolong sampaikan kepada teman-teman kalian yang lain. Pada pukul 09.30, kalian semua harus berkumpul di gedung olahraga." kata Monokuma sebelum pergi keluar ruangan.

Setelah Monokuma pergi, kami bertujuh hanya duduk-duduk saja. Kira-kira pada pukul 08.30, semua siswa sudah berkumpul di ruang makan.

Kami semua hanya berbincang-bincang dan sarapan, sambil menunggu sampai jam 09.30. Suasananya benar-benar terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tiba-tiba, Celes menutup buku yang dia baca dan berbicara kepadaku.

"Hey, Naegi-kun. Aku haus, bisakah kau membuatkan sebuah minuman untukku?" Celes tersenyum kepadaku.

"Eh? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak kamu sendiri yang membuatnya?" jawabku.

"Naegi-kun. Apakah kau mau jika sampai gaunku ini menjadi kotor saat aku membuat minuman?" Celes memberikan alasan.

"Ya sudah. Kamu mau dibuatkan apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tolong buatkan aku secangkir _Milk Tea_. Apakah kau bisa Naegi?" jawab Celes.

"Tentu. Tunggu sebentar disini." aku menuju ke dapur untuk membuat minuman.

Aku mengambil susu sapi dari kulkas dan menyeduhnya, lalu memasukan teh setelah sudah agak panas.

"Seingatku, Celes hanya mau minum _Royal Milk Tea_. Kalau tidak salah, cara membuatnya sih seperti ini." pikirku dalam hati.

Setelah selesai membuatkan minuman untuk Celes, aku kembali ke ruang makan dan menyerahkannya kepada Celes.

"Apakah ini sudah sesuai keinginanmu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tidak, ini benar-benar lezat. Aku tidak tahu kamu bisa membuat _Royal Milk Tea_." Celes menikmati minumannya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." aku kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

Hening sejenak, Celes tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Dia bahkan tidak berterima kasih padaku. Setelah Celes menghabiskan minumannya, dia meletakan cangkirnya di meja.

"Naegi-kun. Sebenarnya siapa kau ini?" Celes bertanya kepadaku.

"Hmm, apa maksudmu?" aku balik bertanya.

"Kau tahu namaku yang sebenarnya, kau juga tahu minuman kesukaanku." Celes berkata dengan pelan, seolah-olah tak ingin ada orang lain yang mendengar.

"I..itu tidak penting." aku mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat, tetapi aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengan orang sepertimu seumur hidupku. Jadi bagaimana kau bisa tahu banyak tentangku." Celes terlihat serius.

"A..anu..." aku kebingungan untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat, sementara Celes memandangku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Baiklah! Ini sudah pukul 09.30! Semuanya, ayo pergi ke gedung olahraga."Ishimaru menginstruksikan seluruh siswa untuk pergi ke gedung olahraga.

"Ah, apa kau dengar Celes-san? Lebih baik kita segera pergi ke gedung olahraga." aku segera pergi menuju ke gedung olahraga.

"Hey! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Naegi-kun!" Celes terlihat sedikit kesal, tetapi akhirnya dia ikut pergi ke gedung olahraga.

Sesampainya di gedung olahraga. Monokuma sudah menunggu kami di depan panggung.

"Semua siswa sudah berkumpul? Baiklah kalau begitu, tanpa perlu berbasa-basi lagi. Aku akan langsung masuk ke intinya." Monokuma memulai pidatonya.

"Sudah, cepatlah sedikit!" Ikusaba terlihat tidak sabar.

"Iya, kenapa kamu menyuruh kami berkumpul di sini?" Asahina ikut protes.

"Aduh, anak muda jaman sekarang. Sabar sedikit kenapa?" Monokuma melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Ehem! Jadi seperti yang kalian ketahui. Aku sudah pernah memberikan kalian motif kan?" lanjut Monokuma.

"Jadi, supaya kalian lebih bersemangat untuk saling membunuh lagi. Aku akan memberikan pada kalian, **Motif Kedua!**" Monokuma mengangkat beberapa amplop di tangannya.

"Temanya kali ini adalah, kenangan yang sangat memalukan dan rahasia." Monokuma memperlihatkan amplop-amplop tersebut, nama masing-masing siswa tertulis di tiap amplop.

"Silahkan diambil!" Monokuma melemparkan amplop-amplop tersebut di udara, seluruh siswa langsung mengambil amplop mereka masing-masing.

Masing-masing siswa mengambil amplopnya sendiri dan membaca isinya.

"Hee... kok bisa!" Asahina terlihat kaget.

"Ti..tidak mungkin! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Ishimaru membaca rahasianya.

"Hmph, menarik juga." Togami membaca amplopnya dengan tenang.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui. Setiap orang pasti memiliki kenangan yang memalukan dan hal-hal yang ingin mereka rahasiakan." Monokuma menjelaskan.

"**{Makoto Naegi, masih ngompol sampai kelas 5 SD}**" begitulah isi amplopku.

"Upupupu... batas waktunya adalah 24 jam. Jika dalam 24 jam masih belum ada yang meninggal. Maka semua rahasia kalian akan terbongkar ke seluruh dunia. Baiklah, sampai jumpa!" Monokuma menghilang begitu saja dari panggung.

Seluruh siswa terdiam, kami membaca isi amplop masing-masing. Semuanya terlihat panik dan bingung.

"Tetapi, mana ada sih orang yang mau membunuh hanya karena ini?" Asahina membaca suratnya.

"Hmm..." Sakura hanya bisa bergumam.

Lagi-lagi ruangan menjadi hening. Melihat seluruh ruangan menjadi suram begini. Setelah beberapa menit, kami kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Sesampainya di kamarku, aku mengecek jam.

"Masih jam 12.00, tetapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Lebih baik aku tidur siang saja." pikirku.

Setelah berbaring agak lama, akhirnya aku tertidur.

_**Beberapa jam kemudian:**_

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, dan mengejek sudah pukul berapa.

"Hm, sudah jam 18.00, sepertinya aku tertidur cukup lama." pikirku dalam hati.

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar kamar. Tetapi baru saja aku keluar dari kamar, aku bertemu dengan Fujisaki.

"Ah, Naegi-kun. Kebetulan sekali." Fujisaki kelihatannya senang bertemu denganku.

"Ah ada apa Fujisaki-kun?" aku membalas salamnya.

"Anu... Naegi-kun." kali ini Fujisaki terlihat sedikit gelisah.

"Hmm? Ada apa Fujisaki-kun?" tanyaku.

"Anu... aku tidak nyaman jika berbicara di sini. Maukah kamu pergi ke kamarku sebentar." Fujisaki kelihatan gelisah.

"Baik, tidak masalah." jawabku.

"Kau mau? Terima kasih Naegi-kun." Fujisaki terlihat lega.

Akhirnya aku pergi ke dalam kamar Fujisaki. Fujisaki menyuruhku untuk duduk di kasurnya.

"Naegi-kun, bolehkah aku bercerita kepadamu?" lagi-lagi Fujisaki terlihat gelisah.

"Boleh, apa saja akan kudengarkan." aku mencoba untuk menenangkan Fujisaki.

"Anu... sebenarnya ini tentang rahasia ku." Fujisaki mengeluarkan amplopnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Apa kau berjanji kau tidak akan menganggapku aneh jika aku memberitahu kepadamu rahasiaku?" Fujisaki bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan menganggapmu aneh." jawabku singkat.

"Kalau begitu, ini..." Fujisaki memberikan amplopnya kepadaku.

Aku mengambilnya dan membuka amplopnya, lalu membaca yang tertulis didalamnya. Sementara Fujisaki menunggu dengan gelisah.

"**{Chihiro Fujisaki, sebenarnya adalah seorang laki-laki}**" aku membaca isi amplop Fujisaki.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah aku ini aneh?" Fujisaki menunggu reaksiku.

"Ah tidak, aku tidak terkejut sama sekali." jawabku.

"Eh?" Fujisaki terlihat kaget.

"Sejak awal aku sudah tahu kok kalau kamu itu laki-laki." jawabku.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Fujisaki terlihat kaget.

"Tapi, aku selalu memakai seragam perempuan. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jenis kelaminku yang sebenarnya." Fujisaki bertanya.

"E... pokoknya aku tahu. Hahaha..." aku menjawab dengan payah.

"Suasana ruangan menjadi hening sejenak. Tetapi tiba-tiba Fujisaki tertawa.

"Ahahaha... kau ini benar-benar aneh Naegi-kun." Fujisaki tertawa, aku ikut tertawa.

Selama beberapa saat, kami berdua hanya bisa tertawa. Setelah tawaan kami berhenti, Fujisaki berkata kepadaku.

"Naegi-kun, aku tidak menyesal memberitahukanmu rahasiaku. Rasanya bebanku menjadi semakin ringan." Fujisaki berterima kasih kepadaku.

"Itulah gunanya teman, untuk saling berbagi rahasia. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong..." aku mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celanaku.

"Rasanya tidak adil bila cuma aku yang tahu rahasiamu. Jadi bacalah ini." aku memberikan amplopku kepada Fujisaki.

"Ah! Aku boleh membacanya?" Fujisaki terlihat kaget.

"Tentu, walaupun mungkin rahasiaku sedikit payah." jawabku, Fujisaki langsung membaca isi amplopku.

"Ahahaha... Naegi-kun, kamu masih mengompol sampai kelas 5 SD? Ahahaha... aku tidak menyangka." Fujisaki tertawa setelah membaca amplopku.

"Hei! Jika kau tertawa seperti itu, aku jadi tambah malu. Ahahaha..." aku tertawa canggung.

Setelahnya, kami hanya berbincang-bincang cukup lama. Setelah selesai, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku.

"Naegi-kun, terima kasih! Sekarang aku tidak takut lagi akan rahasiaku. Mulai besok, aku akan berusaha keras untuk menjadi lebih kuat." Fujisaki berterima kasih kepadaku saat aku keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sama-sama. Bila kamu butuh bantuan, aku akan selalu ada untukmu." jawabku.

Melihat Fujisaki seperti ini, aku juga ikut senang. Rasanya seolah-olah aku telah berhasil mengubah takdirnya. Aku yakin Fujisaki tidak akan terbunuh kali ini.

Aku kembali lagi ke dalam kamarku dan berbaring lagi di kasur. Aku memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok. Tetapi belum bisa berpikir lama, aku tertidur.

_**Keesokan harinya:**_

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, tetapi aku tidak mendengar adanya pengumuman Monokuma. Aku melihat jam, dan terkejut.

"Ah! Sudah hampir jam 8 pagi! Aku harus cepat pergi ke ruang makan." aku bergegas mandi, dan langsung berlari menuju ke ruang makan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, aku langsung disambut oleh teriakan Ishimaru.

"Naegi! Kau terlambat! Sekarang sudah pukul 07.55 tahu! Kami semua sampai panik." Ishimaru menasihatiku.

"Maaf! Apakah aku yang terakhir datang?" aku bertanya.

"Tidak! Togami, Ikusaba, Celes, dan Fujisaki masih belum datang." jawab Ishimaru.

"Apa? Fujisaki masih belum datang?" aku panik, aku langsung mengecek siapa saja yang sudah ada di ruang makan.

"Kirigiri, Maizono, Leon, Owada, Fukawa, Asahina, Sakura, ..." aku mengecek siapa saja yang belum datang.

"Umm, Naegi-kun apa ada yang salah?" Kirigiri bertanya kepadaku.

"..." aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Ada apa ini? Apakah kejadian yang saat itu sudah terulang lagi? Jangan-jangan..." kepalaku dipenuhi dengan pemikiran-pemikiran yang kurang nyaman.

"Ah, Naegi-kun! Selamat pagi." terdengar suara yang familiar sedang memanggilku.

"Aha! Fujisaki dan Celes, kalian berdua datang pukul 07.59. Kenapa kalian bisa terlambat seperti ini?" Ishimaru menasihati Fujisaki dan Celes.

"Fujisaki-san! Celes-san!" aku merasa lega.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah berisik Naegi-kun?" Celes terlihat penasaran.

"Tidak ada alasan yang khusus kok." jawabku.

Akhirnya 11 siswa sudah berkumpul. Kami hanya tinggal menunggu Togami dan Ikusaba. Tetapi sudah menunggu lama, mereka berdua tidak muncul-muncul.

"Hei, kenapa Togami dan Enoshima tidak datang-datang?" Leon terlihat khawatir.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!" Fukawa juga terlihat khawatir.

"Lebih baik kita mencari mereka berdua." Sakura memberikan saran.

"Ugh, aku harap tidak terjadi hal yang buruk pada mereka berdua." Maizono terlihat takut.

Akhirnya kami berpencar untuk mencari Togami dan Ikusaba. Aku, Ishimaru, Leon, dan Owada mencari di lantai 1, sedangkan sisanya mencari di lantai 2. Aku mencoba mencari mereka di kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Enoshima-san!" aku membunyikan bel pintu kamar Ikusaba, tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Bagaimana Naegi? Apakah ada jawaban?" Owada bertanya.

"Tidak ada. Bagaimana dengan kamar Togami?" tanyaku padanya.

"Sama, tidak ada yang membalas. Sepertinya kamar mereka berdua kosong." Owada menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Naegi-kun! Owada-kun! Apa kalian sudah menemukan mereka." Ishimaru dan Leon mendatangiku dan Owada.

"Nihil." Jawabku singkat.

"Di tempat lain juga tidak ada. Apakah ini berarti mereka ada di lantai 2?" Leon melaporkan.

"Lebih baik kita naik ke lantai 2. Siapa tahu yang lainnya sudah menemukan mereka." Owada memberikan saran.

Akhirnya kami berempat pergi menuju ke lantai 2. Tetapi baru saja sampai, kami mendengar suara teriakan dari arah ruang ganti kolam renang.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" terdengar suara teriakan Maizono dan Asahina, kami berempat langsung pergi menuju ke ruang ganti.

"Apa yang kalian temukan?" kami masuk ke dalam ruang ganti, disana semua orang sudah berkumpul.

"I...itu... didalam sana..." Asahina menunjuk kedalam ruang ganti pria.

Aku langsung melihat kedalam, dan disambut oleh pemandangan yang mengejutkan.

"Enoshima-san!" **di dalam ruang ganti pria, aku menemukan Ikusaba-san **terbaring di lantai, Kirigiri sedang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ah, Naegi-kun." Kirigiri terlihat terkejut melihat kedatanganku.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" aku bertanya kepada Kirigiri, tetapi Kirigiri menggelengkan kepalanya.

"**Enoshima-san sudah tewas**, ada bekas cekikan di lehernya. **Sepertinya dia telah tewas dicekik**." Kirigiri menjelaskan. Seluruh siswa mendengarkan penjelasannya, lalu sebuah pengumuman terdengar dari seluruh ruangan.

"Pim Pom Pam Pom! Sesosok mayat telah ditemukan. Investigasi akan segera dilaksanakan. Para siswa dimohon bersiap-siap untuk melaksanakan Class Trial! pengumuman Monokuma terdengar di seluruh ruangan.

"Sialan, terjadi lagi!" Owada terlihat marah.

"Tapi sekarang, Enoshima yang menjadi korbannya." Sakura terlihat sedih.

"Aaaa..." Fukawa kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi..." Fujisaki tertunduk lemas.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat, sampai kami menyadari bahwa kami telah melupakan sesuatu.

"Tunggu! Apakah kalian sudah menemukan Togami?" Celes bertanya kepadaku, Leon, Owada, dan Ishimaru.

"Tidak, kami masih belum bisa menemukannya." Ishimaru menjawab pertanyaan Celes.

Seluruh ruangan kembali panik. Kira-kira Togami ada di mana? Aku mengamati daerah sekitarku dan menemukan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Hey! Bukankah ini Kartu ID milik Enoshima?" aku menemukan Kartu ID milik Ikusaba di depan pintu masuk ruang ganti wanita.

"Kau benar, kenapa bisa ada disitu?" Sakura bertanya kepadaku.

"Entahlah... Tunggu sebentar, apakah kalian sudah memeriksa di dalam ruang ganti wanita?" aku bertanya.

"Belum, kami belum memeriksanya." jawab Sakura.

Seluruh siswa langsung bergerombol di depan pintu ruang ganti wanita. Setelah semuanya sudah siap, aku menggunakan kartu ID milik Ikusaba untuk membuka pintu ruang ganti wanita. Pintunya terbuka, dan apa yang ada didalamnya benar-benar mengerikan.

"Togami!" kami menemukan **Togami di dalam ruang ganti wanita, dan seluruh tubuhnya berlumuran darah**.

"Pim Pom Pam Pom! Sesosok mayat telah ditemukan. Investigasi akan segera dilaksanakan. Para siswa dimohon bersiap-siap untuk melaksanakan Class Trial!" pengumuman Monokuma terdengar sekali lagi.

"Tidaaaaaaaakkkk!" Fukawa berteriak tidak percaya.

"I..ini terlalu kejam..." Maizono tidak berani melihat lebih lama.

"Jangan bilang, Togami juga?" Ishimaru kelihatan semakin bingung.

"Sialan! Dia memang orang yang menyebalkan, tetapi ini terlalu kejam." Owada memejamkan matanya.

Kondisi mayat Togami memang sangat berbeda dari Ikusaba. Ikusaba mati tanpa ada darah, sedangkan Togami mati berlumuran darah.

"Aneh sekali, walaupun tubuhnya berlumuran darah, tetapi sepertinya senjata pembunuhnya tidak ada." Kirigiri mengamati kondisi mayat Togami.

"Kira-kira apa penyebab kematiannya?" Celes bertanya kepada Kirigiri.

"Kelihatannya, **Togami meninggal setelah ditusuk dengan benda tajam, lalu dibiarkan mati kehabisan darah**. Kita hanya bisa tahu pasti setelah menginvestigasi lebih lanjut." Kirigiri memberikan spekulasinya.

Seluruh ruangan terlihat suram, 2 orang telah tewas. Ikusaba-san dan Togami-san telah menjadi korban. Tetapi siapa yang telah membunuh mereka berdua?

"SIALAN! Lagi-lagi aku gagal!" aku berteriak dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku, Ikusaba-san. Maafkan aku, Togami-san. Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan kalian berdua." Pikirku dalam hati.

_~bersambung~_


End file.
